My happy ending or is it the beginning?
by Forks1
Summary: Story starts in the meadow where Eclipse left off, telling Charlie & Renee, wedding, honeymoon, transformation etc. Enjoy the romance, intimacy, comedy and fluff. Please R&R each chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I do not own Edward (or Bella, or any other characters in Stephenie Meyers fabulous stories...) I think I am Bella... I think my husband is Edward.. Does that count for anything?

Thank you Kristi for not ratting me out to people about how obsessed I am about these books! You will find your name and occupation in my story as a reward for being such a great sister and friend! Let me know when the next TA meeting is... grin

**Chapter One **

Edward placed his mothers wedding ring on my finger and kissed each finger one by one before kissing the back of my hand, never once taking his eyes off of mine.

"How did you know to bring the ring with you today?" I asked puzzled.

He smiled his crooked grin I loved and whispered in my ear "I have carried it in my pocket ever since you agreed to marry me, waiting until you were ready to wear it, love…"

I could hear the smile in his voice as his lips brushed down my cheek to the upper corner of my lips pausing there for a moment… the moment was too long for me as I turned slightly to crush my lips to his. He pulled his face a few inches from mine and with a low chuckle said, "We better go tell Charlie before you change your mind… but I think you need to know that I did ask him for his blessing yesterday in La Push…"

My eyes widened in shock as I took a step back to look as his face.

"Y-you asked Charlie? What did he say? Was he mad? What were his thoughts? H-he didn't mention it yesterday before I left to see Jacob" As I said Jacobs name, the little piece of my heart that belonged to him thudded in pain… Edward must have seen it on my face because he was there with his hand under my chin pulling my face up to look at him.

He stared into my eyes for a few moments and whispered, "Bella, climb on my back, I will tell you in the car on the way to Charlie's". I did as he asked and climbed up locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he took off running through the woods. I tucked my cheek next to his neck and watched as we flew past the green trees and wet ferns feeling the rush of adrenaline as the wind blew through my hair.

We reached his house to retrieve his car all too soon. Edward opened the car door for me and helped me in before softly closing the door. He walked too slowly around the front of the car, not his normal fast pace which made me a little nervous. Charlie's reaction must have been really bad if Edward was taking his time to get into the car with me, I thought nervously. And then we were on our way.

We drove in silence for a few moments and then Edward glanced over at me. I looked at him and finally asked, "what was his reaction Edward?"

Edward sighed and reached over to grab my hand. He pulled my hand up to kiss it gently before speaking. "Carlisle and I were at Jacobs house treating his injuries and Charlie was there watching us work, comforting Billie. Jacob was screaming profanities left and right and kept telling Charlie that it was a very good thing that you loved me instead of him. Charlie told Jacob that he was talking nonsense and to just focus on letting Carlisle treat his injuries. Jacob told everyone to leave except for Charlie because he needed to talk to him alone. Everyone was stunned and left Jacobs room. I heard everything Jacob told your dad Bella…"

Edward glanced over to look at me before continuing, "I heard him tell Charlie that I was the better choice for you, the only choice for you. He told Charlie that once I had returned from "California" that you were no longer dead inside, but alive and happy. He begged Charlie to remember how you were while I was gone and then compare it to how you are now. He also told Charlie that he loved you but knew that his feelings were not returned and that he would never be able to be me. He asked Charlie to watch me and you when we are together and to see how we complete each other. He said that he just couldn't compete with that. He then called me into his room and told me that the better man had won and that I had better take care of you. It took all he had to stay calm as he shook my hand. Then he said that he was ready for Carlisle to come back in and give him some drugs."

Edward pulled his hand from mine and gently raised his long fingers to my cheek to wipe away a few tears that had escaped my eyes. "I love you Bella, I always will. I want you to be happy and not regret anything. If you want to wait to get married, I understand. I will wait as long as you want…."

"NO! Edward, I want to marry you. I have never been so sure about anything as I am this. I love you and want to be your wife. I want to belong to you and you to me…" I grabbed his hand again and took a deep breath, "You said in the meadow that you asked for Charlie's blessing?" My heart was now racing as I tried to imagine Charlie's reaction to Edward.

Edward glanced at me again and grinned, "yes my love, I did…" I sat there watching him, waiting for more details, but none came.

We were in front of Charlie's house now and Edward was getting out of the car and walking to my door. I was furious now as he opened my door. I sat there not wanting to get out of the car. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, I flinched away glaring at him and through gritted teeth said, "You have not told me his reaction yet and you expect me to go in there blind? I am not getting out of this car until you tell me everything he said AND thought!" Just then Charlie opened the front door and walked outside. He looked at me and then at Edward and back at me. "Bells? Are you coming inside? I thought I would order pizza tonight. Does that sound ok with you? Edward do you have a preference on toppings?" Edward shook his head and just smiled. I reluctantly got out of the car, my face had to have been tomato red because Edward put both of his hands on my face and smiled his beautiful dazzling smile at me. I groaned in defeat and muttered "lets get this over with!"

My dad didn't seem hostile to Edward today. That was unusual. We walked up the front steps and passed Charlie walking into the house. Charlie followed us in and went into the kitchen to dial up the local pizza joint. My stomach was queasy and was full of butterflies as I waited for Charlie to make his way into the front room.

Edward sat next to me on the couch grinning as he played with my left hand and the ring that he had just placed there in the meadow. I couldn't believe that he was torturing me like this. I moaned as I heard Charlie hang up the phone and shuffle his feet as he walked into the front room. He looked at us cautiously before sitting down in his chair. Finally he broke the deafening silence "Bella, is there something you need to talk about? You have that 'deer in the headlights' look… Are you ok?" Charlie relaxed into his seat facing us and folding his hands together resting them on his stomach.

"Um Ch- dad? Edward and I… um… well, Edward asked me to marry him and I told him yes… I know you…"

Charlie stood up and cut me off. "Bella, you should look happy if you are happy! I have had all day to think about this sense Edward talked to me yesterday, asking for my approval and all and while I think you both are too young, I remember what is was like with your mother…"

He paused grinning to himself obviously remembering the good times with my mom and continued,

"I would love to see you wait a year or so, but you are both adults and I cannot tell you how to live your life, even though I would love to. I have seen how you are with each other and am beginning to trust Edward with you. I have been half expecting something like this to happen ever since you brought Edward back. I know he is what makes you happy… I know you are what makes him happy."

Charlie fought back a smile and looked at Edward. "I will give you my blessing if you promise to take care of my girl. You will not want to see me again if I find out that you have hurt her again!"

I sat there not sure if I was dreaming. Edward stood up and shook Charlie's hand and then they both looked at me and started to laugh.

Charlie grabbed my hands and pulled me up into a hug, "this was the easy part, now go call your mother before it gets too late and she's asleep! Love you Bells" he whispered as he kissed me on the cheek. I glanced at Edward and he smiled his crooked grin at me once again.

I looked back at Charlie and said, "Thanks dad for understanding and being so great about this. This is what I really want. I really love him dad…" I glanced at Edward as I said this and then back at Charlie, "I love you too."

Edward slid his hand into mine and pulled me into the kitchen so I could make that dreaded call. I pulled out a chair and sat down knowing that this was going to be a long discussion with Renee. I had to dial the number three times before I got it right, I was so nervous! The phone rang four times and went to her answering machine. I groaned as I listened to her instructions for leaving a message. When she was done, I told her to call me back as soon as she could on Edwards cell phone. I recited his number two times for her before I hung up.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, stood up and yelled in to Charlie, "hey dad? Do you mind if Edward and I go out to his house? We haven't told his family yet and Renee's not home. I told her to call me on Edwards cell phone when she gets in."

Charlie snickered and said, "Pizza should be here in a few minutes if you want to wait and eat… but go ahead if you want! There is another game on after this one that I am planning to watch…" I looked at Edward and pulled him toward the front door.

As he closed the door behind us he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it, love?" Before I could answer he bend down and kissed me. I reached up and put my arms around his neck pulling him tightly to me using all my strength unwilling to let him escape until I was done kissing him. His lips parted slightly and I could feel and taste his breath in my mouth. I was feeling rather dizzy as he chuckled and pulled his face from mine. "Bella, we had better be on our way to my house unless you changed your mind about the order you want to have things in…" I put my head on his chest and breathed in his delicious scent. "lets go… Alice better not have told everyone else!" I grumbled. Edward grinned and replied, "there is only one way to find out now isn't there?"

We reached his house in a matter of minutes and were walking hand in hand to the house. I nearly jumped as Edwards cell phone rang. I flushed as he answered already knowing it was Renee. Edward smiled, "Yes, Bella is right here" He handed me the phone and pulled me towards the woods that surrounded the property. I clenched my teeth as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi mom!"

"Bella! Is everything alright? You sounded a bit stressed in your message…"

"Mom, I'm fine, no, I am more than fine, I'm great! I am so excited and I hope you will be too…."

My mom cut me off "Bella, I am not sure I like the sound of this… I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going."

"Mom! I want you and Phil to come for a visit here in Forks the week of August 13th. Edward and I are getting married and you have to come!"

"Bella…" she breathed, "you are too young! You have your whole life ahead of you… Don't get married and throw it all away! Think about what your saying Bella!" She pleaded.

I clutched the phone tightly and got very firm. "Mom, I have thought this through, more than you know! I know exactly what I am doing. I love Edward and he loves me. We want to start our lives together!"

"Isabella Marie! Please tell me that you are not pregnant…"

"MOM!" I screamed horrified "I am not pregnant! We are waiting until we are married to be that intimate!" There was silence on both ends of the line. Finally I spoke breaking the silence, "Mom, I know you love me and want the best for me. You need to know that I am not you… I am not in Vegas right now eloping. We are having a real wedding. I want you to come! I want you to be here to celebrate with me on my wedding day! Please say you will come and be happy for me!"

I heard her sniffle, "Bella, I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Bella."

"I love you too mom! Now, it's late for you… go get some sleep!"

I handed Edward his phone as he pulled me into another gentle hug. I looked up into his face as he whispered "I love you more than you know Bella"

My heart skipped a few beats as I gazed into his perfect beautiful face. I put my hands on both sides of his face looking into his butterscotch eyes for a long moment. "I know you love me, Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He smiled and replied "I'm pretty sure I have a little clue. Now, my family already knows we are here… lets go inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

We walked hand in hand to the front door as Alice opened it for us to enter. Everyone was there in the front room looking at us with curiosity in there eyes. Emmett chuckled a low chuckle and asked, "Now what is this I heard you say about being pregnant Bella?" I flushed with embarrassment. Edward growled at Emmett and then everyone started to laugh….

"I am not pregnant Emmett! I am getting married!"

Emmett got serious for a second and then boomed, "to who?" I rolled my eyes and just shook my head as Emmett rushed over enveloping me into a bear hug "welcome to the family Bella!"

Esme was there in an instant pulling me out of Emmett's big arms. "Now Emmett, let her go. I want to give my daughter a proper welcome to the family!" She took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Bella, you have completed our family. You were worth the wait. I love you and Edward so much" she let go of one of my hands and reached over to pull Edward closer so she could hug us both.

"I only told Esme Bella… everyone else overheard your little phone call in the woods. They tried to not listen but when you shouted it was hard to ignore!" Alice bounded over to us and grabbed my hand pulling me away from Edward.

Edward grabbed Alice's arm not letting her move, "Alice, not now! Let her just do what she wants today!"

"Edward! There is not much time to put a wedding together if it is going to be August 13th! We have to get started on the planning! So many decisions to make, so many things to buy, rent, fly in…"

"NO!" Edward growled.

I put my hand on Edwards pulling it away from Alice's arm, "It's okay Edward. I will not be long. I want to talk to Alice anyway!"

Edward groaned, "I'll be in my room then…"

"I will hurry" I smiled and rushed up the stairs to Alice's room.

Before the door was shut Alice was bombarding me with a million questions. I stood there staring at her in silence. Finally she quit talking and looked at me.

"Alice. All I want to tell you is that I want the wedding and reception to be here at the house. I want it to be at sunset and I want it to be beautiful. I don't care about food, cake, beverages. I don't care about colors, flowers, decorations. I WILL however pick who officiates though. You will have NO say there. I am giving you free reign as long as you will abide by my requests. Can you do that? Oh, I want to ask Angela and Rosalie to be my bridesmaids… I am a little worried that Rosalie will say no… do you think she will even come?"

Alice stood there motionless. She glared at me and said, "You have really limited my choices now Bella! Can't I rent out a hall or fly everyone somewhere for the wedding? The options are endless!"

"No Alice. I want the wedding here. I know who I want to marry us."

"Emmett? Are you serious? He can't do anything without making it a bet or a joke! You have no idea what you are asking for!"

"Actually I do and it was Edwards idea in the first place!" I walked over to where she stood and kissed her on the cheek. "I need to go talk to Rosalie and Emmett now Alice… Get planning! The clock it ticking away…" I flashed her a grin as I turned away.

I left her in her room to go find Emmett and Rosalie before I lost my nerve. I had no idea what she would say. I knew she liked me a little now but I didn't know if she had really accepted my choice yet. I walked down the stairs and saw them sitting on the couch watching a movie on Emmett's huge TV. I walked over to Rosalie and sat down next to her on the couch. She looked over to me and gave me a forced smile. "Rosalie, can I talk to you a minute?" My heart was pounding as Emmett leaned forward to look at me. He laughed and asked what I was so nervous about. I looked back at Rosalie and she nodded her head. We both stood up and walked out the front door into the darkness.

"Rosalie, I know you have not fully accepted me and don't like the choice I am making, but I love Edward and everyone in your family. I am hoping that one day we can be friends and that you will think of me as one of you… as your sister."

I gasped as Rosalie took my hand. "Bella, I know how you feel, I just don't understand how you can throw it all away so quickly. There is no going back once you are changed."

"I know, but there is no living without Edward. He is all I want. Without him, there is no reason to even exist."

Rosalie smiled, "I know. I feel that way about Emmett. I just wish we could have children, grow old and die the way it should be for people…."

I looked away from her for a minute and then not sure how she would respond asked the question I had pulled her away to ask, "Well, I wanted to talk to you to ask you if you would be one of my bridesmaids. I want my family and friends to stand up for me…"

Rosalie gave me a big smile and hugged me as I gasped for air. I was shocked, she had never touched me before and in the last few minutes, she held my hand and hugged me! "Bella, I am surprised you would ask me with how I have treated you… I would love to be your bridesmaid, and just so you know, I have thought of you as my sister since you saved Edward. I may not be good at showing it, but I do care for you deeply."

I felt dizzy… my head was spinning. Again I wondered if I was dreaming. This day was turning into an amazing day. "Do you think Emmett would get licensed to officiate at my wedding?" Rosalie threw her head back laughing.

"Do you really think that is the best idea? He can be pretty goofy Bella."

I threw her a grin, "I'm counting on that Rose!"

Walking back into the house I desperately wanted to run up to Edwards room but needed to ask Emmett first to perform the ceremony for me and Edward. "Emmett…" I started, "I was wondering if you would marry me and Edward…"

Emmett got a worried look on his face and then started to smile… "Bella, I don't think that is legal! I don't think Edward would be to happy to share you and I am pretty sure Rose…"

I flushed as he started laughing again. Out of nowhere a pillow smashed into Emmett's head. Rosalie stood there glaring at Emmett… "what the…" was all he muttered. He looked at Rose again and then back at me. "Alright, I would be happy to marry you guys, but I still don't think Edward wants to share…" Another pillow was flying through the air. He ducked out of the way this time still laughing.

I was taking two stairs at a time as I turned my head towards Emmett, "thanks… I think you can go online to get a license!" I tripped as I said this which made him howl even louder with laughter. Embarrassed, I slowed my pace, taking one step at a time.

I walked into Edwards room finding him laying on the bed with headphones on. His eyes were closed as he sang along with the music he listened to. I climbed up next to him and bent my head down for a kiss. His eyes opened as he reached up to pull my face down to his. "mmm, that was a very nice greeting" he breathed.

"I know… it's my favorite kind!" he took his headphones off and picked up the remote to turn the music off. Sitting up he looked at me and asked if everything went ok with Alice. I told him about the different conversations I had with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. He smiled and pulled me to him.

"I love you and I love to see you smile Bella" He traced my lips with his cool finger as he spoke. "Can we talk honeymoon now or should we wait a few weeks?" I flushed and looked down embarrassed. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. "why are you blushing?"

"I am a little nervous… about how it will be… you know when we are married and we try for my human experience."

"Aaahhhh," he grinned, "I will be gentle, if it doesn't work while you are human, it will work when you are changed and less fragile!" He leaned his face to mine and pulled me to him as he laid back onto the bed. He tangled his hands into my hair and started kissing me, it felt different than before. My lips parted as his did and I traced his lips with my tongue. His tongue found mine and for the first time I really tasted his mouth. It was so much better than I had imagined. Edward groaned and pulled away gently.

"I better get you home before I decide to fly you to Vegas tonight!" I rolled off of him onto my back gasping for air. My head was spinning out of control.

"Vegas sound amazingly good right now Edward, lets go!" Edward threw his head back laughing and pulled me off the bed onto my feet.

"Now, we both would regret that tomorrow when we had to look into our families sad disappointed faces!" He picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

Emmett looked at us as we were getting ready to walk out the door, "Hey Edward, did Bella tell you she wants you to share with me? She wants me to marry you guys too!" I blushed as Rosalie smacked him in the head again.

Edward laughed "Not a chance! You will officiate ONLY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

We walked into Charlie's house hand in hand. "Hey kids! Did you talk to Renee Bella?"

"Yes dad, I did"

"She called me after you guys talked. She thinks she needs to come tomorrow to talk some sense into you, but I told her not to waste her money." I groaned and dropped my head. Would she ever be happy for me?

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and kissing the top of my head. I pulled away from him realizing that I was starving. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I snagged a few pieces of pizza and nuked them in the microwave. I ate so fast I burned the roof of my mouth and my tongue… As I complained about the burns, Edward was quickly at my side, "Bella, I think I could help cool the burns down if you…" he mused.

"Edward! Charlie is in the next room! Sshhh!" I knew I was blushing again.

Edward sighed, "let me know if you need help cooling the burns down later tonight when Charlie is sleeping…"

I glared at him wanting more than anything to get him upstairs right now. "We have to be good Edward. We have a month until our wedding… We need to behave!"

Again, Edward was right next to me clutching the front of my shirt in his strong white cold hands, "let me know if you change your mind! I better get my car home and get a few details hammered out with Alice. I will be back when Charlie is snoring." He swooped down and gave me a sweet gentle kiss on the lips, then he kissed the tip of my nose and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Night Charlie, see you tomorrow!" Edward said as he walked by the front room.

Charlie was heaving himself out of his chair now, "Hey Edward, wait up…" Charlie was out on the porch closing the door behind him before I reached the hall. I stood there puzzled not sure what Charlie needed to talk to Edward about in private. I decided that I had better go check incase Charlie returned to his old 'Edward hating' self and was yelling at him. I opened the door and both of them turned to look at me. I peeked my head out, "everything okay out here?"

Charlie gave me an exasperated look, "Bella, could you give us a minute… please?" I glanced at Edward with wide eyes not sure what the mood was. Edward's lips twitched and then curved into a smile,

"Sleep well Bella! I will see you in the morning." I glared at Edward and closed the door. I stood there for a minute trying to hear what they were saying but all I could hear were whispers. I angrily stocked up the stairs to my room, grabbed my toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom.

I stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade down my body relaxing my tight muscles. I hadn't realized until now how tense I had been all day anticipating Charlie and Renee's reaction to the news I had given them about my upcoming wedding. The shower could have been longer but the hot water was running out. I sighed and turned the water off, grabbed my towel and started to dry myself off. I stood in the bathroom wiping the steam off the mirror looking at my reflection. I couldn't help but wonder if my transformation would make me feel beautiful when I looked in the mirror or if I would still feel plain and ordinary. Sure I looked pretty when Alice had dressed me up for Prom last year and the many other times she used me as her own personal Barbie, but it was only the makeup and the clothes I thought. It still seemed laughable that someone so beautiful as Edward would be paired up with someone as ordinary as me. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and put on my pajama's. I brought my dirty clothes and toiletries to my bedroom and decided to check on Charlie. I was not sure how he would be like now that he knew Edward and I were going to get married. I hesitated at the top of the stairs and finally skipped down and walked into the front room where Charlie was watching sports.

I sat down on the couch and looked around the room taking it all in, memorizing the colors, the placement of the furniture, the pictures on the walls. Finally I looked at Charlie unaware that he had been staring at me.

"Bells, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. It was a long day." I blushed again… Why was I blushing? "So what did you have to talk to Edward about dad?" I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Just some stuff. I needed to ask him a few favors and I also asked him to have Alice come by tomorrow so we could talk about the wedding. I would like to pay for what I can."

I stared at him in unbelief. My eyes started to tear up as I looked down at my hands and fiddled with my ring.

"Oh that reminds me Bells, I haven't seen the ring yet… bring it here and show me!" I rose to my feet and walked over to his chair and kneeled down next to him. I put my hand out in front of him. He whistled, "That is some ring Bells!"

"I-it used to be his mothers ring. Isn't it beautiful?" I added. I looked at Charlie as he looked at me. I couldn't help but ask, "Dad? Why are you being so great about this wedding? You have not made it any secret to how you have felt toward Edward since he came back." I dropped my head not sure if I wanted to hear the truth.

He put his hand gently under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his gaze, "Isabella, I have done a lot of thinking and I have watched you when you are with him. He makes you happy. He never once has treated me disrespectful in all these months that I have behaved poorly. He is so respectful with you and treats you as a man should treat a woman. I still think you are way too young for this type of commitment, but you have obviously found your other half… time will tell if he is your 'better' half or not!" Charlie snickered as he made his joke. I leaned forward and gave him an awkward hug,

"thank you daddy" why did I just call him daddy? I was a little embarrassed and I could tell Charlie was too.

"Bells, go to bed… you looked exhausted. I'll see you in the morning." I pulled back and pecked Charlie on the cheek before I stood up to make my way to my room. I was feeling overjoyed with the change in Charlie. Could this last?

I shut my bedroom door behind me and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. I looked down at my ring again and the shimmer that came off my heart shaped crystal charm Edward had given me caught my attention. I focused on my bracelet and reached for the wolf charm Jacob had given me. I studied the charm closely and was surprised I didn't feel sadness when I though of Jake. I felt happy knowing that I had made the best decision for me. I was really happy I had chosen to marry Edward and was actually feeling butterflies about getting married in general to the man I loved with my whole being. I decided it was time to let Jacob go completely and took the bracelet off. I put the bracelet on my dresser and turned to hop in bed. I was actually exhausted and was hoping Edward to get here soon. I need to know what Charlie talked to him about and to snuggle up to his chest and breath in his heavenly scent. I must have drifted to sleep because the next thing I knew, I felt cold hands tucking my blankets around me.

I opened my eyes to look at him, "Hi…" I yawned.

He reached to turn my light off. He stood by my dresser looking puzzled. He turned to look at me as he picked up my bracelet. He studied it for a moment and then set it down, switched my light off and walked over to the bed. I felt him lay down next to me, "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry I took so long to get back. Alice and Rosalie cornered me with a bunch of brochures and idea's for our honeymoon." I heard the smile in his voice as he stroked my cheek with his fingertips. He had to feel my blush because he leaned over and kissed my hot cheeks.

"Edward…" I hesitantly began

Edward sighed, "You don't have to explain it to me love…"

"No Edward, I don't need to wear my bracelet to remember anyone. I will always care for Jacob, but you are my life. I have you and the only representation I need is this beautiful ring. I am yours and only yours…" I kissed his nose.

I tried to sit up, "hey, what did Charlie talk to you about earlier?" Edward was pulling me back down on the bed, "Bella, it was not bad, he was just asking to help pay for the wedding and was curious on where we would settle down after college." "Oh, is that all?" Why couldn't he have talked about that in front of me? Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him, "Bella, there is more, but he wants to surprise you with something so let him ok? He is being really great and it is not just a show. His thoughts back up his actions."

I turned onto my side to face him. I reached up to put my hand on his face. I leaned closer and gently placed my lips on his. This was my favorite thing to do… kissing my Edward. His lips moved gently but enthusiastically with mine. His lips trailed up to my ear and back to my lips so I could breath. He moved his hands to my waist and when I though he would pull away so no boundary lines were crossed, he pulled me on top of him. Our lips parted and I moaned in delight as his tongue found mine. I was feeling dizzy and my head was spinning out of control when he pulled away with a chuckle. "breath my love, that is still a necessity." I rolled back onto my back gasping for air. He rolled to his side playing with my hair. "did you want to talk honeymoon or go to sleep?"

I grinned "where would you like to go?"

He leaned into me and kissed my forehead, "I have a few idea's but I want to hear yours first."

I took his hand in mine and looked into his eyes, my heart fluttering. "I don't care where we go as long as we are together!" My stomach was full of butterflies at the thought…

"do you want to go somewhere warm? We can go anywhere you want. If you want to go to an Island and lay on the beach we can do that. I know how you love the heat."

I giggled, "I would rather go somewhere secluded… I just want to be with you."

I could feel Edward smile, "Well in that case, I was thinking about a place we live at sometimes in Canada. We have a house near some natural hot springs that are wonderful to relax in. It is very secluded and there is plenty of wildlife if I need to hunt more than normal."

I pulled myself closer to Edward, "sounds absolutely perfect to me!"

Edward pulled my blankets between us to keep me warm and whispered in my ear, "Sleep now my sweet Bella, I love you" He started to hum my lullaby… I smiled, "I love you too…" and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I woke in the morning and looked around. My heart sank as I noticed Edward was not here. Was yesterday all a dream? That would explain why Charlie was taking the news so well. I sat up and looked at my left hand. I grinned. My ring was still there… It was not a dream!

Stretching as I got up, I made my way to my bedroom door and walked out into the hall. I smiled as I heard Edward, Alice and Charlie talking in low whispers in the kitchen. I made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I skipped down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen everyone quit talking and turned to look at me.

Alice jumped up and danced her way to me, kissing me on the cheek. "Good morning sleepy head! Eat and get dressed! We are going shopping in Olympia today so hurry it up!" I looked over to Edward and he just shook his head laughing.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"No Bella, this is a girls shopping trip. Go have fun. I need to do a few things here."

I felt a surge of disappointment as I grabbed a bowl and box of cereal. I sat down at the table and slowly started to eat.

"Alice and I were just discussing wedding plans Bella" Charlie stated.

"And?" I choked out. It was too early in the morning for the planning to start.

"We were just talking about the location and guest list. You need to call Renee and get a list of people from Phoenix to invite." Alice mused.

"There is no discussion on location Alice. We are having it at your house. It is big enough, beautiful and most of all free!" I grumbled.

Charlie laughed, "Grumpy this morning Bella? Didn't get enough sleep?"

I sighed, I was grumpy because I didn't get to wake up next to Edward but I couldn't tell Charlie that. He might change his mind about Edward. "No dad, it just seems so early in the morning to be talking about wedding stuff!"

"Actually Bella, August 13th is closer than you think!" Alice sang out.

I finished my cereal and excused myself to go get ready for a long day of Alice pulling me from store to store. I threw on a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt. After pulling my hair into a ponytail, I went down to let Alice know I was ready.

Edward go up as I walked into the kitchen and pulled me into a hug. I glared down at Alice, "ready?" She giggled and told Charlie goodbye. The three of us walked out the front door and got into Edwards Volvo.

I looked at Edward and smiled, "I thought you were not coming shopping? Did you change your mind or is this a way to get me away from Charlie for the day for some alone time?" I was hoping for some alone time.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "We need to go back to the house so you and Alice can get her car. Rosalie wants to go with you as well. Alice has been dying to drive the Porsche. Oh, and I am staying behind today." I sighed in disappointment.

"Bella, cheer up! We will get a thing or two or three for Edward while we are shopping. You can surprise him later! You will see, it will be fun!" Alice was grinning.

-----------------------------------

We made it to Olympia in record time. "What's first on the list ladies?" I asked.

"Well, I want to look at a few 'specialty shops' to see if we can find the perfect gift for Edward." Alice and Rosalie giggled. I knew I didn't like the sound of that. We pulled up to a store and I wanted to die.

"Alice… NO!" We were in front of a "sex toys" store. "I am NOT going in there!"

Rosalie laughed, "Oh Bella, I have needed to get a few things for me and Emmett if that makes you feel better. Just come in and look around. You may be surprised and find something you want to try!"

I was humiliated. "Um… I don't have any experience in this area. I don't think I would know what I was looking at let alone how to use it!" I was blushing now.

Alice chimed in, "Oh Bella, we know what things are, what they are for and how to use them. Just think of us as your walking dictionary!"

Hesitantly I got out of the car. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store. I stood there praying I would not see anyone I knew - not that I knew a lot of people. I watched Alice and Rosalie bounce around the store…. It was like watching kids in a candy store. They were filling their baskets with all sorts of outfits and gadgets. I realized I was still standing in the entrance of the store when Alice bounded over to me grabbing my hand. "You have got to come see this! I think you and Edward would have a lot of fun with a few things I found." I groaned as Alice pulled me down a few isles.

She brought me to a "game section" and started picking things up and putting them in a second basket she informed me was mine. My mind was racing… I didn't want to be in this store. I didn't know what she was thinking.

I glared at Alice, "I am not getting that stuff! That is not me and Edwards style!"

Rosalie strode over to us and started helping Alice pick things out. "Oh Bella, relax! You don't know WHAT your style is yet!" She chimed.

"WAIT!" I couldn't take anymore.

Alice abruptly turned to me and glared. "Bella, quit being so difficult. This is not kinky stuff… just some fun games. Like this one, 'strip poker'… it's a game Edward can't cheat at because he can't read your mind to see what cards you have! That might lighten the mood a little! Oh, and here is 'pleasure dice'… you just roll the dice and do what you roll. It is a fun way to experiment!"

Rosalie added, "I found some edible panties and boxers too. What flavor do you think Edward would like Bella?"

I was dying inside… "um, I don't think they come in mountain lion flavor Rose!" I was glaring at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"what about you Bella? I have strawberry, cinnamon, vanilla, chocolate and I grabbed this one incase… pepperoni flavor…"

I let my head drop, "are you guys done humiliating me? I am NOT eating Edwards boxers! He is NOT eating my panties!" I moaned.

"We'll see about that! Just get them all Rose" giggled Alice.

Time seemed like is was standing still as I was being dragged down isle after isle. Finally we were checking out. I couldn't even look at the clerk as she rung us up. I stomped out of the store and waited by the car until Rosalie and Alice came out.

"Next stop, the mall" Alice sang. I breathed a sigh of relief realizing the humiliation was over. On our way to the mall my stomach growled alerting Rosalie that I was hungry. "Hey Bella, what sounds good? We can go through a drive through or eat at the mall… Or I do have those pepperoni boxers in the trunk!" Alice burst into laughter along with Rosalie. I just sat there fuming.

"No thanks, I will find something at the mall!"

After I refueled with some greasy Chinese food, we made our rounds to different stores. Up ahead I saw Victoria's Secret and made a mental note for myself that I needed to take a trip on my own in the next few weeks to pick a few things out for myself… There was NO WAY I could do that with Rosalie and Alice. They would only let me pick out something skanky and I wanted something of my choosing for our wedding night. Alice must have seen me glance into the windows as we passed by because she said something to Rosalie and they both grabbed my hands and pulled me into the store with big smiles on their faces. I didn't have the strength to fight them off. I hated shopping.

I groaned in defeat as they escorted me to the fitting rooms. "Stay here Bella while we go get things for you to try on. You get to pick out what you want this time!" Alice smiled as she gently pushed me toward a chair. "We will be right back with a few things"

I sat in the oversized dressing room trying not to think about what would be brought to me shortly. The door slowly opened and Rosalie walked in with an armful of things for me to try on. She hung them up as Alice walked in with another armful. "Um, did you get everything they had or what?" I tried to smile.

"No, just one of everything in your size!"

Rosalie handed me the first of many options to try on. It was floor length and white silk. There were spaghetti straps and a matching robe. It was beautiful. I tried it on and said, "Ok, I'll take this one! It is perfect."

Alice giggled, "Bella, just look at everything and pick all the ones you want!"

I swear I tried on at least 100 different things. Alice and Rosalie stood in the dressing room watching me sharing glances of amazement at my reaction to most of the things I tried on. I wanted almost everything I tried on. I didn't know how to decide.

"Just get them all Bella! Edward will be very pleased!"

I blushed, "I don't think I brought enough money with me to buy them all!" Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out a clear credit card with gold embossing and handed it to me. I looked at it closely and read my name: **Isabella M. Cullen **I was speechless.

"W-what is this?"

Rosalie sighed, "Bella, you are going to be Edwards wife in a month. He had this card issued for you because he wants you to get anything you want. He doesn't want you to worry about money."

My face was red. "I can't accept this! I don't need money or things. I just need Edward!"

Alice was at my side and grabbed my hands, "Bella, all Edward needs is you, but he also wants you to indulge a little bit every once in awhile. Just buy all this and don't worry about it. It is pretty much for him anyways!"

As I signed the credit slip I was feeling bad about spending close to a thousand dollars on intimate apparel. Alice reassured me again that Edward would be thrilled that I got all this stuff. As we walked out to the car I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement. We were going home and I was going to see Edward. I knew it was going to be a quick drive with Alice driving so I tried to relax and not focus on all the pretty things I had gotten today.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder, "Bella, have you decided which number you are going to wear on your wedding night?"

I grinned. "I am going to wear the long blue nightgown. I think Edward will freak out."

Rosalie laughed, "you have great taste Bella."

I had also bought a few pajama sets to wear before the wedding. Not too sexy but just pretty and comfortable. I am pretty sure Edward will love those too! I grinned as I thought about the leopard print tank and shorts set I would wear tonight. It was going to drive Edward crazy. I felt the butterflies return as I thought about how much fun it was to push Edwards boundary lines. He was willing to remove those boundary lines if I wanted before the wedding but I knew I wanted to wait. Maybe I should just wear my old holey t-shirt and sweats for the next month… Nah, it was too fun to tease Edward.

I giggled quietly as Alice glanced at me, "Bella, you are such a tease! Rose, you wouldn't believe how much we are starting to rub off on this poor girl! Edward deserves everything she is going to dish out! Get him good Bella!"

I blushed and looked out the window, "Girls! Clear your mind! Don't let Edward find out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

We were pulling up the drive as a wave of excitement blew through me. I could see the house and Edwards car was in the garage. Alice parked her car and I was out the door and nearly running into the house. "Edward?" I called as I entered. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs with the crooked grin I loved so much on his face. He flew down the stairs and picked me up and was racing back up the stairs toward his room before I blinked.

"Oh!" I managed to breath.

Edward chuckled at my reaction, "Oh Bella, I missed you today!"

He sat me on the bed and looked into my eyes for a moment. "Did you have a fun day?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you get anything fun?" I grimaced as he said this. He looked confused. "What's wrong?"

I groaned, "Well, Alice and Rosalie had fun embarrassing me. They made me go into this store that specializes in sex toys!"

As soon as I said this I regretted it. My face was bright red and hot. Edward sat down next to me and tried to hide his amused smile.

"Find anything interesting there?" I threw myself back on the bed and covered my face with my hands. I started to laugh. Edward was there pulling my hands from my face, "I have had to go all day without looking at your beautiful face, don't torture me by covering it up please."

I smiled and looked at him. "Oh, thank you for the credit card. I did end up buying some things when we finally got to the mall… I hope you don't mind that I spend almost a thousand dollars…" He reached over and traced my collar bone with his cool fingers

"I don't mind at all, care to show me what you bought?"

I blushed, "um, I bought some pajama's to sleep in that you can see tonight, but everything else has to wait until we are married!" I giggled as he leaned over and nibbled on my ear. He made a trail of kisses down my cheek to my lips and then crushed his lips to mine.

"can't I see just one thing?" he breathed. I could feel his breath against my lips and forgot to breath.

I pulled away changing the subject, I cleared my throat "what did you do today?"

He sat up, "not much really. Charlie took me fishing."

I was stunned. "wow! Did you have fun?"

Edward smiled, "Actually I did."

I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy. I was engaged to this marvelous creature and my dad was actually starting to like my choice and my love.

We arrived back at my house around 9pm and Charlie was enthralled in his baseball game. Edward was in a hurry to get back home to talk to Carlisle about a few things. I hung out in the front room with Charlie for an hour before excusing myself for bed.

I showered and put on my leopard print tank and short set. I stood there rethinking my plan and giggled as I put my holey t-shirt and sweats on over the top of my new sleepwear. I dried my hair, brushed my teeth and headed for my room. Sure enough, Edward was there laying on my bed waiting for me.

I turned my back to him and shut the door. My heart was pounding as I tried to work out the conversation we would have in my head. I finally turned around with my best poker face. Edward was sitting up on my bed now with an irritated look on his face. "Bella, I didn't know that stores sold pajama's like that these days! I was all excited to see your new pajama's and you walk in here with your old sweats and holey shirt." He was definitely irritated.

I suppressed a smile and walked over to stand right in front of him. "I thought you liked me in these!" I pouted.

Edward reached out to grab my waist but I back up out of his reach. "You look great in anything Bella, sorry if I offended you. I was just hoping for something a little less used I guess."

I couldn't believe how great I felt as Edward was falling into my little trap. "Fine, I will show you what I bought, but you have to PROMISE to look and not turn away even if you think you're seeing more than you can handle!" I grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella, just show me already!"

"Promise first!"

"Fine, I promise not to look away!"

I grinned as he looked at me, expecting me to move to my dresser or closet to retrieve my new pajamas. I crossed my arms in front of me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt preparing to pull it up over my head. I slowly started inching my shirt up over my stomach as he gasped. His mouth fell open. I had intentionally pulled the new top up a little to show him some skin. I released the tank and ripped the old shirt off quickly. I pulled my sweats off and blushed as he sat on my bed taking all of me in. His eyes were smoldering as he looked me up and down. Finally he snapped is gaping mouth closed and looked up at my face. His lips twitch and curved into his crooked grin as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Bella, do you really think it is wise to dress as my prey?" he asked as he bend down to kiss my throat.

I gasped and leaned into him wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hands rested on the small of my back pulling my body close to his. I kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses up to his jaw down to his chin, back up to his ear and down his neck. He sighed as his hands gently smoothed down over my bottom and then up my back. My lips found his as he hesitantly kissed me. His hands were back at my waist and I knew he was about to pull away so I parted my lips to taste his lips again before he ended the kiss. Instead he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My head was spinning as he backed up to my bed and sat down. My skin was on fire and I didn't want to stop. He quickly pulled away and flung me on the bed.

I moaned, "Edward…"

"Shhh! Charlie is on his way up!" and then he was gone.

I rolled onto my side trying to calm my breathing as I covered up with my quilt. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure Charlie would hear it when he peeked in on me. I closed my eyes tightly and thought about Alice giving me another makeover to distract me and slow my heart. It was starting to work as I heard my door open. I heard Charlie sigh and mumble, "How did my baby girl grow up so fast?" as he closed the door. I laid there waiting for Edward to come back. After a few minutes he still hadn't returned so I sat up and whispered, "Edward?"

I heard him chuckle from the corner where the rocking chair was.

"Aren't you going to come back and snuggle with me?" I whispered

"Not a chance until you settle down. It is better for me and you if you stay over there and I stay here." he replied.

"Edward" I whined

"Bella…"

"No Edward, I changed my mind! I want you right here, right now! A month is to far away!" I moaned.

"That's just your hormones talking, love. You really don't want our first time in your fathers house with him down the hall now do you? You want it to be special and right, correct?" he mused.

"Edward, I know what I want, now come over here and give it to me!" I was getting impatient now.

"If you still feel this way in the morning, I will take you somewhere special, away from everyone that could possibly overhear or mess with us…" I could hear the smile in his voice and I knew he was thinking of Emment wanting to torture him every time we kissed or were alone in his room.

"Well, only 45 minutes left until tomorrow morning, I guess I can wait that long" I huffed.

I felt two cold hands on my face, "Love, I meant in the morning when the sun has risen."

I knew I had lost. "Fine, at least sing me to sleep then?" With that said, I heard him start my lullaby and knew it was only a matter of time before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Edward was still there in my rocking chair staring at me. I stretched and sat up. "Morning!"

He grinned at me, "How'd you sleep my little temptress?"

I blushed and looked down, "pretty good I guess… did I talk much?"

He chuckled, "it was quite a show, love. I am glad Charlie is such a sound sleeper. He would have thought I had snuck in your room last night with as loud as you got a few times." He was shaking with laughter now.

I threw myself back on the bed wanting to die.

He was by my side in an instant. "Don't worry love, my only regrets is that I can't read your mind to see what all the moaning was about!"

I rolled over to put my back to him. I was starting to remember more vividly my 'dream' from last night and was so grateful that he couldn't read my mind…

"My only question now is, have you re-thought your priorities? Did you want to go somewhere alone with me? Just say the word and I am all yours love!"

I rolled over and stared into his face still blushing. "Um, I don't know. I want to scream yes, but on the other hand, I want to wait. Thank you for staying in the rocking chair last night and protecting my 'virtue'." I grinned as I reached over to touch his face.

I sat up so he could sit down next to me. He reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it. I closed my eyes enjoying his cool touch.

He cleared his throat, "You don't have anymore surprises for me in the pajama department do you? I don't know if I can control myself again if you pull another strip tease stunt like that tonight." He was grinning.

"Well, I have a few more sets, want to see them?" His eyes grew wide… I giggled, "I will keep them on the hangers instead of putting them on for a fashion show. That way you can decide if I should wear them or my old holey shirt and sweats."

He nodded speechless. I could see the pent up frustration returning to his face. "Edward, maybe I should just wait until after we are married…"

"Oh no, I really want to see what you got with Alice and Rosalie… will you please show me?" he was dazzling me now.

I got up and walked over to the closet and reached in for the first hanger. I pulled out a blue satin tank set and held it up to me grinning. He closed his eyes, "next". The look on his face was tortured. I giggled again.

I hung up the blue p'j's and grabbed the next one. It was a soft fuzzy black and white zebra print. I held it up to me as he opened his eyes. He threw himself back on my bed groaning, "Bella, why do you torture me like this? Was this Alice or Rosalie's idea?"

I hung it back up and walked over to him. I sat down and put my hand on his knee. He jumped a bit to my touch and turned his face to look at me. "I picked them all out myself. They just brought me one of everything in the store and let me pick everything without commentary." I couldn't stop grinning. I found that tormenting Edward was getting more pleasurable every time I did it.

He moved vampire speed as he stood up. "I will wait downstairs, you get dressed for the day. Esme was hoping I would bring you over so she could spend some time with you. She wants to remodel my room to incorporate your taste to turn it into 'our' room as a wedding gift and wants to pick your brain for ideas"

I had to find my voice to speak, "I thought we would have to leave and never be able to return because of the treaty…" I whispered.

"We will have to leave for awhile, but we will be able to return eventually. She wants to have us leave our house with you having a place in it for when we do finally return."

"oh" I managed to mutter. He left me in my room to change and get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Time was flying by. It was just a week before the wedding now and Alice was busy as ever. I was in the Cullen's kitchen enjoying a piece of pizza Edward had ordered when Rosalie walked in. Edward stiffened and growled low under his breath. I tensed up and looked at him wondering what he was so angry about. Rosalie ignored him and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I just thought you should know that Alice and I are throwing you a bachelorette party tonight."

I almost choked on my food. I was not expecting this at all. "Um, who is coming?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well, we invited Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Oh, Esme, Alice and I will be here too."

I felt a twinge of panic set in. I had not met the Denali Females yet and was worried about it. "W-why did you invite Tanya and her sisters? Oh, and Lauren?" My face was hot.

Edward stood up glaring at Rosalie.

"Well," Rosalie began, "they are coming to the wedding and are very good friends with our family. Besides, they are dying to meet the 'little human girl' who conquered the might Edward Cullen! Plus, I just want to see the look on Laurens face all night as she is green with jelousy! It will be awesome!"

I let my head drop to the table. What was happening? I was not sure that I wanted to meet Tanya or her sisters. Edward had reassured me that nothing had ever gone on between them but I still felt uneasy. My appetite was gone and what I had eaten felt like it wanted to come back up. I groaned. I let my head rest on the table until I felt Edwards hands pulling me up to face him. He looked concerned. I glared over to Rosalie, "So do you really think it is a very good idea to have Angela, Jessica and Lauren come to a 'vampire' bachelorette party?" I was dying. I didn't know how I would get out of this one.

Rosalie laughed, "We will all be on our best behavior. Besides, the guys are throwing Edward a bachelor party tonight as well. It is sort of a joint effort, the only way Edward would allow this anyways. Charlie will be there as well as Ben, Tyler and Mike.

"Great, my dad parading around with a bunch of vampires… comforting!"

"Actually, Ben, Tyler and Mike are going to be there too so it isn't all vampires Bella!" Rosalie grinned.

I looked at Edward. "Did you know about this? Why didn't you tell…"

Edward cut me off by kissing me. "Bella," he whispered, "I found out last night and promised I wouldn't tell. I have seen what Alice is planning and it is going to be fine. You won't be subject to strippers or anything too vulgar!"

I moaned, "anything too vulgar? So there will be something embarrassing?"

Edward swooped me up and brought me outside. "Lets go for a walk ok?" He slid his hand into mine and pulled me towards the back of the house. I could hear the river and the sounds of birds. I could feel the breeze on my face. I loved being outside with Edward. All my worries rushed out of my mind as I concentrated on just enjoying the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We walked down behind his house to the river. Edward guided me to the wooden swing and helped me sit down before he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. It felt so good to just be with him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes enjoying the sounds of nature. I don't know how long we sat in silence before Edward whispered, "are you sleeping Bella?"

I smiled, "no, just enjoying a quiet moment with you." I lifted my head and leaned over to kiss him. He knew what I wanted and brought his ice cold lips to mine and tenderly kissed me back.

As Edward pulled away from me I saw worry in his eyes. I leaned away a little confused, "Is there something wrong?"

Edward looked at the river for a few moments and then returned his gaze to mine, "Bella, has anyone ever told you any details about Tanya's family and what they do?"

I stared at him even more confused, "um, no… I don't remember anyone really talking about them much…"

He took my hands in his, "Do you remember when you did some research on vampires before our little adventure in Port Angeles?"

I nodded confused.

"Did you read anything about 'Succubus' or 'succubi'?" he continued.

"I-I don't th-think so…" I was really confused now. What was he talking about? What is a Succubus or Succubi?

He sighed and briefly looked away and then down at our hands while rubbing circles on the back of my hands with his thumb.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Bella, I need to tell you about Tanya's family before the party tonight so you understand and are prepared to meet them first hand. I have talked to her and her sisters in depth and told them you are completely off limits and that some of your friends will be there so they need to be on their best behavior…" He broke off for a second and then looked me in the eyes.

"A Succubus or Succubi is a demon or vampire that is in the form of a beautiful women who seduces men. At first Tanya and her sisters would find their victims and seduce them, when they were finished having sex, they would drain the men of their blood. They started to grow a conscious and started to feel remorse for their victims. They were desperate to find a new way to live without killing the men they seduced. They started feeding on animals like we do to alieviate their thirst. They still seduce men, they just let them live after…"

I stared at Edward in disbelief. He must have seen it on my face because he stopped talking to watch my face. "Bella, are you alright?" He let go of my hands to cradle my face in his hands. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "Bella, talk to me. What are you thinking?" What was I thinking? I was going to be around female vampire suducing demons, my friends would be there completely oblivious… Charlie! Oh my gosh! Charlie would be there! I started shaking my head. I was scared now… really scared.

"Bella, talk to me…"

I didn't know where to start, "d-did they… um… ever use their… you know… powers on… you?" that was all I could get out.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "They tried Bella, oh did they try, but I refused all of them like a perfect gentlemen. Even before I met you, I refused them. I have never wanted to be with any woman in anyway until I met you. After I met you, you were all I could see, all I wanted, all my desires focused on you. When I left after I met you that first day, I went to Tanya's family and you were all I could think about. They tried then too, but I still refused. I had to come back and learn about you, be close to you… It was the best decision I made, to get to understand you, to know you…. I never dreamed you would ever return the desires and feelings I had for you."

"Will they come here looking to seduce… um, you know men?" I whispered

Edward got very serious, "I told them you and your friends were off limits Bella, you have nothing to worry about."

"But Charlie is my dad… did you tell them that he was off limits?" I pressed.

"Yes, of course." he replied.

Relief washed over me. "you know, it might be fun to see them mess with Lauren and Mike a little bit… Jessica too… Oh, and Tyler. Nothing too serious, but just a little bit" I grinned.

Edward chuckled, "Bella, you have no idea what you are talking about. You have no idea what you are suggesting!"

"So, what is on the agenda for the parties?" I asked

"Well, it looks like me and the guys are starting out having a paintball gun war in Seattle. You girls are going for manicures and pedicures followed by massages at a spa in Seattle." He was grinning.

"oh, that sounds do-able!" I was actually looking forward to that. "What about after that … no strip clubs right? I am not comfortable with that" I was blushing now.

"No, Bella, no strip clubs… we are however meeting up after the paintball gun wars and pampering party to board a yacht downtown Seattle. We will go on a little cruise to see the city lights and play a few games, normal human games, no kinky stuff… I made sure of that since Charlie will be there." He was happy, but still had a look of distress on his face.

"Edward, what else is bugging you? You still seem a little stressed over something."

He sighed, Well, you know how we compromise when we don't agree on things? I sort of had to compromise with Alice, Rose, Tanya, Irina and Kate…"

I cut him off mortified… "What did you agree to Edward?"

"There will be no questionable activities unless we give the ok at the 'official' party, but then the girls get to keep you overnight in Seattle after your human friends go home." He looked at me worried of my reaction.

I was stone faced. "Edward, how much longer do we have until we leave for our parties?"

He looked at his watch, "about an hour and forty five minutes, why?"

"lets get out of here and just not show up at the parties… lets go to Vegas and just get married. I don't want to stay overnight with a bunch of sex crazed vampires, and I am not just taking about Tanya and her sisters! Rosalie and Alice could go join them and fit right in from what I saw on our shopping trip to Olympia last month!" I took a breath and continued, "lets just go before anyone knows where we went to, we will call them when we are safely away and fill them in. We have time if we leave right…."

"Oh Bella!" I cringed as I heard Alice sing behind us, "Where do you think you are planning on running off to young lady?… and spoiling all my fun…"

I heard a growl coming from Edward and he tensed up next to me, "Alice, could you give us some privacy? We are not running off anywhere unless you decide to come over and interupt us."

"Well.." she huffed, "I just saw the most disturbing vision of you and Bella in Las Vegas, in your car getting married in a drive thru wearing shabby clothes to boot!" She was standing in front of us now pouting.

"I just told Bella about your overnight plans and she is a little scared…"

I was blushing and couldn't make eye contact with Alice. She knew how to put me on a guilt trip and I didn't want to go there right now.

"Bella, I promise you will have fun. This is a human experience you must have my dear. I wish someone would have been there to do this fun stuff for me. You might find the slumber party quite educational if you would just chill and let loose!" Alice was pleading. I glared up at her and folded my arms not wanting to concede. "You wont even miss Edward, You wont have time to even think about him, Bella, PLEASE!" I was softening and she knew it. She continued, "I promise I wont play dress up with you after tonight until your wedding day, I wont do any makeovers or take you shopping… I promise to just leave you alone if that is what you want. Just please say you'll come and try to have fun…."

She had me. I took in a deep breath and let it out, "Alright Alice, I will go, I will try to have fun… I will try to be a good sport and not complain…"

Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands, "oh Bella, you are the best human sister I have! Thank you!"

And with that, she danced back toward the house. Edward was laughing now, "you are so easy Bella…"

"I AM NOT!" I slapped his shoulder in frustration…

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose and then picked me up and started running… We ran until I asked, "where are you taking me? Are we playing hookie now? I was hopeful.

"I just want to be alone with you for a little bit. No listening vampires to hear us…" he whispered in my ear.

He has slowed to a fast walk and then stopped. He leaned his head down to mine and kissed me gently on the lips, "Why Edward, are you trying to get me alone to seduce me?" I was giggling with anticipation.

"Nope, just wanting to have you to myself, no lines are going to be crossed got it?" He looked at me with smoldering eyes…

"o-okay" my voice broke… I lifted my free arm up around his neck and laced my fingers through his hair before pulling his face down to mine. He smiled and set me down on my feet in front of him. I lifted my other arm and placed it on his face, standing on my tippy toes waiting for him to lean down and meet me halfway, he didn't make me wait long. He kissed me passionately, making all my worries disappear. Oh how I love to kiss Edward. The feel of his cool lips on mine, the smell of his breath… there are not words to describe it accurately.

I pulled away this time ending the kiss before he was done. He groaned, "Bella, we are all alone here in the woods, you have no self control at Charlie's house when he is in the next room, but all the control in the world out here in the middle of nowhere? You are such a tease" he moaned. I giggled in delight.

"Edward, I just have one question… Are you and the boys staying in Seattle too or are you coming back here tonight?"

"I will come back here with the guys but then drive back to Seattle in my car. I am giving you a phone to call me in case you are miserable and want me to rescue you from the clutches of the Succubi…" He grinned down at me, "I wont be far away… promise!"

I smiled, "I might just need my 'knight in shining armor' to rescue me…" My face felt hot as I replied

He shrugged his shoulders and winked at me, "Even if you have a great time and don't need my knightly services, may I have the honor of escorting you home in the morning?"

My heart rate picked up as I stretched up to kiss his perfect lips, "Of course!"

Edward gave me a hug and helped me climb on his back. It was time to get ready for our separate but joint parties. He took off running toward his house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alice was waiting on the back porch with her arms folded, tapping her foot at a fast pace. She glowered at us as we approached. "We have to leave soon and there isn't much time to get Bella ready! Get her up to my room NOW Edward!"

Oh boy, Alice was mad and she was about to take it out on me… "Alice, please go easy on me…" I whimpered

She cut me off, "This is MY party, you have no say in your clothing, make up or hair! Get your human butt up to my room before I decide to let Tanya and her sisters handle the games at the joint party Bella!"

Crap! She had me… "Edward, get me upstairs NOW!" I was in a major panic all of the sudden. Edward could sense my sudden panic and without further comment flew me into the house and up to Alice's room. Alice was right on Edwards heals as he set me down.

"Shoo shoo shoo you big… big… Bella hog! Out you go! We will see you no sooner than when we board the yacht. Do I make myself clear Edward?" She had her hands on her hips trying to intimidate him. She was an absolute psychic psycho today!

"Crystal!" Edward breathed through clenched teeth. She was really getting on his nerves. He pulled me into a tight hug and lowered his face to mine kissing me with all the passion and exuberance he could. Alice growled under her breath and Edward released me.

Now I was mad. I wasn't done kissing Edward. "ALICE CULLEN HALE! Did you just growl at my almost husband?" Oh that felt good to call him my husband. I blushed.

"What are you going to do about it you… you…you… HUMAN!?!" She was looking me up and down like she was ready to fight. Edward burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of us, backed out the door and managed in between gasps of air, "just,,, don't… kill… each… other… please!"

Alice and I looked at each other before falling on the floor laughing ourselves. Stress does weird things sometimes.

Alice did her usual makeover torture but in a much quicker pace than usual. She kept complaining about the time. Finally she got me dressed, literally. I gave no effort so that I wouldn't hinder her in anyway. She preferred it that way most of the time. I really liked the outfit she had bought for the occasion. The shirt was Edwards favorite blue with intricate beaded designs around the neckline and a high waist, the bottom of the shirt flowed down just below my hips with more beadwork along the hem. The pants were denim, not your cheap run of the mill denim and were tailored to me. They fit me perfect and oh they are so comfortable. "Alice? Where in the world did you find these jeans? They are so comfortable I bet I could sleep in them!"

Alice just rolled her eyes and pulled me to the mirror to let me examine myself for a quick second. As she was pulling me out into the hall, she yelled, "Rose, Esme… lets get a move on! We need to be out the door in less than 1 minute!" She glanced at me and then threw me effortlessly over her shoulder and raced me out the door. She had me buckled into the back seat of Rosalie's car and we were all on our way to Seattle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alice?" I asked, "Is everyone just meeting there?" I was so curious about Tanya and her sisters now that we were on our way.

"Yes, we are meeting at the spa for our pampering party. It is going to be great! I saw the color you will pick tonight and Edward will freak! Do you want to know what color you pick?" She was bouncing in her seat.

"Um, sure… I guess" why did that actually matter I wondered.

"I think you first picked it just because of the name, but then you actually liked the color…" She squealed.

"Ok Bella, are you ready to hear it?" She was about to burst with excitement.

"spit it out Alice!" Rosalie grumbled

"Ok… it's this deep maroon color, maybe with a little burgundy… it's name is 'Vampire State Building'! Do you get it? Instead of 'Empire', it is Vampire!" she started to giggle.

Esme and I looked at each other and then we saw Rosalie shoot a glance back at us through the rearview mirror and then we all lost it. Rosalie actually had to pull the car to the side of the road to gain composure. Alice was out of control.

We arrived at the spa before anyone else. I couldn't help but be nervous knowing it was just a matter of time before I would finally meet Tanya and her sisters. I paced back and forth feeling the knots in my stomach tighten. Esme noticed and came to my side.

"Sweetheart, what's on your mind? She quietly asked.

"Just nervous…" my voice broke.

"About meeting Tanya and her family?" she guessed.

My face was hot as I looked down. Esme placed her cool hand on my cheek.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about. They know you have captured Edwards heart and they are thrilled for him. They are so excited to meet you." She explained.

Rosalie came over to where we were standing. "Tanya and her family are here Bella, come meet them." She grabbed my hands and started pulling me to the entrance of the spa. My heart was racing. I didn't really know what to expect with the knowledge Edward shared with me earlier. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something more pleasant, the memory of my last experience in the meadow with Edward flooded my mind and I started to smile. Oh how I love that man. Rosalie jerked me out of my daydreaming as he tugged on my hand and spoke… My eyes flew open and right in front of my stood 3 gorgeous vampires.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate - This is Bella Swan." Rosalie raised my hand slightly.

Tanya took a step forward and reached her hand out for mine. She was smiling at me.

"Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you. To meet the lucky girl who has stolen Edwards heart! I didn't think it could ever be done when he wouldn't even look twice at me or my sisters… We tried everything…" I was blushing now as she spoke. "… But Edward was so set in his ways… a perfect gentleman. Can you believe it? And look at you! You are so adorable!" she leaned in closer to me, "mmmmmm, and you do smell lovely."

I didn't know how to respond. "Um, thanks?"

Irina chuckled and added, "We will have fun getting to know you after your friends leave tonight. We brought a few fun ideas with us to help you out with Edward…"

Alice glared at Irina and broke in quickly, "Girls, lets not scare Bella into calling Edward so soon! He has every right to come get her from the hotel if she calls him! You promised to be good right?"

Just then Angela, Jessica and Lauren walked into the spa. They were ooh-ing and awe-ing taking everything in. Their eyes were bright as they looked at me. Angela came to my side and gave me a hug. "You look beautiful Bella!" she said excitedly.

I could see Lauren rolling her eyes. She obviously still hated me. I don't know why she even bothered in coming. I didn't want her here, she wasn't my friend. I sighed and then grinned at the thought of giving Tanya free reign on Lauren.

Jessica started her usual babbling. "Oh my gosh Bella! This is going to be so fun tonight! Oh and romantic! I am so excited Mike will be there too. It is like a romantic date all in one!" She looked over at Kate, Irina and Tanya. "hi! I am Bella's best friend Jessica. We have been best friends since she moved to Forks. I sort of introduced her to Edward I guess. This is so cool! Are you related to the Cullen's?"

I was getting really annoyed with her now… I don't think I would call her my best friend, and she definitely didn't introduce me to Edward. He did that all on his own. I took in a deep breath and then decided that she could just have her fun.

Kate looked at Jessica, "Oh, are you a bridesmaid or the maid of honor then?" she let a low giggle escape, I hope Jessica didn't hear it.

Jessica looked startled. Jessica turned to look at me. "Am I in your line Bella?" I blushed and looked down. "Um, no Jessica. Sorry." I was horrified. I didn't know how she would react. What was Irina thinking?

I peeked over to Angela and she just calmly smiled at me. "Ben is excited to be at Edwards bash right now. We are so thankful you thought to invite us Bella. It means a lot."

Angela was always so kind and loyal to me. She knew when to change the subject and always complied. I gave her a thankful glance and then looked at Alice, "I think we are all here… lets get started!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alice grinned… She walked to the front counter and had a quiet conversation with the gal sitting behind the desk.

After a few more minutes, another woman came out to greet us, "Hello girls. My name is Ashley and I will be bringing you back to the party room. We are going to be starting off with four of you getting pedicures, 3 of you getting manicures and 3 getting massages. We have robes for you to change into before we begin. Would any of you enjoy some sparkling water to begin with?"

We all looked around at each other smiling excitedly.

"Ok," she continued, "I understand this party is to celebrate an upcoming wedding. Bella, I would like you to come with me first and then the rest of you will be brought back shortly."

I blushed and stepped forward, following closely behind Ashley. She brought me back into another room and motioned me toward a closed door. "I have something special for you. If you could just go in there and change into your robe, I can go get the rest of your friends and we can get started…" She turned and walked back the way she had come.

I gently opened the door and stepped inside. A feeling of relaxation swept through me as I closed the door behind me. The room was lit by candle light and beautiful. I glance around the room and nearly screamed as I looked at my mom sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Mom!" I ran over to her as she stood up. "I thought you couldn't come until tomorrow night!" I was tearing up. I hadn't seen my mom in so long. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her close. She placed her hands on my face and looked at me.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you. You look so beautiful. You are absolutely glowing."

"When did you get in? How did you get here?" I asked excitedly.

My mom smiled, "Edward flew Phil and I out this morning and put us up in a beautiful hotel a few blocks from here. He wanted this to be a surprise. He called us last night giving us all the details. Phil and I were surprised and it was so difficult to not call you today, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this if I had."

"Mom… I am so happy you are here! I really have missed you so much!" I cried.

"I know sweetie. Now get changed so we can have some fun!" she looked happy.

My mom and I joined the rest of the party a few minutes later. I decided that I wanted Angela, Esme and my mom to be with me in my group. We started with the pedicures. It felt so good getting my feet and calves massaged. Alice was right again.. I loved the 'vampire state building' polish. It was perfect. My mom and Angela opted for a dark pink, while Esme went for a deep red. The conversation was great. Esme and my mom seemed to really like each other. Angela was great to talk to… I was really going to miss her. I felt a twinge of sadness.

Lauren and Jessica were split up… Irina and Alice took Jessica in their group for massages and Rosalie and Tanya took Lauren for manicures. I smirked thinking about the torture those two would unleash on Lauren. Sadly Lauren probably thought she fit in nicely with Rosalie and Tanya in the looks department. I giggled to myself. I didn't hear much of that groups conversation while their manicures were taking place but the look on Laurens face was perfectly green. I only could imagine what Rosalie and Tanya were discussing!

When it came time to switch stations, I caught Jessica and Lauren steel a second to gossip together. I heard Lauren tell Jessica, "Can you believe Tanya offered her body to Edward and he refused? How could he refuse that and go back to Bella?" Her tone was full of insults. I rolled my eyes trying to not let her insults bother me. Alice noticed and gracefully danced to my side…

"Bella, Edward refused everyone because they don't hold a candle to you… not even by a little!" She kissed me on the cheek and then danced away settling down in a manicure station.

I grinned at her. Alice was such a great sister to me. She always knew how to make me smile. I walked into a massage room, removed my robe and climbed up on the table laying face down. I focused on getting comfortable between the silk massage sheets. I laid there relaxing to the beautiful soft music waiting for the therapist to come in and start my massage. I heard the door open and quietly close.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hello, my name is Gunther and I will be giving you a full body massage. Let me know if I go too deep."

I took in a deep breath and tensed up as I heard a males voice. I was expecting a female and wasn't sure about having any man touch my body other than Edward.

I jumped as two cold hands slid down my back and heard a familiar low chuckle. I leaned up turning my head to look into Edwards glorious eyes. He was leaning down over me shifting my hair to one side of my neck.

"You look absolutely beautiful right now my love…"

My heart was racing. I smiled at him and rolled onto my back being careful to keep the sheet from slipping down revealing more than I wanted.

"What are you doing here Edward? I asked gasping

"The guys are taking a break so I decided to come check on you… I can't stay. Alice is going to be livid that I'm here but I asked your massage therapist Kristi for a few minutes and told her not to let anyone in until I came out…" His eyes were smoldering.

I grinned as he lowered his face to mine. The kiss he gave me was one for the record books. I felt so much emotion and love as his lips moved with min. I felt like I was floating in the clouds as his hands cupped my face. "I love you" I whispered as he pulled away. "I can't wait to be your wife in a few days…" I was smiling as my heart rate started to slow.

"I know. As every hour passes, I cant help but think that it is one less hour until you are my wife and I am your husband!" he leaned back down and kissed my neck before turning to walk to the door. As he reached for the handle, he turned to look back at me smiling, "you are my everything Mrs. Cullen…"

My heart skipped as I heard him call me by his last name. He slowly opened the door and left. I rolled back onto my stomach and tried to relax. Krisit came in a few seconds later. The massage felt great but I had a very hard time focusing on anything but Edwards kiss.

It was time to change stations again and I could tell by the glare Alice gave me that she knew about my visitor. I walked over to her and threw my arms around her, "Oh Alice, I am having so much fun. Thank you for everything. That was the BEST massage ever!" I stretched up and kissed her on the forehead and then looked her in the eyes. "Don't be mad Alice" I whispered, "He just came to tell me he loved me and to give me a kiss… that's all."

She sighed and wrapped me in her arms. "Oh, I know. I'm glad you're having a great time!"

I joined my group after a few minutes and settled down for a manicure. "Did you want your toes and fingers to match in color?" my manicurist asked.

I looked at my nails. I blushed realizing she didn't have much to work with since I bit my nails. She smiled at me, "How about if I give you acrylic nails and turn it into a pink and white set." I looked at her and nodded.

Our night at the spa was over without incident. We all went back to change into the clothes we came in so we could leave to meet up with the guys for your boat ride. I was looking forward to being with Edward again. I hurridley got dressed and went out to the waiting room. Lauren was the only one in there. I cringed as I walked in to join her.

"So, Bella. Where are you and Edward honeymooning?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Um, I think we are going up to a place his family owns in Canada. He said it is beautiful and very secluded…" I blushed.

"Interesting" she spat. "I would have thought you would go somewhere exotic" she mused insultingly.

"Actually Lauren, I asked him if we could just go somewhere quiet and secluded so we could just focus on being together! It was my choice!" I sneered.

Rosalie walked into the waiting room obviously overhearing our conversation. "Oh Bella, have you seen pictures of our house by the hot springs? It is ten times nicer than our home in Forks. It is a mansion and you wont need to leave for two weeks if you don't want to. It is fabulous! Emmett and I go there to get away all the time."

Laurens face went from an evil smirk to red with fury in a flash. I turned away trying to supress my laugh.

We arrived at the pier talking and laughing and enjoying each others company with one exception - Lauren. She was driving me crazy and I was about to tell her to go home until we rounded the building to board our boat for the evening. We all stopped dead in our tracks. Edward was standing on the dock next to the bridge waiting to board the biggest yacht I had ever seen. It was breathtaking. I looked at Edward, he was grinning from ear to ear holding out his hand for me. ME! I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this man in my life. I heard him chuckle as my face went hot. Behind him stood all the men in his party. All I could focus on was him… The man of my dreams, that man that starred in my dreams. My Edward. I heard the girls giggle behind me

Esme and my mom came to my side and grabbed my hands to get me walking again. I couldn't stop smiling as we approached. Esme let go of my hand to walk to Carlisle. My mom walked me to Edward and gave him my hand. He looked at my mom, "Thank you Renee.." he pulled me into a hug, "Have I told you tonight how beautiful you are?" He pulled back gazing into my eyes.

"Uh-hum…" Emmett cleared his throat, "Lets get this party started! Edward, please take Bella aboard or move out of the way!" I could hear the laugh in his voice.

Edward put his arm around my waist and looked at me, "ready beautiful?"

I couldn't talk. I just smiled and nodded with tears in my eyes.

We boarded the boat everyone stood looking around. Edward excused us, "I would like Bella to meet the captain of the ship, we will be right back, but feel free to get started without us!"

He pulled me away from the crowd down a hallway. My head was spinning. I had never been on anything so extravagant. I couldn't even imagine how much a yacht like this would cost. I didn't want to even know I decided. We took the elevator to the control center floor. We were so high off the water and the view were amazing. There were 4 men suited up in formal attire standing around the different controls. We stepped to the middle of the room when one man turned to look at us. He stood up straight and walked to us,

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, welcome aboard. We hope you enjoy your night."

"Carl," Edward replied, "we will. Bella and I were wondering if we could go through the San Juan Islands this evening instead of cruising down the Seattle coastline."

"Of course." he replied.

We got back on the Elevator. Edward turned to me smiling. "Do you like the ship?"

"Of course I do! It is beautiful!" I blushed, "How could someone NOT like this?" I stammered.

"Good. It belongs to our family. Carlisle and Esme bought it a few years ago so we could vacation in the sun without calling attention to ourselves. We like the heat too!" He winked at me.

"I hate to sound dumb, but how do you not call attention from the crew when you are all sparkly?" I giggled.

"Easy, we don't have a crew… we drive the boat. We are all experience sailors!" He picked me up into a hug.

"Of course" I muttered. They could do everything I thought to myself.

We walked hand and hand into the party. "Oh, Edward, can Tanya mess with Lauren a little bit tonight? She is driving me nuts!"

He chuckled, "as you wish!"

We were having a great time playing games and eating the delicious food. I could see that Lauren was miffed sitting next to Tanya who was obviously unleashing her powers on Tyler. I laughed as Lauren got up to sit between Tanya and Tyler. Tanya glanced over to me and winked before inviting Tyler to dance. I thought Lauren would blow a fuse she was so red faced.

I saw Carlisle and Esme stand up and walk to the front of the room. He asked for every ones attention.

"Alright, I want to welcome everyone on board our boat, we want you all to make yourselves at home."

I blushed and looked down. I heard my mom, Phil and Charlie gasp. I felt Edward pull me closer as Carlisle continued…

"I would like to have Bella and Edward come join me and Esme please."

My legs were shaky. I didn't know if I could stand. Edward pulled me up kissed the top of my head as he walked me up to where Carlisle and Esme were standing. I could feel every ones eyes on me. Carlisle began again,

"Bella, I don't know how to express the love Esme and I have for you. You have brought on so many wonderful changes in Edward and our entire family. He is now complete with you by his side and in turn you have completed our family. Welcome to our family Bella." Esme pulled me into a hug and then Carlisle did the same.

I had tears running down my face, "Thank you. You all mean so much to me. I love you all"

Carlisle smiled, "Carry on… lets party!"

Just then, Emmett and Jasper stood up. A calm feeling swept through the room.

"We have a few fun games we would like to play before you guys go off to explore this beautiful vessel. Edward, Bella… since you are standing right here, you will be the first to play." Jasper grinned, "Charlie did you bring the handcuffs?"

"I sure did!" he croaked.

I felt panicked. Handcuffs? What in the world were they planning with handcuffs. I started to walk back to my seat…

"Oh no you don't…" Emmett picked me up and brought me back to where Edward was standing trying to stiffle a laugh. He set me down, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way… I suggest the easy way, but hey, you choose Bella!" Edward was trying really hard to keep a straight face while I glared at him.

Charlie got up and walked over to Emmett handing him two pairs of handcuffs while winking at me.

"Dad! I cannot believe you are in on this!" I was glaring at him.

Emmett and Jasper called our names in unison. We looked over to see them each dangling a pair of handcuffs with their pinkie fingers. Edward moved behind me and slid his arms around my waist hugging me from behind.

He leaned his head down to the side of my head and whispered, "This should be fun Bella. We even get to keep the handcuffs when the game is over! I guess Charlie thinks we would enjoy them!" He snickered quietly.

I was starting to sweat and my face was red hot as Edward started pushing me toward his brothers from behind me. I could hear our friends and family giggling and whispering amongst themselves. I am glad they could see the humor in this. I hated being in the spotlight.

Jasper cleared his throat to regain every ones attention. "Charlie, I am sure you have wanted to do this several times since Bella and Edward got together… would you do the honor of 'cuffing' Edward, make sure the handcuffs are tight and behind his back…"

I heard Charlie get up while laughing… He was more than happy to ablidge. He walked up to Emmett, grabbed a pair of handcuffs and turned to face Edward. Clearing his throat he began in his most official voice:

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be held against you…"

Edward cut in, "Excuse me Chief Swan, can I ask what I did wrong?" He was trying to be serious.

"You are being charged with theft. You stole my daughters heart!" Charlie looked at me and winked. I stood there looking at Charlie goofing off with Edward and smiled.

Emmett called out, "Hey Newton! I know you have probably fantisised about this many times, do you want to come put handcuffs on Bella?" My eyes were wide with embarrassment as I heard Emmett. Just what I needed, Mike role-playing.

Mike got up with a big smile on his face more than happy to be of assistance. Jessica glared at his back knowing all too well what was probably going through his head. Mike took the handcuffs from Jasper and turned to look at me with a big smile on his face. "This should be fun…" he purred. I felt sick.

I could sense Edwards mood switched from playfulness to irritation obviously after hearing Mikes thoughts. As Mike walked by Edward, I heard Edward say "Hey Mike, even in handcuffs, I can still kick your…."

"Behave!" I hissed Edward. Mike ignored Edward and walked behind me pulling my arms behind my back and placing the handcuffs on my wrists.

"Hey Bella, wanna see if there is a bed on this boat?" Mike asked loud enough for Edward to hear, obviously taunting him. Edward clentched his teeth and his fists balled up.

"Um Mike… please get your hands off me and go sit with your girlfriend you perv!" I said annoyed.

Mike sauntered back to sit by a sulking Jessica. Emmett now told us our instructions…

"Alright, the goal is to move your handcuffed hands from your back to your front and then you have to get your arms around each other so you are in a hugging stance. If you can do this in less than 2 minutes you will win a really awesome prize… Jasper looked intently to Edward and I saw Edward nod his head. I looked into Edwards eyes waiting for an explanation, "I cant use vampire speed" he whispered in a volume only I would be able to hear. I grinned.

"On your mark, get set… GO!"

I immediately dropped to my knees and tried to get my bottom through my connected arms.

"Ouch!" Not so easy… I tried again focusing on stretching.

"aaahhh… this hurts my wrists!" I complained glairing at Emmett and Jasper.

I tried again and finally gave up.

"Its impossible to do that unless you have freakishly long arms!" I muttered as Edward got his arms in front of him. He flashed me a grin as he bent down and grabbed my shoulder to pull me up to stand. He lifted his arms and slid them over my head and down to my waist hugging me close to him.

"I like this game…" he mused. "I like having you handicapped…" He leaned his face to mine and kissed me gently. I blushed remembering my parents were in the room watching us kissing.

I pulled back a little and whispered, "my parents are watching Edward."

"So are mine love…" he kissed me again. Suddenly I didn't care. I kissed him back enjoying it. It felt great standing in Edwards arms knowing he couldn't let go as easy with handcuffs on. I leaned my body into his…

Edward started to chuckle and looked over to Jasper, "thanks for the mood change brother!"

I stiffened. That dirty cheating vampire! I glared at Jasper… "Cut it out!" I muttered under my breath now understanding the feelings he had sent over to us a second ago…

Everyone howled with laughter watching us. Oh well… I was still blushing.

"We failed Emmett" I meekly said.

"Excuse me? Do you have a mouse in your pocket? I didn't fail… I did what I was supposed to do Bella" Edward grinned and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. I groaned in defeat.

Emmett called out to Rosalie, "Hey Rose, since they couldn't do it, do we get to keep the prize?"

Rosalie started laughing, "No Emmett, they still get it, they have to earn it though!"

Edward grinned, I glared.

"Lighten up Bells" I heard Charlie croak. He was enjoying this more than he should…

"NEXT" I yelled… "Get these cuffs off me. My wrists hurt Alice… I will have bruises on my arms for sure…" That did the trick. Alice leaped up and bounded to me as fast as 'humanly' possible. She put her hand out to Jasper and he laid the keys in her hand.

She unlocked my cuffs and then giggled, "Do you want me to keep Edwards locked Bella?" Oh how tempting…

"No, you can free him Alice. Thanks for offering though…" I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. It felt so good to be free. I hugged Edward while Alice unlocked his cuffs. She handed both sets and the keys to Edward and he chuckled.

"Keep em kids!" Charlie shouted. My mom and Phil were doubled over in hysterics now. Looking around the room I saw Jessica was still irritated with Mike and Lauren was glaring at Tanya. Angela and Ben were snuggling together on a couch looking very content. Esme and Carlisle looked overjoyed watching us. I felt warm inside watching everyone having fun.

We played a few more less embarrassing games and before I knew it we were back at the dock saying goodbye to our friends and my parents.

Charlie came over, "See you tomorrow night Bells. Have fun with the girls tonight."

I blushed… I had forgotten that I was having a sleepover with the sex-crazed vampires tonight. Thankfully Charlie didn't notice. My mom and Phil came over next. My mom pulled me into a tight hug, "Bella, I am so happy you found Edward. You both look so in love with each other. You look so happy together." she was getting emotional… Great! Just what I needed… Now I was tearing up.

"Mom, I love you and am so glad you came tonight…" I pulled back to look at my mom.

"So am I. I can tell you will be taken care of very well by Edward. He has a great family too. You fit right in. It is almost like you were destined for their family…" She paused, "I love you Bella. Have fun tonight with the girls, don't stay up too late. You look tired."

I smiled at my mom and Phil as they walked away. I turned to Alice,

"Where to? I'm ready…" I looked at Edward and then at Alice and Rosalie.

Alice giggled. Well, we thought we would hang out on the boat for another hour or so. I think Edward would like to give you that tour anyways. Esme wants to catch up with Kate, Irina and Tanya. You guys go play and I will let you know when it is time to go." Alice winked at Edward and then went to Jaspers, grabbed his hand and led him down a hall. Rosalie winked at me and grabbed Emmett's hand pulling him in the opposite direction. Suddenly I understood that they were going off to find their rooms and blushed. I felt Edward's cool lips on my neck.

"Want that tour I offered earlier?" he whispered in my ear.

I spun around to face him. "Oh… I would love to." I was excited. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked to the back of the boat holding hands. I glanced over to where my parents and friends had departed from and was shocked to see that the boat was moving away from the dock again.

I turned to Edward, "Where are we going now?"

He smiled, "we are going to see the city lights now. Lets get upstairs. We'll get the best view from there."

My heart started pounding harder as we entered the elevator. The doors closed and I could feel the movement as the elevator went up. When the doors opened again I gasped. The room was beautiful. There were no lights, instead the room was lit up by hundreds of candles. There were rose pedals scattered across the floor and soft music was playing in the background. I felt Edward pull on my arm slightly leading me to the far end of the room where a big leather couch sat facing the floor to ceiling window. Edward sat down before me and then pulled me down next to him. I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath inhaling his scent. I smiled. I was in heaven. I didn't want to be anywhere but here. Edward reached over with his free arm and gently stroked my cheek.

"what are you thinking Bella" he whispered softly.

I smiled, "I am thinking about how wonderful I feel. I am so content just being here with you. Tonight was perfect. Earlier I was so caught up in my worries and it was all for nothing. Tanya and her sisters seem so nice. I had fun with them at the spa… I am glad you didn't take me away in order to escape tonight. If you had, I would have missed the best part…"

"Oh? What is that?" he was smiling.

"Being right here with you. Enjoying the peace and quiet and seeing the beautiful lights of Seattle. I don't ever want to move from this couch. Lets just stay here forever ok?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled, "Are you saying you would rather sit here than get married in a few days?"

"You know what I mean. It is just so calm and peaceful being up here without anyone bugging us."

Edward reached over and pulled me onto his lap. I knew what he wanted. I leaned closer to him and our lips met. They moved with each other in harmony. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his cold hands sliding up the back of my shirt resting on the small of my back. I shivered out of pleasure. I felt Edward smile as his lips moved down to my neck. I tilted my head up so he could reach better and let my fingers get tangled in his hair. I moaned as he kissed my collar bone. He pulled me tighter to his chest as his hands slid up over the back of my bra to my shoulder blades. I felt dizzy as he moved his mouth back up to mine. My skin was burning under his touch. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his, looking into his smoldering butterscotch eyes.

"I love you" I whispered short of breath.

"I love you too." I felt him move me back a little on his lap. "Alice is coming up…" He rolled his eyes, "She is threatening me that if I don't get you off my lap and things go further she will have to die your dress from white to off white…."

I blushed and pulled myself closer leaning in to kiss him again. He gave me a quick kiss and then set me back on the couch next to him just as the elevator doors opened.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What has gotten into you tonight? I am enjoying a loving moment with my husband and all of a sudden guess what pops into my head? Guess what I see! Talk about a mood killer!" She had marched over to where we were sitting and her hands were in fists on her hips as she glared at us.

I giggled, "Alice, nothing happened, we were just kissing… what do you expect when we are in such a romantic setting? If you didn't want us to snuggle and kiss you should not have made it so intimate up here!"

She glowered at me, "I didn't do this! Edward? Was this your idea?"

"Nope, it was all Tanya. She asked where we would be watching the lights and I told her. She just wanted to give us a moment I guess…" He looked lovingly into my eyes and then leaned closer to kiss me again. I saw a flash of white and then Alice's hand was in between our lips blocking their path. I heard a loud growl coming from Edwards chest and he glared up at Alice.

"If you don't like seeing me and Bella together than keep us out of your head! Do you think I enjoy listening to every detail between you and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett? Do you think I enjoy hearing Carlisle and Esme? I can block you out when I am busy doing other things, so concentrate on NOT seeing our choices! Now, if you will leave, Bella and I would like to finish our moment. When the boat docks, you can have her for the night unless she calls me asking me to come get her." He hissed.

Alice glared back. "Fine, but you only have a few minutes. Behave you two!" She turned and danced back to the elevator. Once she was safely inside and the doors were shut Edward put his head back to rest it on the back of the couch. "Talk about a mood killer!" He said, irritation showing in his voice.

I climbed over him straddling his legs and put my hands on his face. He opened his eyes and picked his head up so it was on the same level as mine. "I love you Edward Cullen. In a few days we will be married. We will have as much alone time as we want… We will be free to be together without interferences. We will spend however long I want - days or weeks, I don't know yet, before I allow you change me…" A look of sadness flashed in his eyes. "I know you still struggle with wondering if it is right to take my life away, but I was meant for you, you were meant for me. I have no reservations on my decision. I knew it on the first day we spent at the meadow. I love you and want you in every way. I can't wait to hear you say 'I do' and for me to say it back. I am looking forward to every minute we share as husband and wife…" I leaned closer to him giving him a hug. I felt his arms wrap around my body crushing me to him. I whispered in his ear, "I cannot wait to give myself to you in every way… I want you every minute of every day…"

I pulled back to look into his eyes again, "I love you."

He pulled me closer hugging me to him again, "I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes."

I climbed off his lap and snuggled into his side again. He wraped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Its time to go downstairs. We are docking."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The penthouse suite the overnighter was in was breathtaking. We had a 360 degree view of Seattle. I could definitely get used to this lifestyle, fancy yachts, the best suites at hotels, spa days. I stood starring out the window looking at the water. I couldn't stop thinking about how fast this summer has flown by. I thought that it would drag on and on anticipating the wedding, but it was the exact opposite. Everyday just seemed like it was over in a flash. I thought about how I would need to say goodbye to Renee and Charlie in a few days, not knowing if I would ever be able to see them again. I felt a lump form in my throat as my eyes teared up. I would miss them so much. It was worth it though, beign with Edward. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I spun around surprised to find Tanya standing behind me. "Oh…" I said startled.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you wanted to join us in the living room… My sisters and I would like to get to know you a little better… We see the Cullens as family and you are one of them now…" She paused, "or are you tired?"

I smiled, "No, I am fine…" I followed her out to the living room and sat down on the couch. All eyes were on me. I blushed as I looked down.

"Oh, Alice, you are right, that is lovely when she blushes. Edward will definatly miss that." Kate said.

Rosalie got up and grabbed a big box off the floor and set it in front of me. "open it Bella" she instructed.

I lifted the lid and gasped… it was everything from the "sex toys" store. I quickly put the lid back on and stood up. "I am going to bed…"

Tanya quickly stood up, "Bella, we just want to show you a few tricks… We know what men desire and we want you to have a few ideas for your wedding night. We are not here to embarrass you, just to tell you what Edward likes as a man…"

I glared at Kate, Irina and Tanya, "You have no idea what you are talking about. From what I hear, you tried to seduce Edward and he refused! I don't have to try to seduce him and he still wants ME! I am not interested in games or whatever else is in that box!"

I turned to walk out of the room when Irina grabbed my arm. "Bella, listen. Edward did refuse us, we see the desire in his eyes when he looks at you… We just want to show you how to really get to him… Just give us a few minutes and if you don't want to hear more, fine…"

"You have five minutes before I go to bed! FIVE!" I let out a deep breath and sat down.

Kate took the box from me and opened it back up. She started pulling out things… I wasn't sure what they were, I tried not to look. Alice came over and sat down by me. She put her arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Bella, trust us. We love you. Don't be embarrassed. Please!"

I took in a deep breath and tried to relax. Tanya started by asking me questions about our relationship, how we met, the first time Edward kissed me, when and where he proposed. They were all shocked to find out he had asked me to marry him months before I agreed. They got me busy talking that I forgot about being embarrassed. We talked all night long. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the sky filling up with the light of a new day. I was pleasantly surprised that I didn't feel embarrassed anymore. I stood up, yawning as I stretched.

Alice looked at me, "Bella, you should go lay down and try to get a few hours of sleep before Edward comes to pick you up. He wont be very happy if you are a zombie when he gets here!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up a little confused to where I was. I looked around and remembered I was at the hotel with the girls. I glanced at the clock, it was 12:30 in the afternoon. I stretched as I got out of bed and found my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror feeling a sense of gratitude that Edward wasn't here. I hadn't taken off the makeup Alice had applied yesterday. The eyeliner was smudged making my eyes dark, my hair looked like a haystack and I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I was an absolute mess. I went back into the bedroom to grab my toiletry bag and clothes for the day so I could shower.

The shower was amazing. There were 6 shower heads all together in the walk in shower, 2 hanging from the ceiling, 1 on each end of the shower and 1 on each side. I was getting water spray from every direction. I would have to talk to Edward about installing something like this at home. I had an endless supply of hot water so I just stood in the shower letting the water come at me. It felt so good. I heard a knock at my bathroom door,

"Just a minute, i'm in the shower..." I yelled.

"Could you hurry up in there Bella, I would like to see you again sometime soon..." Edward said playfully.

I stood up straight and turned the water off suddenly in a hurry to dry off, dress and run a brush through my hair. Edward was here. My Edward. I smiled as I hurried anticipating his touch, his kiss, his hug, but best of all... his face... His glorious face that I could never look at enough. My heart was racing now as I hopped around the bathroom trying to get my legs in my jeans praying I wouldn't fall down in the process. My skin was still damp so it was a struggle getting them pulled up. Finally I was fully dressed. I grabbed my brush and started to run it through my hair as I turned to open the bathroom door. I smiled. Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me. His eyes appraised my wet hair as I brushed it, and then he let his eyes slowly travel down my body and then back up to my face. He smiled, melting my heart.

"Good morning love, or I should say afternoon..." He mused. "I guess your evening was pleasant since you didn't call me to rescue you..." He was dazzling me now.

"I-it was... fun... well interesting to get to know Irina, Tanya and Kate. They were very good about not embarrassing me..." I trailed off, not wanting to go into the things they enlightened me on... I wasn't sure about most of it still.

"So, have you joined their coven? Did they turn you into a little Succubi? They were calling you their 'sister' when I got here..." His voice was playful.

"I'm not sure yet" I teased... "You can let me know on our wedding night." I smiled shyly walking over to the bed, laying my brush on the night stand. I turned to face him blushing.

"Hhmmm, you could give me a little demonstration now if you would like..." He looked at me with his crooked grin, placing his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Well..." I reached over playing with the collar of his shirt, teasing him by gliding my fingertips around his neck, ocassionally tickling his skin. I felt him shiver, "what do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?"

He slowly started to lay back on the bed pulling me down ontop of him. He whispered "we could start by me kissing your neck"_ kiss _"then I could move my lips to your ear" _kiss_, "then over to your eyes"_ kiss_, "down your nose" _kiss_, "to your chin" _kiss_, "down under your chin to your neck"_ kiss_, "up to your other ear"_ kiss_, "and finally to your lips"

I shivered with delight, my skin was hot and I was trying to remember to breath. His lips found mine as I ran my fingers through his hair. Our lips parted, I could feel his tongue dancing playfully on my lips, my tongue responded tangling with his. I was getting light headed but had no desire to stop. He pulled his lips away from mine making a trail of kisses to my ear whispering, "breathe Bella..." I could feel his cold breath against my skin, I shivered again. My body was on fire against his cold body. My hands let go of his hair and gently traced down his arms to his waist. I felt the belt of his jeans and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling it up. I wanted to feel his cold abs against my skin, the desires were growing in me and I felt hungry, not for food, but for him. I was feeling urgent as he brought his lips to mine once again, I could sense the same urgency in his lips as they moved with mine. He parted his lips and playfully sucked in my lower lip, gently biting it. He released my lip and pulled his head back leaning his chin up for me to kiss his neck. I felt his hands on my back gliding down over my bottom, he moan with pleasure. He squeezed my bottom firmly with his hands before bringing them back to my back. His breathing was very rapid, almost as rapid as mine as he rolled me onto the bed and hovered over my body. He gently pressed his body down onto mine kissing me again. I ran my trembling hands up his shirt feeling the muscles in his abs, around to his back, up to his shoulder blades and then to his neck. He trembled to my touch... He placed his hand to my cheek and pulled his lips gently from mine. He looked deeply into my eyes for a moment,

"I love you" he breathed. He leaned down to kiss me again before pulling away from me. He chuckled with delight before whispering, "you are a bonafied tempress love..." He stood up and ran his hands through his hair watching me with smoldering eyes. I laid there smiling at him, trying to slow my breathing and heart. He reached his hand out for me to take so he could help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up into a hug, gently lifting me off the floor, kissing me again before setting me to my feet. I felt flushed.

"Shall we start our way back to Forks? I know your mom would love to spend some quality time with you today." he pulled my hands up to kiss them gently.

"I'd rather spend the day here... with you..." I smiled eagerly at him.

"I would love to keep you here all to myself, but there is only so much time left Bella..." He looked at me cautiously.

"I know" I whispered. I got busy getting my things put back into my overnight bag. I still felt a little flushed as looked at him, "Ready when you are..." He stood up and walked to me, grabbing my bag. We walked out of the bedroom. I glanced around the suite, "Where did everyone go?" I asked a little confused.

"They took off about an hour ago. Alice has many things she needs to do to get ready for Wednesday. She has enlisted the help of Tanya and her sisters." They didn't want to wake you so they asked me to tell you goodbye..." He said

"You must be hungry Bella, when did you eat last?" as asked concerned.

"Um, last night on the boat... I am a bit hungry I guess." I admitted. "I will just call room service for a quick sandwhich or something, unless you are in a hurry..."

Edward grinned, "I think we better be on our way, we can get you something on the road. If we stay much longer, i'm afraid that I may take you back to the bedroom to finish what we started..." he mused.

I blushed, "well, whatever you feel is best, I did hear that the room service here is exceptional..." I teased.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, "yes, a bonafied tempress!" he teased as he pulled me to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward drove me down to the pier in Seattle stopping at the Ivars fish and chips stand. Oh my gosh, they have the best fish, and the chowder is to die for. We sat at a table by the water so I could eat and not feel rushed in the car. There were seagulls flying all around, scavenging food that had been dropped on the ground, food off tables that were unattended and actually eating fries people held out to them in their fingers. I tried to be brave and hold out a fry for a seagull but at the last second dropped it in fear that the bird would bite my finger off instead of the fry. Edward nearly fell off his seat he was laughing so hard.

"You try it Edward, it's freaky seeing a big white and grey bird swooping down to you to snatch a fry out of our hand..." I snapped.

"I don't think that is a very good idea..." he teased, "they might break their beaks on my rock hard fingers..."

I glared at him and picked up another fry holding it out stubbornly, waiting for a bird to see the bait. All of a sudden three birds started diving for my outstretched hand at the same time. My eyes grew wide in fear... "Drop it Bella" Edward teased.

I had to be brave, I held my breath and prayed my finger would stay intact. The next thing I knew, two of the birds flew right into eachother as the third snatched the fry out of my fingers. I screamed in relief. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that? Did you see those birds crash into eachother? What were they thinking?" I was laughing now. I looked at Edward who was chuckling.

"I don't know what they were thinking Bella, I don't speak bird..."

I was in hysterics now, people were starring. I blushed. "lets... go" i managed to say between gasps.

We got back into Forks around 4:30 in the afternoon. Edward drove up to Charlies house and parked in the space next to the cruiser. I looked at my old rusty truck for a moment and then turned to Edward.

"Edward, will we be bringing my truck to Alaska with us?" I questioned.

"No Bella. I thought that we would just share my car unless you want a fast sporty car of your own... It would take 2 weeks driving that thing to make it all the way there... And the money we would spend on gas..." Edward was shaking his head. "I hope that is ok with you Bella..."

I smiled, "It's fine... I was just wondering what to do with it... Charlie bought it for me, but I would feel bad if I sold it..."

"Well, you could give it back to Charlie to sell... or you could just store it in our garage throughout eternity" He said through his crooked grin.

"I think I will just leave it here for Charlie to do whatever with." I sighed, I loved my old truck. I felt a twinge of sadness as I thought about it, but then an overwhelming sense of excitement washed the sadness away... "We wont need more than one car anyways... I don't ever want to be anywhere without you!" I grinned.

He smiled and got out of the car walking to my door, opening it like the perfect gentleman he was. I took his hand and we walked to the front door. I was reaching for the door knob as Edward pulled me into a hug, putting his face to my neck. He quickly kissed my neck before he looked at me.

"I wont be staying long... I need to go hunting tonight. I will be hunting alot over the next few days as a precuation for Wednesday night..." He smiled again.

"Oh..." I felt butterflies filling my stomach... Wednesday night! Our wedding night. I couldn't help but blush thinking about being with Edward without anymore boundaries.

He pulled his hand up to my face. My skin felt hot against his icy hand. He leaned his face down to mine gently kissing my lips, "Charlie is coming to the door. He heard us pull up and is wondering why we are taking so long to get inside..."

I turned to reach for the door as Charlie flung it open.

"Hey kids!" Charlie greeted us... "That was some party your sister threw last night Edward, and some boat! Bells, i'm sure you will enjoy being out on the water more!" Charlie whistled a low whistle. "Oh, Renee is on her way over... Her and Phil want to take you guys out to dinner."

I glanced at Edward hoping he would delay his hunting trip... I still hated it when he left to go hunt. I knew that he had to hunt, it was just so painful to be separated from him. A small smile crept onto my face as I thought about being changed... Then I could go with him to hunt and we would never have to be apart again.

I felt Edwards hand press into the small of my back as we walked into the house.

"Are you coming with us to dinner dad?" I asked hopeful. I wanted to spend as much time with him and Renee as possible before I got married.

"I think Renee just wants you and Edward to come. I don't want to invite myself..." Charlie smiled.

I excused myself as I brought my overnight bag up to my room. I stood in my room taking it all in. Only a few more nights left to sleep here, I thought to myself. I smiled as I went to use the bathroom. As I came out of the bathroom I could hear Renee and Phil talking to Charlie and Edward. I felt happy. I skipped down the stairs to join them in the front room. Charlie was sitting in the recliner while Phil, Renee and Edward were sitting on the couch. Smiling, I walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap.

My mom smiled, "Hey Bella, Phil and I want to take you two out for dinner... What sounds good tonight?"

Edward shifted under me, "Actually Renee, I can't stay much longer, I promised my brothers that I would help them with a few things tonight, but why don't you go to our favorite Italian restuarant Bella..."

My moms face fell slightly, "Oh thats ok, we can still go out if you want to Bella... Italian does sound good." Renee glanced at Charlie, "Charlie, why don't you join us?"

Charlie smiled, "That sounds great..."

I could feel Edwards cold fingertips gently tracing designs on my back as I sat on his lap. The conversation in the room was easy and comfortable as we sat in Charlies small front room.

Edward cleared his throat and gently pushed me from his lap as he tried to stand. "I really need to be going..." He glanced at Charlie and then at Renee and Phil, "I will see you all tomorrow, have a great time tonight." I took his hand as I walked him to the door.

"Will you be back tonight?" I whispered with hope

"When Charlie's snoring..." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. I threw my arms around his neck pulling his face down to mine. He chuckled as he crushed his lips to mine... "wait up for me love..." he mused as he released me and walked out down the steps to his car. I watched as he drove out of sight.

Dinner with my parents and Phil was fun. We drove to Port Angeles to go eat at La Bella Italia. I smiled as we walked in the entrance remembering the first time I had eaten there. It was that fateful night Edward had saved me from 4 men who had undesirable intentions for me. It was that night Edward confirmed he was a vampire. It was that night that all barriers were down and he invited me into his secret world, the same night I realized I was in love with him. It was that night my life was changed forever. I smiled at the thought and tried to focus on the conversation that was taking place.

My parents were telling Phil stories from my childhood. I blushed, yes, I was relieved that Edward was hunting at the moment. The food was delicious of course. Phil paid the bill suggesting that we walk out by the waterfront. It was a warm cloudy night but there was no threat of rain.

Renee and Phil walked in front of me and Charlie hand in hand. I felt Charlie put his arm around my shoulders, I looked at him smiling.

"I'm sure gonna miss you Bells..." His voice cracked as he spoke, "Thank you for moving here... it means alot to me..." he looked away embarrassed, his eyes were filled with tears.

I felt a lump in my throat, I knew the tears were coming, "I'm gonna miss you too dad. The best decision I ever made was coming to live with you." I felt the tears falling down my face. I wasn't prepared to be having this talk with Charlie right now. I stopped walking and pulled him into a hug.

He patted my back, "Come visit as much as often as you can..." I took a deep breath and let him go. I knew that next time it would be easier to say goodbye.

The drive home was pretty quiet. I had closed my eyes and was half asleep when I heard Charlie, "Hey Phil- I was wondering if you would sleep at my house Tuesday night so Bella and Renee could have one last night alone together..." My eyes flew open, my heart was racing... I waited for Phil to answer hoping he might say no... I wanted to spend every night with Edward, but then I realized that Alice would probably make Emmett and Jasper keep Edward at bay... you know the whole 'you can't see the bride the day of the wedding' thing...

I saw Phil glance over to Renee, "That sounds like a great idea Charlie!"

Charlie smiled at me, "You don't mind if he sleeps in your room do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not dad!" I felt a little uneasy about spending the night with my mom, but a peaceful feeling was starting to take over the uneasy feelings. I did miss my mom and this would be my last time seeing her or be able to spend time with her for along time. I didn't know how long it would be before I would be able to be around 'humans' again after I was changed...

We got back to Charlies around 10pm. I was tired... I said my goodnights and made my way up the stairs to my room. As I opened the door I felt two cold hands grab my waist.

Edward gently pulled me into my room, "I missed you love" he whispered before he kissed me. I smiled and fell into him hugging him tightly hoping he wouldn't let go.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few days flew by in a blur. Here I was, the day before the 'big day'... my wedding day! The day I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Carlisle and Esme had invited my parents and Phil over today to visit, I was not prepared for all the home movies my mom had come prepared with. I was mortified when she started pulling out video after video.

"MOM! why are you doing this? This is so embarrassing!" I was scarlett red now. Edward gently stroked my cheeks with his cold hands assuring me it would be fun and insightful. I could see the amusement in his eyes as I settled into the sofa snuggled into his side. He put his arm around me pulling me even closer. I took a deep breath breathing in his gorgeous scent which seemed to relax me a bit.

The first home movie was when I was 3 years old. My mom had taken me to the park with some other friends for a playdate. I had pigtales and chubby cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice cringe at the TV... I could only imagine she was horrified at the 'get-up' I was wearing that day many years ago. She giggled and shook her head looking at me,

"Bella..." she giggled again, "Now I can see that you have had a lifetime of bad clothing choices!" Jasper glowered at her. Renee laughed at the 'joke' Alice had made unaware that Alice was dead serious.

Edward tightened his hold on me, "you are adorable!"

Emmett and Rosalie walked in, "Hey! Why didn't anyone tell me we were having movie night? Esme? Where's the popcorn?" I rolled my eyes smiling at him. He grabbed Rosalie and found a seat on the floor in front of me and Edward. I glanced at Edward who was frowning... The next thing I heard was Emmett howling with laughter... I looked up as everyone was laughing, pointing to the screen as the 3 year old version of me was busy picking her nose, investigating the booger before popping it in her mouth. My mouth fell open...

"MOM!" I was furious... My face beet red...

"EW! Edward! I can't believe you kiss..." Emmett was interrupted by Edwards fist in his shoulder... Rosalie shot Emmett a nasty look while Edward snickered and Emmett rubbed his shoulder. Charlie took pity on me and stood up to turn the movie off... By then I was so embarrassed that I was laughing with the rest of them.

Esme stood up and asked, "Do you have time to watch a movie I have made up about Bella and Edward? I made it as a gift, it isn't too long..." I looked at Esme surprised. She made her way to the TV and pulled a DVD out of the entertainment center it rested on. She slipped the disc into the DVD player and hit play before taking her place next to Carlisle. Her face was full of love and happiness.

The first thing to appear on the screen was:

Edward & Bella Cullen

The letters faded into black as the first photo appeared.

_Edward & I sitting in the cafeteria at the high school. _ We were sitting across from eachother leaning towards eachother smiling, obviously in discussion. Who had taken this picture? My mind was racing... It was the second time I had sat with Edward at lunch I was pretty sure. I felt a smile forming on my face. I looked at Edward who was looking back at me smiling. He kissed my forehead.

**fades to black**

_Edward and I were sitting in my truck driving up the Cullens drive. _ This was the day Edward brought me home to meet his family. I felt a warm feeling spreading in my chest. I felt so much love for Edward right now...

**fades to black**

_Edward holding my hand walking up the steps to his house. _ I couldn't help remember how I was feeling that day... I was so nervous that his family wouldn't like me, not really worried about meeting a house full of vampires which completely stunned Edward.

**fades to black **

_I was riding piggyback on Edwards back. _Of course my face was burried between his shoulderblades. I wondered how this one was taken... I was relieved to see that Edward looked like he was walking instead of running... We were on our way to play baseball... I felt a sudden shiver as I remembered what ensued after that night... I looked at Edward and he could sense the same feeling I had... He pulled me tighter to him, gently giving my arm a squeeze.

**fades to black**

_Me and Edward walking hand in hand into the clearing_. I still felt uneasy but comforted by Edward sitting so close.

**fades to black**

_Alice doing a makeover on me_. I giggled, I had been so clueless on why I was being so pampered and dressed up. I heard Edward quietly laugh too. I heard Renee repress a giggle...

**fades to black**

_Edward pinning flowers into my hair_. I took in a deep breath smiling. Even though I was mad when I found out why I was dressed up, I did end up having fun. Edward leaned towards my ear whispering, "you look so beautiful..." Renee sighed, "Bella, how beautiful..."

**fades to black**

_Edward and I standing for pictures, all dressed for prom_. I looked up at Edward, "Thank you for that night..." I whispered. He leaned his face to mine gently kissing me on the lips. "what a beautiful couple..." Renee beamed.

**fades to black**

_Edward holding me close at Prom while we danced_. I just couldn't contain the smile on my face... I felt so happy inside.

**fades to black**

_Edward & I at Emmett, Rosalie and Jaspers 'graduation'. _I giggled at my thoughts... How many graduations did they endure?

**fades to black**

_Edward & I walking on the beach in Port Angeles holding hands_. I remembered that summer day when Edward surprised me with a picnic on the beach. I sighed.

**fades to black**

_Edward & I laying on our backs enjoying the fireworks on the 4th of July_. I glanced over at Esme. She looked at me smiling.

**fades to black**

_Me and Edward walking into the Cullens house, decked out for my birthday party_. Edward stiffened as I froze. All the panic and fears I felt those few days after the party before Edward left, came flooding back into my head. I closed my eyes not wanting to remember the pain... Edward kissed the top of my head.

**fades to black **

_The whole Cullen family and I sitting around the dinning room table_. I started relaxing... This was after we got back from Italy I asked for the 'vote'. Edward looked a little upset in this picture. It was my turn to reassure him. I reached over with my right hand and placed it on his which was resting on my left arm. He again kissed the top of my head.

**fades to black**

_Carlisle examining my broken hand, Edward standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder_. I opened and closed my fist a few times out of relex while Edward chuckled... Emmett started snickering... "Now how did you end up breaking your hand Bella?" Again, Rosalie came to my defense jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

**fades to black**

_Edward and I standing holding hands as I showed my engagement ring off_. I looked at Charlie who was smiling.

**fades to black**

_Alice, Rosalie and me getting bags and bags of things out of the porsche after our Olympia shopping trip_. I groaned... There were so many Vicoria Secret bags... And they were all mine... I was cringing hoping that little tidbit would not come out with my parents right there... Emmett started laughing as Edward growled... I heard him hiss "Say it and die Emmett!" Emmett quit laughing and looked back at me with a wink.

**fades to black**

_Edward and I standing in the back yard of the Cullen's by the river, kissing_. I blushed and hid my face in Edwards chest... "OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Emmett teased. I could feel Edward shaking with laughter.

**fades to black**

_Alice performing another makeover_. I giggled... this was just a few days ago... the day of the bachelorette/bachelor party.

**fades to black**

_Me, Esme, Renee and Angela getting pedicures_. Renee glanced over at me, "I can't wait for tomorrow to go get another manicure and pedicure... That was a fun night!" I nodded my head in agreement as Esme did the same.

**fades to black**

_Me, standing in front of all the girls at the pier_. I giggled again, the look on my face in the picture was a mixture between shock, adoration, love and embarrassment. I remember how glorious it was to round that corner to see Edward. I looked up at his face and smiled. He looked back and winked.

**fades to black**

_Charlie handcuffing Edward_. I felt Edward shaking quietly with laughter as he spoke to Charlie... "you look like you are enjoying yourself a little too much 'Chief' Swan!" ...I giggled...

Charlie shot back, "You have no idea how many times I would have LOVED to do that for real Edward!" Edward had a hard time containing himself...

Finally he whispered quietly, "oh if he only knew..." I covered my mouth trying to muffle the gasps as I laughed.

**fades to black**

_Edward & I struggling with the handcuffs_. "impossible!" I muttered still irritated I couldn't complete the task of getting my hands in front of of me with handcuffs on, which reminded me, "Hey Emmett and Jasper, you never said what the prize was, all I remember was Rose said that we had to 'earn' it now..."

Jasper snorted, "not right now Bella" grinning at me.

Rosalie turned her head to look at me, "Actually, after enduring this family, I think you have earned it..."

"Earned what?"I asked puzzled. I felt Edward gently squeeze my arm, I turned to face him as he was slowly shaking his head 'no', but still smiling...

Emmett turned around, "Oh Bella... you will love it... it is a set of cops and robbers role play costumes... I thought you could be the robber and Edward would be the cop..."

His eyes were excited as he kept on talking, my eyes kept getting wider as I blushed a deeper red with each word that came out his mouth,

"That way, when you are being naughty, he can use his handcuffs and place you under arrest... then the fun starts when he has to do a 'strip search'... It will be hot!..."

I sat there frozen, completely humiliated, wanting to die a slow painful death... well, I would be doing just that in a few short weeks - but that seemed like heaven compared to the embarrassment I was feeling now. My parents and Phil were looking at me with the expression of shock on their faces...

It was really quiet in the room until Charlie boomed, "I guess the handcuffs will not go unused!"

The house errupted in loud laughter. Emmett and Rosalie fell over they were laughing so hard, Jasper and Alice were bended over in hysterics, Renee, Phil and Charlie were laughing so hard they were crying and Carlisle and Esme were trying to control their hysterics. Edward couldn't stop laughing as he watched my face go from horror to humor in an instant. _ First thing on my agenda after my transformation: challenge Emmett to a arm wrestling match... _I though to myself.

**fades to black**

_Edward with his arms around me still handcuffed kissing me with my hands still cuffed behind my back_. hhhhmmmmm, I remembered that kiss, I looked at a still laughing Edward and leaned in for another kiss, he brough his face to mine and gently kissed me.

**fades to black**

The words that replaced the next picture said:

Just the beginning...

The movie was over. Esme smiled at me, "I hope you liked it Bella and Edward, I hope you were not too embarrassed by Emmetts inappropriate comments."

I stood up and rushed to Esme hugging her tightly. "I loved it! Thank you for such a beautiful gift! I had NO idea you had been so many taking pictures of us."

Renee and Phil stood up smiling, "It's getting late and the big day is tomorrow. Bella, we should get you back to the hotel so you can get some rest..." Renee said.

I turned to face them, "Mom, is it ok if Edward drops me by in an hour or so? I want to talk to Alice about a few things and I don't want you to have to wait..." I asked hopeful. I wanted a few minutes of alone time with Edward since I wouldn't get to see him until tomorrow at twilight...

"Sure, just don't be too late Bella, Phil is staying with Charlie tonight so we can have some time together..." She replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As soon as Renee, Phil and Charlie drove out of sight, Edward swooped me up the stairs to his room. He walked into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. One thing we have learned through our many interuptions was to lock the door if we wanted privacy. I giggled as he set me gently on the bed. He then walked over to his stereo turning some soft music on.

He sat down next to me, "Did you really want to talk to Alice or did you just say that to get some alone time love?" he snickered.

I stood up, "Actually, I need to talk to Alice, if you will excuse me..." I couldn't keep a straight face and he knew right away I was full of it.

He grabbed me around the waist pulling me back to the bed, lifting me up onto his lap, his lips found mine, his hands found my face, I could feel his fingers moving up into my hair, as he layed back onto the bed. I moaned in delight... He moved his lips to my ear so I could breathe...

"Edward" I gasped, "your family... wont they..."

He chuckled, "they just left to go hunting... we are all alone for once..."

He moved his lips back to mine, his lips more urgent as they parted. I felt his breath tickle my lips. I felt his tongue tracing my lower lip, I parted my lips and let my tongue find his. Oh, the taste, the exhileration. His hands moved down my back and lingered on the small of my back before moving under my shirt. I shivered in delight as his cold hands caressed my back. I felt his hands move under the belt line of my jeans and then back up to my shoulders. His cold hands felt amazing against my hot skin, my hands reached down finding the part of his shirt that was tucked into his jeans, I pulled up on his shirt exposing his cold rock hard stomach. Our skin made contact. I heard him moan with pleasure. He gently rolled us to our sides. I feltt his hand on my ribs sliding down my body, over my hip, down my thigh... I moved my leg over his leg, his hand moved to my bottom, pulling me closer to him. I was having a hard time controlling myself. I was urgent, I was trying to remember to breath, I was getting impatient... He rolled us again, he was now hovering over me, his eyes smoldering, they were urgent, almost out of control. He pressed his body down to mine. I was moaning now, wanting more as he moved his mouth to my neck... I felt his tongue glide up to my ear and then down to my collar bone. I wrapped my arms around his waist, moving my hands over is bottom, it was so firm, I wanted him more than ever now. I moved my hands back under his shirt to feel his skin again...

"Edward..." I moaned

"I know..." he whispered back moving his mouth back to mine. His hands were back in my hair...

I was losing my control fast. If I didn't stop, I knew he wouldn't. I didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stop. We were alone. We were in love. We wanted eachother.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had put my hands on his chest and was pushing him away, gasping for air. He was still hovering over me, the look on his face was intense. His eyes were dark with desire. He leaned down slowly pressign his body to mine once more... He was kissing me again, with more passion that I was ready for. I was trembling and moaning... He was getting more and more urgent... I pulled his shirt up over his head... I felt faint as I looked at his bare chest. I couldn't breathe...

The next thing I remember was Edward's worried voice... "Bella... Bella... Can you hear me?... Bella... Breathe baby breathe!"

I opened my eyes to see Edwards concerned face. I gasped for air. What had happened? I mind was fuzzy, did I just faint? I was horrified.

"Edward... I'm sorry... what happened?" I said weakly

"I think you forgot to breathe and fainted" I could hear the relief in his voice.

I closed my eyes... "Oh..." I sighed...

I felt him him laying next to me, "Don't worry love, I will remind you to breathe next time... tomorrow night that is..." I could hear the anticipation in his voice.

I snuggled up next to him, "I'm going to miss you tonight and tomorrow..." my voice cracked

"I know love, I will be thinking of you the entire night and all day. I can't wait to see you walkind down that Isle, walking to me..." He kissed my forehead.

"I better get you to Renee before she starts to worry" he said as he was moving to stand up. He tucked his shirt back into his pants and then pulled me up from the bed, hugging me. We stood there holding eachother for a few minutes before he said, "we really better be going... It's getting late."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward and I arrived back at Charlie's house. I could see Renee and Phil's rental car parked in the drive. Edward pulled in behind Charlie's cruiser and turned off the ignition. He turned his body to face me...

"I will be hunting tonight while you are with Renee. Tomorrow I will be hunting again, preparing for you..." He stated this 'matter of factly', his face seemed hard but he grinned, "Although, I think everything will be just fine... I didn't feel like I was going to lose control at all earlier... But I feel the need to feed as much as I can before we are married, before we go through with your human experience"

I wasn't sure how to respond... He sort of seemed off. "hhhhmmmm..." was the only sound I could muster up. I could feel myself blushing.

"What are you thinking Bella?" He questioned cautiously

"Um... you just seem a little 'off' right now, like something is bothering you..." I whispered.

"Sorry, I am just excited for tomorrow and don't want to take any chances with you. I want to make sure I am in complete and total control..." his eyes and face softened as he said this. "I'm scared I'll hurt you..." he admitted.

I turned my body to face his, reached over and grabbed his shirt with both of my hands, "I trust you Edward. If I didn't, I would not be marrying you tomorrow! I would not be so comfortable kissing you, laying with you at night, sitting here in this car... I know you COULD hurt me if you wanted, but you don't! You would rather die than to hurt me. You won't hurt me, EVER..." I pulled on his shirt trying to get him to lean toward me, he resisted at first and then leaned in close to my face looking into my eyes. His eyes softened even more before he whispered, "I will never hurt you Bella, I love you too much" he leaned in closer gently brushing his lips to mine.

We got out of his car and walked into Charlie's house. Everyone was in the family room, the guys engrossed in a baseball game while Renee was reading a book. They all looked up as we walked in,

"Hey!" Renee said smiling...

"Sorry we took so long, we got busy doing stuff and lost track of time" Edward was so calm.

"Oh, that's alright, I have had my nose in this book since we got back... It's one of those types of books you just can't put down!" Renee said as she looked down at her book again.

Edward turned to me, "It is getting late, I should probably go so you and your mom can go get settled at the hotel... We have a busy day tomorrow..." He grinned his crooked grin and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I blushed, "I know... I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight though... too many butterflies!"

"Goodnight Charlie, Renee, Phil..." Edward looked at each person as he said their name, always the gentleman.

"Nite" everyone said in unison.

I walked Edward out the door, closing it behind me, "I will miss you tonight... I will have a very hard time falling asleep without you with me..." my voice cracked slightly as I looked down at my feet. I was emotional for some reason...

I felt Edwards cool fingers under my chin pulling my face up to meet his gaze, "I know, I will miss you too. It will be one of my longest night and day while I wait to see your face and hear your voice..." He trailed off, his eyes and face hard again.

"Edward..." I felt confused by the expression on his face, "Is there something wrong?" Was he having second thoughts? Was he mad at me? I couldn't help but think the negative thoughts...

Edward brought his hand to his face, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

OH NO! I thought to myself, he is backing out... He doesn't want...

Edward interrupted my thoughts, "I just read Charlie's mind, Jacob is on his way over to talk to you..."

I stood there shocked... "How close is he? Can you hear him?" I felt a pang of fear as I looked around in the darkness.

"He is driving Bella, His thoughts are calm... He will be here in a few minutes so I should really go now." His face was still hard.

"Edward, please stay with me..." I pleaded, not sure I wanted to see Jacob. I hadn't seen Jacob since I broke his heart... I felt panic rising in my chest.

Edward shook his head, "No love, I need to go... Just please call me when he leaves... so I know you are ok..." Edward opened his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on as tightly as I possibly could, wishing I was strong enough to keep him there with me.

"I love you Edward. Nothing can ever change that fact. I will walk down that Isle tomorrow, you will be there waiting for me and then I will belong to you... I already belong to you, but it will be as official as paper makes it." I pulled his face down to mine to seal my words with a kiss, when his lips found mine, I kissed him with as much passion as I could.

He chuckled, "Call me when he leaves..."

He let go of me and was gone.

I went back into the house, I was so panicked about seeing Jacob. What did he want? What did he have to say? What would I say? I was sitting on the couch next to Renee when I heard the soft knock on the door... My stomach dropped. He was here...

"Bells, it's for you..." Charlie mumbled

I got up and walked to the door, not really knowing what to expect. I took in a deep breath, grabbed the door knob and opened the door. There stood Jacob, his hands in his pockets with his head hung low.

"H-hi... Jacob..." I stammered.

"Hey Bells... I... um... I had to talk to you... Before tomorrow. I had some things I needed to say to you. I hope you understand... Lets take a walk" He was nervous. The words started slow, but then came out in a rush.

"Alright... Mom, Dad... I'm going on a walk with Jake, I will be back in awhile..." I started to relax a bit.

We walked down the stairs to the street. I looked up at the sky, there were a few scattered clouds, but you could see the stars and the moon. I took a deep breath.

Jacob looked at me as we walked, "I wont be there tomorrow..."

I shot him a quick look, "I know, I understand. I'm sorry I didn't send you an announcement, I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had... I didn't want you to have to make the decision based on what you thought I would want... I'm sorry..."

"Edward sent me one explaining your reasonings... He let me know that if things were different, if he wasn't the love of your life, he would want to know, to be able to make that choice..." He explained.

I stiffened, I couldn't believe Edward did that... I would have to talk to him about that... I was irritated.

Jacob could sense my sudden irritation, "Bells, don't be mad, I am glad he sent it. It was the right thing to do..." he stopped... "I learned alot from him on our camping trip Bella... He let me inside his head that night. He loves you. He does things out of love and protection. He was willing to walk away to keep you safe, not knowing the mess he would be leaving behind... You died that day and while you started to show signs of life months later, you were still dead and hollow inside... When Alice came back, I saw more life in you that day than ever before... Your eyes shined, you smiled and meant it... You were willing to go die to save him... you left and brought him back. You cannot live without him... I understand that now."

I let the tears cascade down my cheeks as he talked.

"Bella, I came to tell you that we wont hunt you or the Cullen's down... you know, after... We all understand... You are free to live your life, to die for him... We have come to respect the Cullen's and their lifestyle choice... You can come back whenever you need to... If you want to."

"Oh Jake..." I threw my arms around him, hugging him... "Thank you Jake."

He pulled me away and smiled. "It's time for me to go now..."

He walked me back to Charlie's house and turned to leave... I stood and watched him open his car door...

He looked at me one last time, "Oh, do me a favor?"

"Sure" I said surprised...

"Call and let me know you are ok... you know, after he makes you one of... them..." He got in his car and shut the door... He was gone before I could answer.

I don't know how long I stood on the porch... I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder, "Bella? Everything ok?" she whispered softly

I turned to face her, "perfect mom" I smiled. "let me go get my overnight bag so we can go..."

I made my way up to my room in a daze... I called Edward. The relief in his voice was strong as I pledged my love for him once again.

We got to the hotel room, it was a small room with a king size bed. The room was dated and smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. We dressed in our pajama's and crawled into bed. I laid there starring at my mom...

She was reading her book again... "sorry honey, let me just finish this chapter... it is so good!"

I watched her read, her expression changing every so often, from a smile, to concern, she giggled a few times, smiled again and then sighed as she closed the book. She rolled over to look at me smiling.

"So, mom, what's the book about?" I asked curious. She was always reading books, sci-fi, mystery, romance. I got my love of books from her.

"Oh Bella, it is a very sweet love story... This will sound really dumb, but it is between a teenage boy and a girl who happens to be a vampire!"

I gasped... shocked. "what happens mom..."

"I know this sounds really dumb, but they are so in love and the only way they can be together is if she changes him into a vampire. He wants to change for her but she is scared to change him... She thinks she will be damning him if she does... She is torn by this..." She blushed, "I know, silly sci-fi..."

"Wow!" I stammered... "Sounds really interesting... Does she end up changing him?" I was curious now.

"Not yet, but I hope she does, you don't find love like that everyday... it is fate that brought them together..." Renee laughed... "Can you believe how worked up about a book that is so UNREAL and IMPOSSIBLE? There is no such things as vampires! How dumb is that?" She was still laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I slept great so when I woke up, I felt well rested and ready for the day. My mom was still sleeping so I quietly got up and showered.

In the shower, I thought about the plans for the day... Manicures, pedicures, lunch with Esme & Renee - I don't know why Esme wanted to take us out to lunch when she wouldn't be eating or how she would explain why she wasn't eating... I had to be to the Cullen's between 3 and 3:30pm... 'not a minute before 3 or a minute after 3:30' were Alice's exact instructions.. Those 30 minutes was when Edward would not be at the house for any reason... I didn't care if I saw Edward or Edward saw me today... it was just a silly superstition and I'm not a superstitious person. Apparently Alice was, or she had read too many wedding planning books. After I arrived at the house, Alice and Rosalie would be performing their makeover on me. Joy... I could hardly wait. Actually, I was sort of looking forward to it... just a little bit. The wedding would begin at 6:30 and Emmett was officiating. Now that the day was actually here, I was starting to doubt Emmett's ability to pull it off without completely embarrassing me or Edward. Oh well, I made the choice, if he did something way out of line, it would be my fault...

I turned the water off, dried off and got ready for my day. I decided that if Renee was still asleep that I would run down to the Hotel office and get a bite to eat while I waited for her. I didn't want to sit in a dark hotel room when I had so many butterflies fluttering around in my stomach... On second thought, with all the butterflies was there room for food?

I slowly opened the bathroom door to find a very much awake Renee. She looked very amused as I walked into the room.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" She asked with a coy smile on her face...

I blushed, "Just tell me, what did I say in my sleep?"

"You were talking about Edward. You were telling him you were ready... you said 'I've had my fun, now I am ready to start living'... What does that mean Bella?" She asked as she snickered.

I was horrified... I knew exactly what I meant... "Um... well... probably that I have had fun... dating... and that I was ready... to... get married... you know, start my life... with him..." Wow... I thought to myself. That sounded reasonable. I hope she buys it...

"I figured as much. It was so funny to hear you talking again... I have missed that with you not living with me." She said.

"I'm hungry mom, are you going to shower or what?" I changed the subject wanting to get the day going... It worked... 

"Oh, I'll get a move on... " She walked into the bathroom and shut the door to shower and get ready.

I sat on the bed not sure of what to do for the next 1/2 hour or so while I waited for Renee. I remembered my CD player and pushed 'play'... I laid back on the bed listening to Edwards music. As I laid their concentrating on the melody, I decided it wouldn't hurt to call Edward. I could talk to him without seeing him... I reached for the cell phone Edward had given me in Seattle and flipped it open. I dialed the first three numbers when the phone rang. I jumped dropping the phone on the bed... I snatched it up and pushed 'talk'...

"Hello" my voice quivered... not fully recovered from the surprise of the incoming call.

"Don't you dare Bella! You can wait a few more hours to talk to him... I will see you soon for our manicures and pedicures." with that, Alice hung up.

I sat there staring at the phone. "unbelievable!" I muttered.

The lunch was delicious. Esme kept Renee's attention on me so Renee didn't even notice that she was putting her food in a napkin under the table. It was fun to see Esme and my mom getting to know each other and having fun. We met up with Rosalie, Alice and Angela for our mani's and pedi's. We had a great time. Alice instructed us on what colors we could have on our toes and fingers. Well, she said we all had to have french mani's and pedi's... so basically it was soft pink with white tips... Alice took me from there, to the house, making sure Edward was not within a 5 mile radius of the house as she whisked me into the house and up the stairs to her room. Renee and Angela were to arrive at 5pm to undergo mini makeovers at the hands of Rosalie.

Alice worked slow and methodically as she washed my hair and dried it. She rolled every strand up into hot rollers like she had done for prom. She then moved to my makeup. Soft tones to draw attention to my eyes and cheekbones, and a bright red for my lips. She rubbed some golden glitter lotion on my neck, shoulders and arms... The effect was very pretty. She said it was so that I could glitter too... When she was finished, she called in Esme, Renee, Rosalie and Angela. There was only 30 minutes until the wedding was to start. I was ready to start it now. I wanted to see Edward and look into his glorious eyes, I had missed him so much.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme left to go put the finishing touch on a few things. Angela wished me luck and excused herself to go find Ben. It was just me and Renee left in Alice's room.

Renee looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Bella, I am still trying to figure out how you grew up so fast... Here you are, a beautiful young woman..." she wiped a tear from her eye, "on her wedding day." her voice cracked, "Thank you for not doing it the way your dad and I did it... We cheated so many people out of such a special celebration..." she reached for my hands, "I am so proud of you. You are getting married to your soul mate today... I have never seen any couple as connected as you two are..." she shook her head, "It's like when you are in pain, he is in pain, when you are happy, he is happy and vice versa... you are so in tune with each other" she smiled, "I have to admit that I am really jealous of what you and Edward have... Phil and I love each other deeply and are extremely happy... but with you two..." she paused, "it seems ten thousand times stronger than what I have with Phil." she took a deep breath, "Marriage is not easy Bella, it is all about compromise, making your partner happy, it's a two way street... Never go to bed angry with each other.. Each night before you go to sleep, tell each other how much you mean to the other... I know I am not the best person to take marriage advice from, but this is what I am doing now and it has made all the difference in the world." she pulled me into a hug, "I love you Bella, I wish you the best luck in the world..."

"Thank you mom," I was having a hard time keeping myself composed now, "I love you too... I will miss you so much..." I gave her a firm hug and took in a deep breath, breathing in her smell...

There was a gentle knock at the door. Charlie peeked his head around the door, "Renee, you need to go take your seat... It is time to get Bella down the Isle..." He was smiling as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Is Edward here?" I whispered

"Of course Bella. He is down there waiting... I have never seen anyone smiling so wide in my life..." Charlie laughed.

"Love you Bella, you are absolutely beautiful" Renee whispered giving me another hug before leaving the room.

When Charlie and I were alone, He walked over to me, placed his hands on my cheeks, "I am so proud of you Bella, I know he makes you so happy, I love you..."

"Thanks dad!" I threw my arms around his neck, a tear falling down my face. "I will miss you so much." I whispered. "Thank you for putting up with me all this time." I sniffled as Charlie handed me a tissue.

"Shall we?" Charlie put his arm out for me to weave mine through. I looked at him and smiled as I nodded my head.

This was it... I thought to myself as we walked out the door. Alice, Angela and Rosalie were all there waiting for us in the Hall. They looked so beautiful in their deep red bridesmaid dresses. I heard the soft music coming from outside... Rosalie looked at me and smiled as she started down the stairs holding her small bouquet of roses... The bridesmaids bouquet consisted of one long stem white rose, one long stem red rose,and the perfect amount of babies breath all tied together with a deep blue ribbon. It was beautiful. She met Carlisle, Esme, Renee & Phil at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle walked Esme out the door followed by Renee & Phil. Rosalie walked out next... Angela was next to walk down the stairs, meeting Ben at the bottom and walking out the door.

Alice turned to me, "I have thought of you as my sister for so long Bella, finally we make that official today..." She gave me a hug and then handed me my bouquet before heading down to meet Jasper at the bottom of the stairs. I stared at my bouquet for a moment, the fragrance of the freesia mingled with the roses was so sweet, My roses were different then the others, my roses were white from the base to about midway up the pedal, and then a beautiful red that flowed through the tips. It was gorgeous. I had 12 long stem roses in all with freesia and babies breath scattered through out. My bouquet was tied together with the same blue ribbon the others were tied with. It was simple, yet elegant. I felt Charlie put his hand on mine and gently squeeze it. I glanced over at him as he winked and smiled. I took a deep breath and we started to walk down the stairs...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Charlie and I made our way down the stairs, thankfully without any mishap. I wanted to run out the front door to Edward but I knew that Alice would not be happy if I ran down the Isle... After all, I would probably fall flat on my face in front of everyone... The thought made me giggle and blush.

Charlie glanced my way probably curious why I giggled, I glanced back at him, "Just don't let me trip ok?" I felt him tighten his grip on me and heard him snicker as we reached the door.

I gasped as we walked outside. The Cullen's yard had been turned into a beautiful flowery garden. The fragrance was amazing. There were hundreds of candles lit all around glowing a soft gold. There were so many different kind of flowers, but the ones that stuck out the most to me where like the ones in my bouquet, the white with red tips. The place seemed to glow in the candle light. I couldn't see Edward yet... What I could see was what looked like the whole town of Forks standing up looking at me. I blushed, I didn't know most of these people... Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Charlie nodding at most of the people... As I reached the red carpet Isle, Pachelbel Canon started playing off in the distance. I took a deep breath as I took the first step onto the carpet. Charlie and I turned to face the front when I saw him...

There he was, standing at the end of the Isle, My Edward. I gasped as I took in the beautiful sight ahead of me. My heart sputtered and then went wild. We locked eyes and I saw him put his hand to his heart as he took in a deep breath. I couldn't look anywhere but his face... I faintly heard Charlie greeting people but it seems muffled and I felt that we were moving in slow motion. We weren't moving fast enough, I wanted to run to him...

When we reached the end of the Isle, Charlie and I stopped walking. Edward took a step down from the platform he had been standing on to meet us. Charlie gently took my hand and raised it to place in Edwards outstretched hand. Charlie kissed me tenderly on the cheek before he turned to take his seat next to Phil. As our fingers touched, I almost jumped... I felt the same 'electricity' or spark, that I had felt that first time in Biology when we had to compare slides... Edward must have felt it too because his face had reacted slightly

We stepped up onto the platform facing Emmett, but not looking away from each other. I felt so much love and adoration for Edward at this very moment... My heart was racing as I watched his perfect smile turn into the crooked grin I couldn't resist. I yearned to reach for him, to kiss him but fought the urge. I could see on his face he wanted to do the same.

I heard him whisper, "You look more than beautiful today... you take my breath away..." My heart was beating so hard and fast... He reached over with his free hand and brushed it against my cheek. I sighed, calming a little.

"U-hem" I heard Emmett clearing his voice. We broke our gaze to look at Emmett. "Earth to Bella and Edward... did you want to just stare at each other all day or get married?"

I blushed, "married, definitely married..." I whispered suppressing a giggle.

Emmett took a deep breath before speaking, "Dearly Beloved," he winked at me, leaned closer and whispered, "I'm proud of you for not tripping and falling on your face Bella..." I blushed as I glared at him... I saw Edward suppressing a chuckle.

Emmett continued, "We are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan..." He paused and then leaned towards me again whispering, "are you sure you don't want me to 'marry you' too?" I heard Edward growl as Emmett straightened up and smiled, "...In holy matrimony... Edward... do you take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her..." he leaned toward Edward and whispered "and make love to her finally" Edward growled again, Emmett stood tall, "honor her..." he leaned toward Edward again whispering "change her" Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett stood tall, "cherish her, in sickness and in health, throughout all eternity?"

Edward looked into my eyes for a moment, "You know I do..." his voice was soft as he smiled and then winked at me.

Emmett started speaking again, "Isabella... do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love him... honor him..." I heard him mumble something but it was too quiet and fast to know exactly what he said, I saw Edward grin. "...cherish him, in sickness and in health, throughout all eternity?" I stood there waiting for him to make a joke or tease me as he did Edward... A few seconds passed when I felt Edward lightly squeeze my hand...

"Oh!" I said in surprise. I looked up into Edwards smoldering eyes "Of course I do!" He smiled and closed his eyes inhaling deeply. He brought our hands up to his lips and gently kissed my hand.

"U-hem" Emmett was snickering now as he cleared his throat again, "I understand you both have written some vows you would like to tell each other.. Ladies first... Bella..."

I turned to Alice, giving her my bouquet and taking Edwards wedding band from her index finger, then I turned to face Edward, taking his other hand in mine,

"Edward, you have made me that happiest person in the world today. We have shared so much together: joy, hurt, sorrow, love, happiness, trial, faith, but most of all, forgiveness. We have laughed and cried together and helped each other through difficult times. You are my diamond that sparkles in the sun, you take my breath away and I freely give it. My heart is yours, I put my love and life in your hands. I trust you with my whole being. Our love will continue to grow over the many years we have ahead of us... I will love you for always... forever..." with a trembling hand I slid his ring onto his finger... His face was glowing as he quickly leaned down and kissed me gently. I heard the audience sigh. I was so happy I felt like I was about to burst. The ring looked so natural on his finger, I smiled.

Edward shifted his stance slightly to get my ring from Jasper, not once taking his eyes from mine. "Isabella..." he began softly, "From the beginning of my life I didn't know that I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have seen the charm, the beauty, the unfathomable grace of the face that I didn't know I was looking for. Today I have found you. I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty, and wish to see you with a hundred eyes. My heart has burned with passion and has searched forever for this wondrous beauty that I now behold. I am ashamed to call this love human, and afraid of God to call it divine. Your fragrant breath, like the morning breeze, has come to the stillness of the garden. You have breathed new life into me. I have become your sunshine, and also your shadow. My soul is screaming in ecstasy. Every fiber of my being is in love with you. Your effulgence has lit a fire in my dormant heart, and you have made radiant for me the earth and sky. I will never leave you alone, we will walk hand in hand throughout all eternity." He leaned down and kissed me softly before sliding the ring on my finger.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Emmett said, "You may now kiss your bride..." Emmett nudged Edward lightly, "...AGAIN!" he boomed.

Edward placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up slightly as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. My heart sped up as our lips touched and I heard a small chuckle escape Edward. The kiss was sweet, but short. I heard a loud applause and the sound of people rising to their feet. Edward pulled away slowly, his eyes smoldering.

"Shall we Mrs Cullen?" he mused.

I smiled. We turned to step off the platform, I felt myself go off balance... NO! I thought to myself... I was falling! I couldn't believe that after such a easy time I had walking down the Isle, I would have difficult walking away with Edward... I was horrified. Before I had a chance to make a sound, Edward swooped me up in his arms grinning widely, "Don't worry, I got you love" he whispered as he carried me down the Isle.

I heard Emmett behind us stifle a laugh, "Nice save brother!"

I heard Edward chuckle quietly as I tried to bury my face in his neck. "Thank you..." I whispered.

Edward carried me into the house and up to his room so we could have a moment to ourselves. He sat down on the bed, still cradling me in his arms.

"I didn't know I could love you more than I already did, but knowing you are my wife now,..." his voice cracked, "what I felt before, that was nothing to how I feel now..."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, "I am so happy right now... I love you so much..." I had to whisper, I didn't think I would be able to do more than that without crying. I felt the tears in my eyes as I leaned my face to his, kissing him.

He pulled away, "We have people waiting to see us love, this can wait until later." he kissed me again, quickly but gently and then set me to my feet.

We walked out of Edwards room holding hands. He gave me a sly smile as he swooped my up in his arms again, "lets not take any chances..." he mused and carried me down the stairs. He gently set me on my feet when we reached the bottom.

We walked to the back door of the house where Carlisle greeted us, "Mr & Mrs Cullen, right this way..." He smiled as he held the door open for us.

The back yard was a continuation of the front yard, full of candles and flowers... There were round tables scattered about with white lace table clothes laying on top, a red silk square piece of fabric laying in the center of the table with a big beautiful crystal vase resting on the silk. A huge bouquet of my roses were in each vase there were small crystals scattered on the table top and candles placed around the vase, illuminating the table and making the crystals shimmer and sparkle in the soft light. The chairs had white fabric draped over them with a big deep blue ribbon tied around the back. I noticed it was the same ribbon that tied our bouquets. It was beautiful.

Alice came to my side and kissed me on the cheek, "Do you like it?" she asked holding her breath.

"Oh Alice! It's beautiful... It's perfect... Thank you for everything!" I threw my arms around her hugging her tightly.

She giggled, "Can I tell you the symbolism here?" She asked eagerly.

"Symbolism?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, lets start with the roses, they are called "fire and ice", I chose them because you are the fire, compared to Edward being the ice. Also," she added, "when you blush, you go from pale, to red, just like the rose..." She giggled, "and most importantly, it is the union of you and Edward, 'fire' and 'ice'..."

"Oh Alice, that is beautiful!" I was getting emotional again.

"Thats not all Bella, The crystals on the table, represent Edward in the sun, but even on a cloudy day, you are like the candle that makes him sparkle under the safe cover of the clouds." She paused, "I love you Bella..." She hugged me again and skipped off to find Jasper.

I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back, "are you hungry love? Can I get you a plate of food?"

I looked at him, smiling, "not yet..." I heard the music in the background, I turned to look in the direction it was coming from... I was not surprised to see that Alice had hired an orchestra to play. "The music is beautiful Edward..." I spoke softly as to not distract from the soft melody.

"Its called 'Nella Fantasia'... I requested it specifically. It is very soothing and speaks to the heart, just as you speak to mine..." He had moved to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist leaning his face down next to mine.

I looked around, people were filing through the buffet tables, filling plates with food, some were standing around talking, some were already seated, eating their food. Everyone looked like they were having a nice time. As I looked around, I was surprised to see Sam and Emily. Emily and I locked eyes at the same time, she smiled and tugged at Sam's hand, pulling him towards us. I felt Edward stiffen as he noticed them approaching

He tightened his hold on me slightly, "Its okay Edward..." I said calmly.

He released his arms from my waist, I walked a few feet to Emily, hugging her. "Hi wolf girl..." I whispered smiling.

She giggled, "Hi vampire girl... Thank you for not forgetting about us Bella, I will always count you as one of my friends, even after..." she trailed off, I noticed Sam tense up.

Sam put his arm protectively around Emily, "Lets get something to eat, I'm starving Em'..." They were turning to walk away when Edward stepped forward, extended his hand to Sam and waited. Sam's eyes grew wide, he paused, obviously having conflict in his mind on what he should do. He relaxed a little and then took Edwards hand. They shook hands quickly,

"Thanks for coming Sam, it means alot." Edwards voice was sincere.

Sam nodded to Edward, "Take care of her, we love her like she is one of us..." he trailed off, fighting is inner monster.

They walked away as I turned to Edward. "Thank you." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Renee and Phil appeared at my side, pulling me away from Edward, "I need to hug my daughter and my son-in-law" she was happy, her face beaming.

She pulled me into a hug, "The ceremony was beautiful, you sure have married into a wonderful family. I couldn't be happier for you. I know they will all take good care of you." She pulled away turning to Edward, "Thank you for everything Edward... You make Bella so happy. I trust you with her life, with her soul..." She hugged him, his eyes full of shock and wonder at her words. She smiled and grabbed Phil's hand. He gave me an awkward hug with one arm, "Good luck Bella and Edward." With that, they walked to the buffet table.

Almost everyone was seated at tables when Edward ushered me to our table. He held out my chair and then kissed me on my cheek. He excused himself and headed to the buffet table. I looked around the table, Esme and Carlisle sat with plates that had obviously held food at one point, in front of them smiling at me. I wondered what they did with the food that had been on their plates. Charlie, Renee and Phil were eating, enjoying the wonderful looking food on their plates. Looking at them eat, I realized that I was starving. Edward returned to the table with two plates of food. He was trying to keep up the 'human' appearance. I looked at the plate he set in front of me, Mmm... it smelled delicious. I picked up my fork and speared a small piece of steak and put it in my mouth. They were cut in bite size pieces, alleviating the need for a knife.

I moaned, "This is so good... so tender..." I speared another piece, popping it in my mouth. I sat their eating almost every piece of food on my plate. My favorite was the chocolate dipped strawberries. The chocolate was smooth and creamy while the strawberries, succulent and sweet. Edward saw how much I enjoyed the strawberries, he added his strawberries to my plate. When I was finished eating and Edward was finished hiding his food, I heard Emmett behind us,

"Could I have everyone's attention please..." he was tapping his knife to a wine glass. "My sister Alice, Bella's Maid of honor would like to make a toast..." he sat down as Alice stood up. We turned in our seats to look at Alice,

"Edward and Bella..." she smiled sweetly at us, "Thank you for allowing me to have so much fun planning this special day... I know you both would have been happy to go to Vegas and do this quietly, but you knew how much this would mean to me, to our families. It has been special today, watching you both declare your love and devotion to each other, entering into this eternal commitment Bella, I don't know if you will ever be fully aware of all the wonderful changes you have made in Edward, to our family. I love you both and am thrilled to be sharing a house with you guys this year while we go to college! Welcome to the family Bella!" She raised her glass, "Cheers" she sang out happily. She winked at me before sitting down.

I picked up my glass and tapped it gently to Edwards, I took a sip, Mmm... Sparkling Apple Cider... my favorite.

Emmett rose again, "Bella's father would like to make a toast... Chief Swan..." He sat down.

Charlie stood up, clearing his throat. "Bella..." we turned to look at him, "When you first called to tell me you wanted to move to Forks, to live with me, I was confused and worried about how it would be, us living together. It has been wonderful having you here, you have been so easy to live with, for the most part..." He winked at me, "and I am so grateful for the sweet relationship that we have gained. Today I am filled with gratitude that you have found such a wonderful companion to share your life with. I have not always treated you..." He looked at Edward now, "with respect... but you have always been kind and respectful to me... That says alot about you as a person. I am happy to feel the joy of knowing that I am not losing a daughter today, but have gained a son. Welcome to the family Edward!" He raised his glass, "Cheers" his voice was sincere and happy.

I picked up my glass again, gently tapping it against Edwards and took another sip.

Carlisle stood, "Thank you all for coming, we will be cutting the cake shortly, but Edward and Bella are going to have their first dance together as husband and wife..."

I blushed... My head fell, my perfect day was going to end in disaster after all... I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder, it gently moved down my arm to my hand, I shivered to his touch, I looked up at his smiling face and stood... He led me to a platform in the center of the tables, and pulled me close to him.

"Stand on my feet and I will do the rest, just like at prom..." his voice was velvet as he whispered in my ear. I melted into him, enjoying the closeness. We were slowly twirling around the dance floor, I rested my face against his cold hard chest and closed my eyes. The music playing was my lullaby. I took in a deep breathe, inhaling his scent. I was in heaven. I didn't want the song to end... but it did...

"Can we keep dancing? I want to stay in your arms, don't ever let me go..." I whispered.

I heard Edward chuckle, "its time for you to dance with Carlisle and for me to dance with Renee... don't worry, it is a short piece... I promise to get you back safely in my arms for the next song..."

We had our dance with Carlisle and Renee, and shared a few more dances before Alice interrupted us, "We need to cut the cake you two..."

The rest of the night sped by so quickly. When I threw my bouquet, a surprised and blushing Angela caught it. She giggled when she looked at Ben. As things would have it, Ben caught the garter that Edward had flung to the guys. I smiled hoping that they would be as happy as me and Edward were...

As the reception was winding down, Charlie found his way to us. In his hand he held a small gold key. "Bella, I wanted to get you something special, When your mom and I found out we were pregnant with you, we went to celebrate at a romantic little Bed and Breakfast on the coast, an hour or so from here. I have paid for you and Edward to stay there for the next two nights as my gift to you..." His eyes were tearing up now.

"Oh dad! Thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck hugging him as tightly as possible. I let my tears freely fall down my face. I was so touched at his thoughtfulness. I felt Edward rub my arm as I released Charlie. Charlie looked at me, "Just be happy, come visit before you leave for Alaska if you have time..." He took my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs, "I love you Bells..." he let my face go and reached out to Edward, giving him a hug,

"Take care of my girl... son!" He patted Edward firmly on the back before releasing him. I smiled up at Edward, a peaceful feeling swept through me. Charlie pressed the key into Edwards palm. I felt the butterflies filling my stomach...

I said my goodbyes to Renee and Phil... They would be flying home in the morning. It was bittersweet, seeing my mom still in love with Phil, seeing her so happy for me in my choice, remembering the words she spoke describing her feelings on her 'vampire' book... (wanting the vampire to change the human so they could be together forever...) I would definitly miss her. I felt a pang of sadness wondering when I would be able to see her again or if I would even would...

I felt Edward behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I shivered, "Lets get you inside, it's getting cold out. Besides, we need to change and get out to the B&B... we have things to do..." he said coyly... I turned my face to his, kissing him...

**DISCLAIMER: Edwards vows were written by Rumi, but I changed the wording in several places to fit his character...**

**If you would like to hear 'Nella Fantasia', I suggest listening to the "Vitamin String Quartet's" version, it is beautiful and is instrumental To hear the version with lyrics, you can listen to "Paul Potts", "Jan Warner" or "Michael Castaldo", they have beautiful voices. ENJOY!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward carried me up to Alice's room and set me on my feet, gently kissed me and excused himself so I have some privacy to change. Alice helped me out of my dress and brought me a new outfit to put on. I smiled as I put on the comfortable jeans and white snug fitting t-shirt. She handed me a zip up sweater to put over my shirt, knowing I was a little cold. Alice sat me down in front of her vanity and started taking my hair down so that it was in a more casual style. When she was finished, she hugged me and walked out into the hallway. I stood looking in the mirror for a moment before turning to find Edward. We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed out to the waiting car. Edward opened the car door for me helping me into the front seat. I relaxed back into the soft leather seat, turning on the seat heater. The only other time we rode in the Vanquish was at prom. It was Edwards "special occasion" car... This was definitely a special occasion I thought to myself... smiling calmly. Edward walked casually around the front of the car, letting his fingers glide along the hood of the car. He opened his door and sat down next to me, leaning closer for a kiss. I leaned into him, letting our lips touch for a brief moment. I felt the butterflies again fluttering in my stomach.

We drove in silence for a few minutes until I remembered something Emmett had done during the ceremony...

"Edward?" I looked at him cautiously,

"Yes my love..." He glanced at me smiling.

"What did Emmett say before I said 'I do'... he had mumbled something that I didn't hear and then you smiled..."

Edward snickered, "He was mostly improvising Bella... with what he added in, you basically promised to let me buy you a fast little car." He smiled his crooked grin at me...

My eyes grew wide in shock... I thought about it for a minute and then burst into laughter. Emmett would definitely be in for it later... the first thing on my 'to-do' list after I was changed, well ok, the second... would be to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match... He was going down!

We drove the rest of the way the the Bed and Breakfast listening to soft classical music, occasionally Edward would pull my hand up to his lips and kiss it... I felt to relaxed and content.

When we finally arrived, Edward helped me out of the car, pulling me into an embrace. We stood there for a moment staring into each others eyes before he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his cool lips moving with mine. His lips parted and I felt his breath on my mouth, I parted my lips and our tongues found each other, dancing together in harmony. I reached up on my tippy toes, my hands tangled in his hair, pulling our faces closer together, more urgent than before... I knew tonight the boundaries would be non existent...

I felt Edward pull away slightly, "Breathe Bella, lets go inside and get settled..." he whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my ear. I shivered in delight.

Edward unlocked and opened the front door, swooping me up to carry me over the threshold. I looked at him stunned...

"Where is the caretaker? Doesn't anyone work here?" I had never stayed at a B&B, but I was under the impression that there was a caretaker that made your meals and stuff like that.

Edward smiled at me, "Remember the night we told Charlie we were getting married?"

I nodded my head yes as he carried me into the house.

"Remember when I was leaving – he wanted to talk to me in private?" he was still smiling.

Again I nodded yes.

"Charlie wanted to surprise you with a two night stay here so he talked to me about making sure our honeymoon plans would allow us to stay here before running off somewhere exotic." his fingers traced along my cheekbone.

I blushed... "Oh... that is so sweet! Is this just a one room Bed and Breakfast?" I asked.

"No..." Edward chuckled, "When I heard in his mind the name of this place, I rented out every other room, instructing the owner to only rent out the last room to Charlie. With my little 'gift' of hearing others thoughts, I wanted us to be alone, yet wanted Charlie to be able to do this for you... for us... I requested that we not have a caretaker during our stay... We have this place to ourselves, we are finally all alone..." his voice was velvet as he pulled me closer.

"Lets go find our room" I could feel the smile in his voice as he spoke. I felt the butterflies again and my heart soared. He carried me up the winding staircase never once breaking eye contact.

He came to a stop in front of a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, leaned down and kissed me as he opened the door and stepped through. We stood there kissing, my heart fluttering out of control. "Breathe Bella..." he reminded me again. He pulled his face from mine as I groaned in disapproval.

"For once Edward we don't have to be careful of your 'boundaries'..." I muttered.

He set me on my feet, "I know love, I didn't know if you would like to look around, or to get comfortable before we start..." he smiled his crooked grin, melting me even more. I thought of the little number I had packed in my garment bag for tonight,

"I guess we should get our luggage, I have a surprise for you..." I teased running my finger down the buttons on his shirt. My finger lingered just above his belt buckle. I felt him shiver slightly.

"Already done, I brought everything up earlier today during the time I was forbidden to be at the house." he stated smiling... "Your suitcase is in the bathroom" he motioned to another door across the huge suite.

"I'll be right back then... just let me slip into something more comfortable..." I pulled on his belt teasing him more.

He grabbed my arm pulling me tightly into his chest, crushing his lips to mine, "Don't take to long..." he said breaking our kiss.

I left him standing in the bedroom as I closed the bathroom door. I felt flushed already. I saw my suitcase standing next to the walk in closet, my garment bag hanging up above it. I walked over, unzipped the bag and pulled out my blue silk night gown. I stood there admiring it for a moment, it was so beautiful. I hung it up and walked to the vanity. I pulled my toothbrush from my toiletry bag and brushed my teeth... I quickly undressed, taking it all off except for my lace panties. I slipped the gown on over my head, letting it cascade down my body. I walked to the full length mirror making sure that everything was laying right, that the spaghetti straps were straight and not twisted. My right leg was visible through the slit that went from my ankle, all the way up to my thigh. I smiled as I turned to look at my back. Perfect... I thought.

I walked to the door, my hands were trembling as I turned the knob. Slowly I opened the door to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously deep in thought. I stepped into the the room toward him as he smiled and stood up. His eyes wide with pleasure as they scanned my body. I heard him inhale sharply as I reached for his hands, pulling him toward me. His breaths were staggered as his hands left mine and found the small of my back. He tilted his head down to mine. Our lips brushed together as I sent a trail of kisses under his jaw and down his neck. He brought his hands up my back and his fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head up so he could kiss me on the mouth again... His lips were as urgent as mine. I shivered as his fingers traced down my spine, he let his hand rest on my bottom, gently squeezing it, pulling me closer to him.

"Breathe..." his voice was a quiet whisper... I did as instructed, trying to take a deep breath.

His other hand left my hair, following the same path his other hand had just taken, coming to rest on my bottom. My hands were tangled in his hair, I took a fist full of his hair, pulling at it gently before relaxing my hands and sliding them down his neck to his collar. I unbuttoned the first button they came to... and then the next, slowly moving down his shirt, occasionally letting my fingers tickle his skin, each time my fingers touched him, he shivered in delight. I got to his belt, his lips left mine and moved to my neck. His shirt was tucked in, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up out of his pants and finished unbuttoning the last button.

"Breathe..." he whispered again.

I ran my hands up his chest, gliding over to his shoulders and pushing his shirt off his shoulders, and then moved my hands down his arms. His hands dropped to his sides as I pulled his shirt off completely. I heard him moan softly as my hands traced back up his arms, over his shoulder and down his chest again. He brought his hands to my face as his lips came back to mine and kissed me with earnest. Our lips parted again and our tongues teased each other for a moment before he reminded me to breathe again.

My hands traced back down to his belt, still shaky, I managed to undo his belt and pull it off, letting it drop to the floor. I brought my hands back to the buttons on his jeans as his hands found mine, pulling them away and then behind my back.

"I love you..." he whispered after reminding me to breathe again. His hands released mine as they traveled up my arms to my shoulders, he bend his head to my shoulder and kissed the strap of my night gown. He continue kissing my neck and toying with the strap in his fingers. I reached around him with my hands and slid them into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling myself closer to him. My skin was on fire as his lips moved down my chest... My head started to spin a little, I remembered to breath, I focused on breathing for a few breath's until my head cleared, Edward noticed and chuckled.

I pulled my hands out of his pockets and moved them around to the front of his jeans, he pulled away slightly to give my hands room to work... I unbuttoned all four buttons before pushing his pants down to the floor. He gracefully stepped out of his pants and backed us up to the edge of the bed. His hands at my shoulders again,

"You look unbelievably beautiful right now..." he moaned.

I felt his fingers grab the straps on each side and move them off my shoulder. I inhaled as his lips found mine again... I felt his hands softly push the straps further down my arms and then the gown tickled my legs as it slipped down to the floor. Our exposed skin touched as he pulled me closer to him, feeling my body with his hands. We moaned in pleasure, both wanting more...

He picked me up, turning us slightly before laying me on the bed. His eyes scanning my body, and then focusing on my eyes. I felt him crawl on top of me and gently pressing his body down on mine. Our breathing was staggered as we kissed, our hands urgent as we caressed each other.

"Breathe..." he whispered again as he removed my lace panties

My hands moved to take his boxers off, he rolled gently pulling me on top of him. My legs straddled him as he kissed my neck, this was ecstasy, pure pleasure.


	21. Chapter 21

**End of Chapter 20 refresher... **

"_You look unbelievably beautiful right now..." he moaned._

_I felt his fingers grab the straps on each side and move them off my shoulder. I inhaled as his lips found mine again... I felt his hands softly push the straps further down my arms and then the gown tickled my legs as it slipped down to the floor. Our exposed skin touched as he pulled me closer to him, feeling my body with his hands. We moaned in pleasure, both wanting more... _

_He picked me up, turning us slightly before laying me on the bed. His eyes scanning my body, and then focusing on my eyes. I felt him crawl on top of me and gently pressing his body down on mine. Our breathing was staggered as we kissed, our hands urgent as we caressed each other. _

"_Breathe..." he whispered again as he removed my lace panties_

_My hands moved to take his boxers off, he rolled gently pulling me on top of him. My legs straddled him as he kissed my neck, this was ecstasy, pure pleasure... _

Chapter 21

I noticed Edward stiffen a little as I was straddling his legs, I pulled my head back slightly to look at him, his eyes were smoldering, slightly darker than earlier... I felt a sense of hesitation, partly wanting to stop, but mostly not...

"Edward..." I panted, "Should I... are you..."

I heard him gasp as he took a deep breath, "No..." he started to say... I started to move off of him...

I felt him grab my waist, not allowing me to move further...

"No..." he whispered, "I'm... fine..." he moaned.

I felt his hands tangle in my hair, he was gently pulling my face back to his, urgent. I felt my heart soaring out of excitement. I felt desperate as I move back over him. His hands moved down my back, I could feel his fingers rubbing deeper into the muscles in my back. The movement was so quick, before I knew it, I was on my back, he was hovering over me, eyes full of excitement. I heard a playful growl as he brought his face to my throat. I felt his teeth grazing my skin, he moved his mouth to my ear, gently nibbling on my lobe. I stiffened slightly, not sure if I should feel afraid, then I heard him chuckle and move back to my throat. He was now kissing my chest, moving slowly around. I relaxed enjoying the feel of his cold lips on my skin, all fear completely gone.

I could feel the urgency in Edwards lips and touch as he caressed and kissed my body. I was losing control of myself, urgent, desperate for more of his touch, I needed to have him closer. I pulled down on his back, he resisted. I needed to feel his body press against mine, he was still hovering less than an inch from me, I tried to pull him down to me again, he still resisted.

I was frantic now, "Edward..." I moaned in a whisper. I heard him growl in response... I couldn't handle anymore... I needed him closer. Finally I felt him press his body down to mine... he was not close enough, I moaned again... my breathing frantic and staggered. He slowly rolled us again, I was now on top of him, I reached for his boxers again, successfully removing them now with his help. My skin was so hot against his, I looked into his eyes, they were soft and full of passion and love. I let my legs straddle him again, finally feeling closeness I was craving...

Oh, the feelings I was feeling were indescribable. I felt so much love and gratitude all at the same time. The relief of knowing that Edward was able to control the part of him he was so scared of was exhilarating. I felt so satisfied in his arms...

We laid in bed facing each other, gazing into each others eyes. I don't know how much time had past and I didn't care. I had had my 'human' experience and it was slow, full of love and perfect. I couldn't have ever imagined it being so beautiful. I thought that I would have felt embarrassed showing him my body and embarrassed when I saw his, but it was so natural, so full of love and devotion. I shivered in delight at the memory, smiling. Edward must have thought I was cold because he moved a little bit further away from me. I frowned,

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked playfully...

"You're cold Bella, I don't help that situation..." he stated.

"I feel great, and for the record, you do help with that... you make he hot all over!" I tried to sound seductive, "Come to think of it, maybe I am cold, why don't you come here and get me nice and hot..."

I reached out to him, putting my hand on his arm, pulling gently in my direction. He looked into my eyes for a brief second before inching his way toward me.

I felt his cold arm encircling me pulling me closer to him. I brought my face to his, whispering, "How are you holding up? How is your thirst right now?"

He smiled, "I am holding up better than I imagined and the only thing I am thirsty for is your body, the taste of your lips..." he brought his mouth to mine, I felt his cold tongue brush against my lips, "the taste of your neck..." I felt his tongue trace down my neck, "the taste for your ear..." he traced his tongue to my ear, "the taste of your mouth..." I gasped as he brought his mouth to mine and kissed me softly, he tongue entering my mouth, searching for my tongue...

This kiss was amazing, full of passion, full of desire...

I felt my heart pick up... I giggled in delight...

He pulled away... "How about a bath? The tub is big enough for the both of us..." he trailed off, smiling his crooked smile.

"Mmmm, sounds nice!" I agreed

"Let me get in first... I think if I make the water extremely hot in the beginning, it will warm my body enough so that when you get in, the temperature is perfect and the water will stay warmer longer..." He was getting out of bed now, reaching for his boxers... I stared at his beautiful perfect marble body and smiled... He pulled his boxers up and then leaned down to me, kissing me gently before walking into the bathroom. I heard the water start up and then he was at the bedside again, holding out my blue silk robe. It matched my night gown that I had worn tonight.

"I thought you might feel more comfortable with this..." he said softly.

I smiled, "you are too good to me..." I stood up, turned my back to him as helped me put my robe on. I felt his arms bring the robe around my waist, overlapping the fabric and then tying it with the belt. I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I'll be in the tub..." he started, "I brought some food with us from the reception... would you like to eat something right now?"

"Actually, I am a little hungry..." I started.

I saw a flash of light and Edward was gone... I stood not sure where he went until he was suddenly standing in front of my again with a plate of food.

"Climb back in bed and enjoy this. When you are done, come join me in the tub..." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I sighed... I felt like I was in heaven. I climbed back onto the bed and got comfortable before he handed my my food. It all looked so good and smelled delicious...

The bath was fun and relaxing. I think he used the whole bottle of bubble bath because the bubbles were so high I couldn't see him on the other side of the tub until he moved the bubbles out of the way, making a path that looked more like a valley between two huge mountains of bubbles. We laughed as would get lost in bubbles and then I would scream as he tickled me... always in surprise.

We talked about the wedding, the reception, out ability to be intimate. It felt so right, being with him in every way. We talked about our future, he told me about the different places we would live, the things we would see and do together. I felt so close to him. I was so happy and so was he.

When I yawned, he pulled the plug in the bathtub.

"Edward, I'm not... tired..." I yawned again.

I heard him chuckle as he got out of the tub and reached for a towel. I gasped, he chuckled again noticing that I couldn't take my eyes off of him...

"Ready?" he was holding out a towel for me... I smiled and stood up. His eyes appraised me as he smiled. I reached for his hand. He helped me step out of the tub and pulled me into a hug...

"Lets get you dried off and into bed..." he said coyly...

I giggled as he dried me off and carried me back to the bed...

The lovemaking was similar to the first time except we were more relaxed and familiar with each other. We both agreed that the best demand I made was this 'human experience' before my transformation...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We spent the next morning exploring the area. We walked along the beach, built a sandcastle, skipped rocks and waded in the water. Edward didn't notice how cold the water was, but I had a hard time getting in past my ankles...

Around noon, Edward suggested we take a hike. He led us up a trail not far from the Bed and Breakfast a few feet, before helping me climb on his back. He took off running. I enjoyed the closeness I felt as I clung to him and felt the butterflies when he would pull my hand to his lips, kissing it gently. I couldn't tell how many miles he ran before he slowed and finally came to a stop at the edge of a meadow... Our meadow. I felt the butterflies again in my stomach as he helped me down off his back.

I watched him carefully as he took my hand and led me into the meadow... He stopped walking and looked at me... I asked,

"Why did you bring me all the way back here?" It was such a long way from our Bed and Breakfast... I felt confused but happy to be here.

"This is where it all started Bella, this is where I really let you into my world, this is where you accepted me into yours... This is where I wanted to bring you today, to spend the day in the sun..." We looked up as the sun moved from the clouds and shined down on us... I gasped as I looked back to him...

He was sparkling again, brilliant colors exploding off his skin in every direction. I reached up and held his face in my hands...

"I love you Edward..." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. He chuckled and pulled away,

"How about some lunch?" Edward motioned to a blanket that had been laid out, there was a basket of food sitting on the corner of the blanket. 

"How..." I was surprised...

"Rosalie brought all this here for me, for us..." He whispered. He led me to the blanket sat down, pulling me down with him.

"Whats for lunch?" I asked curious.

"Well, lets see..." He said while opening the basket and looking in. He pulled out a container of chocolate dipped strawberries, a ham and turkey sandwich and a bottle of sparkling cider... I giggled,

"Here you are, holding sparkling cider while you sparkle..." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

I ate my food, enjoying every bite. When I finished I laid back, leaning on my elbows, the sun felt wonderful on my skin. I closed my eyes inhaling the sweet scent of the meadow, the grass, the flowers, the air... I opened my eyes and looked at Edward who was laying on his side propped up on his elbow watching me, smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Nothing really. It feels so good to be here with you, to feel the sun on my face, to smell the wonderful smells of our meadow..." I whispered.

I felt as he placed his hand gently on my stomach. I smiled and turned to my side, placing my hand on his cheek.

"And that..." I motioned to his hand on my stomach, "Thank you for bringing me here. I can't think of a better place to spend the day with you..."

Edward pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. As he kissed me gently, it grew more passionate, we spent the rest of the day exploring each other, enjoying each others touch... becoming one once again. We felt the romance. We felt the passion. We felt the beautiful bond we shared with each other strengthen with each touch. But most of all, we felt the love and devotion we shared.

We got back to the B&B before dark... After a day outdoors, I couldn't wait to shower. Edward insisted I eat something before showering so I sat down at the table while he made me a plate of food.

Once I was done eating, I stood, picking up my plate and walking it to the kitchen. Edward took the plate out of my hands, kissed me and told me to head on up and take a shower.

The shower was beautiful, intricate tile work throughout, with big glass cubes on one wall... The was a warming light on the ceiling bringing light to the huge walk in shower. The hot water felt great. The water pressure was just right as I stood in the shower reflecting on the past 2 days. I still felt like I was in a dream and feared that I would wake up to an unpleasant reality. Last night was simply amazing. I felt more connected to Edward now... How long did I want to remain human? How many more times did I want to be with Edward before I asked him to change me? Would the intimacy be the same? Would it feel as good? Would it be better? The questions were flooding my mind...

I jumped as I felt two cold hands slide down my back and around my waist, coming to rest on my stomach before I felt the rest of Edwards cold body press up against my back. I placed my hands on his and leaned my head back on his chest, content in his arms... I heard him chuckle quietly and turned to face him, releasing my hands from his. His arms stayed wrapped around me, but they were now sliding down to cup my bottom... I could feel his cold skin warming as we stood under the hot water kissing. The sensation was amazing as he went from cold to slightly warm.

Edward gently pressed me up against the shower wall, kissing me fervently... I shivered at the coolness of the tile wall against my back and Edwards not so cold skin (thanks to the hot water) pressing against the front of my body. Edward moved down to my neck, making little trails of kisses down to my shoulder, lifting my hand to his mouth to kiss my hand and make kisses up my arm. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back to let the moment take me away... It felt so wonderful and warm in the shower... I definitely would not look at showers the same way again...

I reached for Edwards face, pulling it up to mine... I needed to kiss him again, to feel his mouth on mine, his cold tongue... the sweet smell of his breath.

He responded as I hoped he would, bringing his mouth to mine, our lips parted giving way for our tongues... I shivered in delight, feeling urgent now... The kiss was not soft, but firm as I crushed myself to him... I felt his hands on my thighs as he gently picked me up. My body was almost out of control as I wrapped my legs and arms tightly around him, the moans now coming from both of us as we got lost in ourselves, as we became one... again.

We sat together out on the back deck watching as the sun was setting, reminiscing about the day we spent together. I was relaxed in his arms, sitting in front of him between his legs on the over sized lounging chair. I felt him kiss the top of my head occasionally...

"What time do we need to leave tomorrow?" I asked quietly after the sun had disappeared behind the horizon.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, after you eat lunch... unless you want to leave earlier" he replied in his velvet voice, tickling my arm with his fingers.

"I like the sound of that... being called 'Mrs Cullen' that is..." I giggled slightly, "When are we leaving for Canada?" I wasn't sure on the time line and was wondering when my last goodbyes to Charlie would be... Not sure how to even say goodbye... It was hard to stay composed when I said goodbye to Renee, but for some reason, I felt I was going to have a more difficult time with Charlie... Maybe part of it was leaving Forks all together, the place I used to detest, but had grown to love... Edward interrupted my thoughts in his reply...

"Well, we could go tomorrow afternoon or spend the night at our house and leave the next morning... You can decide..." I could sense the sadness I was feeling, but it wasn't really sadness... I couldn't put a finger the exact emotion... it was all about leaving Charlie all alone... Edward hugged my gently,

"Whats wrong Bella... " he started to pull me around to face him. He looked deeply into my eyes for a moment before I could answer...

"Nothing really, I am just worried about leaving Charlie... he will be all alone..." I looked down from his gaze trying to keep my emotions in check...

"We will go when you are ready Bella... Even if it takes a week or longer..." I whispered in my ear and he hugged my close.

I pulled back so I could face him, "I am ready Edward... I don't want to wait around here for a week. I think we should stay tomorrow night with your family and leave in the morning..." I smiled and then leaned in to kiss him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

We got back into Forks the next day around lunch time. We stopped by Charlie's first because it was his day off... He was so happy to see us as we drove up the drive. I could see him admire the Vanquish as Edward held my door open so I could get out.

"Welcome back you two! How was it?" He asked excitedly walking down the steps to meet us in front of the car.

"Thank you dad! It was beautiful and amazing! We had a lot of fun..." I smiled and blushed as I gave him a big hug.

"My pleasure Bells!" He laughed. "You guys hungry? Alice brought over more food than I know what to do with yesterday..." I could hear the gratitude in his voice. "Most of it is in the freezer, but I have a weeks worth in the fridge..."

"I'm hungry... How about you Edward?" I looked at him and winked...

"No, I had a big breakfast this morning, I am still feeling full..." He patted his stomach for effect.

"While you eat, do you mind if I go trade cars at the house? I thought we could get your things while we are here today so we don't have to do it in the morning." he asked softly.

"Oh, sure... That would be great" I said happily. I knew he wanted to give me some alone time with Charlie and I am sure he needed to go hunt a little.

Charlie led me into the kitchen, "I'll get it Bells, you sit..." he commanded.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out 2 covered plates, heating each in the microwave. I got up and opened the fridge... The shelves were stacked with several covered plates of food. I felt a lump forming in my throat as I excused myself for a second. I went to examine the freezer in the garage and sure enough, there were several more stacks of covered plates... Alice was such an angel. She knew I was worried about Charlie's diet when I was gone and she took the time to take that worry away by putting different meals together so he would be eating well for atleast a month, maybe two! I stood there for a moment to compose myself before returning to the kitchen...

Charlie had sat down and was waiting for me to join him. We ate mostly in silence. When we were done, I took our plates and put them in the garbage...

"Can we go for a walk dad?" I asked casually.

"Sure, that sounds nice..." he replied.

We walked down a few streets in silence before I began talking.

"Dad... I just wanted to thank you for everything. I am really going to miss you..." I was getting emotional, "We will come back as soon as we can to visit..." I paused... _How long will that be? _ I wondered to myself, "I think we are going straight to Alaska after we spend a week in Canada..." I was fighting back tears now...

"Bells! This is what happens when you grow up and get married! You move out, you go to college, you leave your parents behind..." He paused looking at me, "I will miss you, a lot. You have spoiled me with your great cooking, but Alice took care of that for me. She is such a doll! I will miss having her around... I will miss you too." He smiled.

I saw Edward's car pull around the corner. Charlie must have seen him too because he started walking back to the house,

"Lets get back home, I'll help Edward get your things."

I watched as Edward and Charlie worked together getting the boxes from my room... They were laughing and talking as they worked which made me smile. It wasn't long ago that Charlie was rude or indifferent towards Edward... It seemed like everything had come full circle. I was ready to say goodbye to Charlie now. Now that I could see that he was happy, that he was happy for me... I could go...

When the last box had been put in the back seat of the car I turned to Charlie...

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I go in at 7am..." He looked at his watch, out of reflex I was sure...

"Well, I think we are planning on leaving pretty early..." Edward paused, "it's a long drive from here. We'll stop by before you leave for work to say good bye" Edward said.

"Sounds good..." Charlie smiled, pulling my into a hug. I hugged him back tightly before getting into the car. Charlie shook hands with Edward. He stood on the porch watching us pull out of sight.

We spent the rest of the evening looking at pictures from the wedding, they all turned out beautiful. I pulled out a few of me and Charlie and one of me and Edward to give to Charlie in the morning.

Around 9pm Esme noticed I was tired, "Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose? I am feeling a little thirsty, do any of you want to come hunting with me?"

The look on her soft face didn't make the words sound like a question, but a demand. I giggled as I look at Edward. He had a smirk on his face that confirmed what I had thought... Esme was clearing the house for a few hours while Edward and I spent some 'quality time' together...

Alice jumped up saying she had to grab something up stairs. She was back down in a matter of seconds. Everyone rose to their feet and started to head out the door...

"Have fun Edward... Bella..." Emmett snickered as he walked out the door.

I heard them all snicker as the door closed behind them. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Esme sure knows how to clear a room..." was all I could say before Edward had me up to his room.

Alice must have seen Esme's plan to get everyone out of the house so we could be alone for awhile because Edwards room had been transformed into an elegant suite. Candles and rose pedals on every surface, soft music playing...

"Edward... your room... it's so beautiful!" I whispered.

"Our room Mrs. Cullen" He corrected me.

I was still cradled in his arms as he slowly walked me to the bed, laying me down gently. He slowly climbed up next to me, kissing me passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We stopped by Charlie's house around 6:15 the next morning on our way out of town. Charlie was happy to see us again but I could sense a little sadness in his voice and in his eyes as we were leaving. As Edward was pulling out of the driveway, I asked him to stop for a second and then jumped out and ran back to Charlie in the rain, giving him one last hug goodbye. I held him for a second, a tear running down my cheek and then pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

We drove in silence for the next thirty minutes, Edward stealing glances at me, obviously concerned with my thoughts. Finally I felt the car slowing and looked over to Edward who was looking at me.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked curious...

"Bella, are you ok? What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He pleaded

"Oh, I'm ok, I was just thinking about Charlie, hoping he is ok and not sad... I also was wondering how much longer I wanted to stay human. I was wondering about how I would be feeling right after my transformation is complete... My mind is going a million miles an hour... Sorry, I know it bugs you when I am so quiet." I reached over and took his hand, smiling. I was so happy being here with him.

Edward leaned over to kiss me gently on the lips. I pulled his face closer to mine, craving his smell, taste, touch... He chuckled and pulled away slightly. His eyes were smoldering with passion and desire.

"This is not the best place..." he said teasingly

"No, but I bet you could find one if you wanted to..." I offered suggestively.

Edward pulled away from me, grabbing the steering wheel and floored it. Within 10 minutes we were parked in a hotel parking lot and were checking into a room.

We spent the next few hours focusing on each others wants and needs. Every time we were together, it seemed like we were able to do more, experiment more and enjoy ourselves more.

We finally pulled into the hidden driveway of the Cullen's house in Canada. Edward was right, it was very secluded... it was perfect. The house was amazing. I remember how magnificent I thought the house in Forks was the first time I saw it, but it paled in comparison to this house, no... it was not a house, it was a mansion. It was of course white, with an early century charm. There were several windows on the front of the house, and it seemed like it was four stories tall. I imagined that I could get lost in this place quite easily. I heard Edward chuckle and felt his cold fingers under my chin as he helped me close my mouth... It had fallen open when the house had come into view.

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen..." his voice was soft

"Home?" I stammered, "more like resort..." I muttered in disbelief.

Edward was at my door in an instant, helping me out of the car and pulling me to the house. He opened the double doors and before I could take a step forward, he had me cradled in his arms,

"Lets do this the right way..." he grinned his crooked grin.

Once inside, he set me to my feet and pulled me forward. Unlike the house in Forks, this house was rich in color, in dark wood... I looked around amazed at the beauty. The staircase had a dark wood banister that curved around to the next level. It was so majestic. The rest of the house seemed like a blur as Edward pulled me from room to room giving me a tour.

We ended up on the fourth floor which Edward announced was ours... I vaguely remember him telling me that Carlisle and Esme's room was on the first floor, Alice and Jasper had the second floor and Emmett and Rosalie had the third.

Our floor was mostly open, There was a huge rock fireplace on the far wall of the spacious room, it was gorgeous as it stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling. I remember that each floor had a fireplace, I think they were all in the same place but I wasn't quite sure. There was a huge bear skin rug on the floor in front of the fireplace and an over sized sofa and love seat situated facing the fireplace. He pulled me to the far end of the room where several bookshelves stood holding hundreds of leather bound books. I ran my fingers along the spine of several books, reading titles I couldn't understand because they were in a different language and books I had never heard of that were in English. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind me, he put his lips to my neck, gently brushing them across my skin. I shivered.

He released me pulling me past the fireplace in the opposite direction. We rounded a corner to face a set of double doors. I looked over at him as he nodded his head in their direction, prompting me to open them. I grabbed the handle and turned the knob. I gasped as I opened the door.

The bedroom was huge. The fireplace in the other room was obviously two sided, the other side being in the bedroom. On the mantle of the fireplace was an 20 x 20 framed wedding picture of us. I felt tears in my eyes... The walls on each side of the fireplace was a deep blue, but the rest of the walls were a cream color. The back wall had three large windows facing the woods behind the house, with a view of three separate little pools, Edward said they were natural hot springs. In the center of the room, was a large king sized bed that faced the backside of the fireplace. The bed had large dark wood posts that stood tall and majestic, each connected at the top by a wooden beams that outlined the frame below. Intricate cream colored lace was curved around the beams from one end to the other, finally connecting with the tall posts and cascading down to the floor. The bedding was a creamy color. On the pillows at the head of the bed, our monogram was embroided in deep blue: ECB

I felt the tears running down my face as I looked up at Edward. His fingers stroked my cheeks, wiping my tears away.

"H-how... when... w-who did this for us?" I asked in a low whisper...

"Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice did this while we were at the B&B..." He wiped the tears from my cheeks, "They wanted you to feel at home here, they love you Bella." He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I felt so much gratitude for my new family... Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards another door in the bedroom. He opened it and pulled us through. Our bathroom and walk-in closet. It was bigger than the whole upstairs at Charlie's house! The garden jacuzzi tub was situated in the corner of two windows, situated high enough that you needed to go up three steps to get into it. There were his and her sinks with granite counter tops, a granite walk in shower, a sitting area and his and her walk in closets. The toilet was behind another door. Edward led me into the shower to show me what Emmett and Jasper had just installed... It was almost exactly like the shower in the hotel I had stayed at the night of my bachelorette party. I was speechless... How did they know I liked that shower so much? I hadn't said a thing to anyone...

"Alice saw that you liked that shower and that you were going to talk to me about getting one..." he said. I stared at him in disbelief... It was like he was reading my mind...

"Oh..." I said meekly.

"I thought that we could live here for the first year or so..." he said softly, "while you are getting comfortable and adjusting to the new life..." He looked at me carefully, "there is a huge variety of wildlife here and it is very secluded, not many backpackers around here..."

"That sounds..." I was trying to find the right words, "good?" I didn't know what else to say...

Edward's face was full of confusion now, "Bella..." he spoke very softly now, "what are you thinking? The silence is killing me..." He was pleading now.

I didn't know how to start... I was feeling so many emotions right now, all of them stemming from love and gratitude. Finally I spoke, "I can't believe everyone would do this for me... for us... I don't deserve any of this... I love you so much, and I love your family... I need to call them... I need to thank them..." I was talking so fast and everything was coming out jumbled...

Edward smiled, "you do deserve this, love... Everyone did this because they want you to be happy... You can thank them later..."

He led me back to the bedroom and had me sit down on the sofa facing the windows.

"I'll be right back, you stay and relax." Edward was out the door in a flash.

I sat there looking out the windows at the green forest below. The trees were thick with lots of green underbrush. I could see steam coming off the water in the hot springs, it looked to hot for me to enjoy.

Edward interrupted my thoughts as he sat a tray of food down on my lap. I smiled up at him.

"You take such good care of me... Thank you..." I said as I looked at the chicken salad sandwich. The red grapes, slivered almonds, celery and chicken looked amazing on the croissant. I picked it up and took a bite... "Mmmm..." it was delicious... "did you make this?" I asked with a mouth full of food...

Edward smiled, "yes, I am glad to see you like it." I heard him chuckle as I took another bite. He watched me finish my food and then took my dishes back down stairs and was back before I could stand up to stretch. My muscles were a little tight from the car ride, even though it was quite shorter with Edward's driving. Edward noticed me wince as I stretched and immediately suggested a hot bath.

I giggled remembering the last bath I took... well, we took it together and the bubbles were out of control! "Let me put the bubbles in this time..." I said giggling.

He chuckled, "I'll go start the water... I thought that while you take a bath, I would go hunt... I wont be gone long... promise." I heard the sincerity in his voice as he promised to be quick.

I felt disappointed, but tried to hide it... "Well, I won't enjoy the bath quite as much with you not here..." I grinned...

He leaned close and kissed my cheek before moving to the bathroom to start the water for my bath.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Edward kept his promise and had gotten back before I was done with my bath. He gave me some privacy to get out and get dressed. Alice had filled my closet full of new clothes, and all the purchases I had made at Victoria Secret were hanging nicely or folded in drawers. I wondered how much fun she had putting everything away...

I stood there in a towel trying to decide what to wear. _What was my mood..._ I wondered... I leafed through all my intimates looking at each one until I came to the one that appealed to me. It was a very revealing cheetah print negligee. I giggled as I quickly put it on, appraising myself in the full length mirror... It helped me show some cleavage and was very french cut on my hips. _Perfect!_ I smiled at myself. I put on a thick pink robe that shouted _I'm tired!_ over the top of my sexy outfit so that I could mess with Edward for a minute before revealing my real intentions... I suppressed a giggle as I headed to the bedroom door. Edward was lighting a fire in the fireplace when I walked in. I hadn't realized that it was getting dark outside until now. He glanced over at me smiling.

"You look tired..." He looked back at the fire and closed the screen before talking again... "I thought you would like a fire tonight, it is supposed to be cold tonight."

"That sounds perfect!" I walked over to the fireplace, putting my hands out in front of me to warm them, "How was hunting? Find anything good?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh, it was good, I didn't have to go far..." he shrugged.

"What did you have for dinner?" I asked playfully...

"I found a large bull elk and my favorite... mountain lion!" He flashed his sparkling white teeth as he smiled.

"Hhmm, are you full... or did you save any room for this..." I flashed my robe open revealing the negligee beneath.

Edwards eyes widened, mouth dropped open as he gasped... He was speechless as he scoped my body out for a minute or so, finally he purred, "just so happens, I saved room for dessert..." I heard him give a playful growl and was at my side in an instant kissing me passionately. His hands removing the robe completely before breaking the kiss off. He swooped me up and brought me to the bed, laying me down on the center before taking a step back to admire the picture before him.

His butterscotch eyes were smoldering as he paced around the bed, watching me, playfully growling and licking his lips. I giggled in delight as he paused and crouched... I screamed out laughing as he leaped onto the bed, pouncing... He was on all fours hovering over me, grinning his crooked grin.

I trembled as I felt his teeth brush against my neck before he brought his mouth to mine. The kiss was not gentle, nor was his touch. I felt a wave of excitement course through me as he roughly brought my left leg up to his hip. I arched my back in delight as his lips explored my chest, over the top of the negligee. I brought my hands to his belt, unbuckling it quickly and ripping it off, throwing it across the bed. I heard it drop to the floor with a light thud.

I brought my hands to his chest, pushing him firmly away from me... He responded and fell to his back on the bed, I climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs, watching him as I brought my hands firmly down his chest, resting halfway down. I took a handful of shirt in each hand, pulling it away, popping the buttons off his shirt as I exposed his exquisite marble chest. I felt him shiver as he eyes closed. I ran my fingers along his sculpted chest, leaning down send a trail of kisses where my fingers had just traced. I felt him tense with excitement and then heard him moan in delight. I could see the passion in his eyes and we stared at each other.

His hands came to my waist, trying to move me up his legs, but I resisted... I raised my hand and put my index finger up, shaking it from side to side, making 'ticking' sounds with my tongue, as if I were scolding him. I giggled as I brought my hands back down to his chest, moving them further down to the buttons on his jeans, resting there, letting my fingers graze under his jeans on his skin. He shifted underneath me, obviously enjoying this torture quite a bit... He bit down on his lip as I unbuttoned the top button... I slowly moved to the next one watching his eyes as they smoldered, boring deep into mine. I glanced down at the third button on his jeans and as I unbuttoned it, giggling as I read 'Lucky You'

"Yes..." I agreed seductively, "lucky me indeed..." I bent down, kissing his stomach right above his belly button, unbuttoning the fourth and final button on his jeans. I scooted my body down his legs pulling down the jeans with me, leaving his boxers in place. I could tell he was as excited as I, as he moaned again... I brought my face back up to his, pressing my body down on top of him as leaned down and let my mouth hover about an inch above his, blowing my breath into his slightly opened mouth.

His eyes flashed black as he quickly rolled us over, this time, he straddled my hips, pulling my negligee down over my chest, down to my stomach and stopped, leaned down to explore my exposed skin with his lips. It became quite obvious that he now intended on torturing me... I felt myself losing control as my body tingled all over. I felt his cold lips traveling over my skin slowly... I closed my eyes, my mind clouding over with the passion and desires.

He didn't torture me long, he removed my negligee completely and then his boxers. We both were urgent as our bodies tangled together, in the soft golden light of the fire.

I woke the next morning to Edward kissing my shoulder... Mmmm.. This was my favorite way to wake up, next to the man I loved, the man I would spend the rest of eternity with. I rolled over on my side, facing him. I gazed into his eyes for a long moment before speaking,

"I was thinking that I would like you to change me tomorrow..." I paused to gage his reaction, he tensed slightly as I continued, "I thought we could call everyone and ask them to come... I want everyone to be here..." I stopped talking, Edward looked distant...

"So soon? I thought you would like to be here at least a week before you asked me to change you..." He whispered...

"Edward, I have had my human experience several times now..." I smiled, "and every time is amazing... I just want to start my new life, I am ready to join you... to bring you dinner for once!" I giggled at my joke...

"If that is what you want..." He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

I rolled onto my back already knowing who was calling... She had seen my decision no doubt.

Edward hung his phone up and confirmed what I already knew... It was Alice and they would be up first thing in the morning. Edward had asked them to wait until morning so we could have one more night all to ourselves...

"So, what sounds good for your last dinner, as a human? I can take you anywhere you want... steak, burgers, chicken, seafood, Italian.."

I put my hand to his mouth, "I would be fine with peanut butter and jelly... Lets just stay here together..." I pulled myself to him, kissing him passionately...

"As you wish..." he said between kisses.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day lost in each other, talking about how the transformation would go, the pain, the sensations. About his transformation... this time, he didn't edit, but described every detail like it had just happened.

Then, he told me about his parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen. I listened to him quietly as he shared his childhood with me. I could hear the love in his voice, and also the sadness as he recounted his past.

His father was a lawyer and spent a lot of time at work, but the time he did spend with him was full of love and devotion. His father loved his mother deeply and Edward learned to respect women from his fathers example. His parents raised him in a very loving home, he never had to want for anything. He wasn't spoiled with 'things' but felt content with everything he had. His father was a little strict but didn't rule with an iron fist like most fathers did back then.

His mother, his sweet mother, loved him more than anything, cherishing every minute they shared. He had a special closeness and bond with her. His mother loved music and would play the piano every day. She taught him to play at an early age. In everything she did, it was out of pure love and devotion to raising a honest, respectful son. She was so proud of him and the choices that he had made in life...

As he shared his memories with me, I felt a closeness to him, stronger than before. He had said in the past that he didn't really remember his parents, but it was just a way from dredging up the pain of missing them... I didn't even notice until he wiped the tears from my face that I was crying... He would have been too if he was able to shed tears. I hugged him tightly as he finished telling me of his human life.

He stopped talking and pulled away to look at my face, he was smiling and the expression he had was full of love. He kissed my forehead and stood up, still cradling me in his arms.

"I want to show you something..." he said quietly... He walked across the room to a door that I had not opened yet. I was not expecting what was on the other side. It was another wooden staircase that curved sharply around leading to another door at the top of the stairs. It was much smaller than the staircase leading up to each floor... Edward walked up the stairs quickly and opened the next door, I gasped as I looked at the view. We were on the rooftop, we had a 360 view of the grounds around the house.

"I thought we could watch the sunset tonight..." He whispered as he walked over to some outdoor furniture and sat down on the sofa. I curled up on his lap and shivered at the cool air... Edward noticed and moved me off his lap...

"No..." I whined, I tried to get back on his lap, but he pushed my hands away, smiling...

"I will go get you a blanket Bella, I will be right back" He leaned over, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

Edward was back before I had a chance to protest. In his hands he held a dark blue fuzzy blanket. He walked over and picked me up, sitting down again with me on his lap before wrapping the blanket around me tightly. We sat in silence watching the sun go down over the horizon. The magnificent colors that now lit the sky were shades of red, purple, orange and pink. It was breathtaking. I felt so safe in his arms as we sat on the roof.

For dinner, he surprised me with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, just what I had asked for earlier. It was yummy and actually hit the spot. He watched me amused at being so delighted over something so plain...

We spent the next few hours focusing on each other... It would be my last time as a human, experiencing these touches, these feelings and desires, these wants and needs. It was slow and intimate, nothing rushed or looked over... I felt his love and passion for me as he held me, caressed my body and kissed me... we became one again... It was beautiful and magical.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I woke to find Alice bouncing on my bed... I knew that Edward had gone out hunting so he could be prepared for his part in my transformation...

"Bella... Bella..." She sang, "Wake up! I missed you... tell me everything!" She was bouncing out of control and was starting to make me nauseous

"Alice!" I groaned pulling a pillow over my face, "Go away! I want to sleep a little longer..."

"Sorry, but there is so much to do to get you ready for the big event..." she sang.

That did it... I sat up in bed glaring at her, "WHAT????" I emphasized the word loudly, "I... DONT... NEED... A... MAKEOVER... BEFORE... MY... MAKEOVER!!!" I yelled.

Alice quit bouncing and slumped down on the bed beside me, pulling her face into a frown...

"I'm hurt Bella..." she complained, "Don't you love me?" she pleaded

I sighed, "Alice, of course I love you, I just don't need a makeover before Edward bites me! That is just absurd!" My voice was softer now, hoping she would quit pouting.

"Alright, but Rose and Esme are downstairs and they missed you too... lets get you dressed!" She said excitedly.

Esme and Rosalie were downstairs deep in conversation when Alice and I joined them. Esme rushed to my side,

"Oh Bella! We have missed you so much. Have you had a wonderful time on your honeymoon?" She asked softly.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I blushed, "Yes, it has been amazing. This house is so beautiful... Thank you so much for everything you all have done here! I love it" My voice was full of gratitude

"You are so welcome dear Bella..." Esme's voice was soft.

"Bella?" Rosalie said gently, "Are you sure you're ready? You could wait a few more days, or weeks..." She trailed off, her voice sad.

"Rosalie, I know you wouldn't choose this life... but I have... I am ready. I know you mean well, I love you for that!" I ran to her hugging her around the neck. She hugged me back tightly.

The guys returned an hour later from hunting and Edward seemed nervous as he took my hand in his. I looked up at him and his smile was laced with worry. I tightly squeezed his hand,

"Can we go upstairs to talk for a second?" I asked quietly. I knew he was feeling nervous about what he was about to do and I just need to reassure him.

He swooped me up in his arms and ran up the stairs to our room, setting me down gently on our couch.

"Whats on your mind Edward?" I asked softly

"I am just worried about not being able to stop and if I can stop, if you will hate me later for changing you into a monster..." He trailed off putting his head in his hands.

I sat there for a moment before responding, "Edward, I will never hate you... I will thank you in every way, every day of our long long existence! I trust you to be able to stop, if I didn't, I would have Carlisle do this, but it is your venom I want in my body, your lips I want on my skin, your teeth I want to feel biting, and I want my scar to be from you... only you. I have great faith in you my love..."

I pulled his hands from his face, moving onto his lap to straddle him. He put his hands on the small of my back and leaned his forehead against mine. We sat there for several minutes looking deep into each others eyes. Edward's hands were in my hair now as he pulled my face closer so he could kiss me. I kissed him back gently until he pulled away.

"Ok, I'm ready to do this, are you?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head as he stood up still holding onto me. I kissed his neck before he set me to my feet. We walked down the stairs holding hands back to his family who were all assembled in the living room. All eyes were on us as we stepped down on to the main floor.

"Where to?" I asked enthusiastically

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, "The guest room would be best, I don't want you to have any bad memories in our room..." he whispered.

He led me down a hallway into a smaller room with a queen size bed. Candles were placed all over every surface of the room, thanks to Alice I'm sure...

"I wanted to have you feel peaceful and candles have a way of relaxing me, so I thought you might enjoy that..." Alice spoke softly.

I tried not to roll my eyes, "Thanks Alice, I am sure it will help alot" I replied.

Edward scooped me up and laid me gently on the bed.

"Wait!" Alice protested... "I need to do just one thing..."

She was at my side in an instant pulling me up into a sitting position. I looked at her puzzled as she moved behind me. Then it all made sense... She quickly braided my hair.

"There, now you're ready..." She sounded relieved.

Carlisle came to my side now, "Bella, has Edward explained the process?"

I nodded my head yes.

Carlisle began again, "Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head no. Carlisle stepped away from the bed and turned to Edward. I heard him talking, but it was too fast for me to understand. I watched as Edward listened intentively. Carlisle stepped away from Edward and took Esme's hand, leading her out of the room. Alice looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. She got up and walked to Edward and gave him a big hug before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"And then there were two..." I whispered lightly.

Edward smirked as he looked at me. He started pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed watching me, rubbing his hands together as if to warm them. I didn't know how long he paced before he came to a stop at the foot of the bed, pausing there for a moment before slowly crawling onto the bed next to me. He was kneeling by my side watching me.

"I am so sorry to put you through so much pain, love. I wont leave you for even a second until the pain is gone and you are completely transformed..." His voice was thick with emotion. His face became very soft, "I love you so much Bella..." He leaned down and kissed me, his lips were urgent as they moved with mine for a brief second. He pulled away looking into my eyes, "Ready?" his voice was a quiet whisper.

"y-yes..." my voice weak.

He reached for my hand, holding it softly in his before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "you have made me the happiest man in the world becoming my wife... I will spend the rest of our existence making you the happiest woman in the world, I love you..." I felt his lips move from my ear, down to my neck, he paused and then I felt his teeth on my skin as he bit down.


	27. Chapter 27

_End of Chapter 26..._

_He reached for my hand, holding it softly in his before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "you have made me the happiest man in the world becoming my wife... I will spend the rest of our existence making you the happiest woman in the world, I love you..." I felt his lips move from my ear, down to my neck, he paused and then I felt his teeth on my skin as he bit down._

Chapter 27

I gasped as I felt his razor sharp teeth bite down and heard a loud 'pop' as he punctured my artery... I felt the pain he had inflicted, but I also felt the love he had for me, allowing himself to take away my life so I could join him in his, as he gently squeezed my hand. I felt my hands ball up in fists and I moved my feet up on the bed so my knees were bent now... I felt my body tense up as the burning sensation began. My breathing became fast as I struggled to control myself from screaming out. I wanted to stay as silent as I could so it was easier for Edward. I had tears running down my face as he pulled away from my neck to look into my eyes.

"I-I... l-love... you..." I managed to say between my rapid breaths.

"I know... I love you too, my sweet Bella, my sweet wife..." He spoke softly as he moved his lips to mine, kissing me gently.

Edward then moved to my right wrist, and then my left. I remember he had told me that he would be putting venom in at 5 points of my body... When he was done with my wrists, he moved to my ankles. I was trembling violently now as the burning pain was spreading through my body...

Edward was back at my side now, laying next to me as he called for his family. I turned my head toward the sound of his voice, searching for his eyes... My vision clouded by my tears. I locked eyes with his.

"I..." I let out a quiet groan, "love you..." I managed to say again...

"Shhh..." he brought his hand to my face, stroking my face gently, "I love you too..."

"Th-thank... y-you..." my voice was raspy now... trying to suppress the urge to scream out in pain.

"Shhh..." he said in a pained voice, "try not to speak..."

Carlisle was there standing behind Edward with his hand on his shoulder, "Son, does she want medication to ease the pain?"

Edward looked at me, hoping I had changed my mind... I had told him I wanted to do this un-medicated like he had those many years ago...

Relief spread across Edwards face as I nodded my head slowly, Carlisle disappeared and was back moments later, I am sure he was moving in vampire speed, but everything seemed like it was in slow motion... I heard talking but is was slow and stretched out, not normal... I saw Carlisle tapping a syringe he held upside down before he injected it into my arm. I felt the pain dulling as the morphine took effect. I was searching again for Edward, for his eyes. Finally I found them as everything started to go black...

I heard Carlisle's voice again, it sounded distant, "Edward, she will be fine... she will be unconscious for a long time, why don't you go get some fresh air, there is nothing you can do for her right now."

Edward growled as he responded, "I am not leaving her side..."

Then the familiar voices were gone...

I felt foggy as I opened my eyes again, the pain still there, I felt like I was in a fire, hot, and dry. My eyes started to focus on the set of eyes in front of me. Edwards eyes... I tried to speak, but nothing happened. I only managed a low moan...

"Shhh... I'm here..." Edward's voice was a gift from God as I laid their unable to move...

I tried to speak again... I wanted to know how long it had been... "H-hh... l-l-n-g..." It didn't sound legible, but Edward understood,

"Sweet Bella, its been 27 hours... you are doing great... how's the pain? Do you need more morphine?" His voice was honey as he spoke.

"N-n-n-n..." I managed... I felt the pain, but it was manageable... I just wanted to stay awake enough to look into his eyes...

I don't know how long we laid there, but the pain was easier to handle as time moved forward. The more I concentrated on Edwards face, the more the pain seemed to subside. Then another round of fire and pain hit me like a brick wall... I was not in control of my body as I arched my back, groaning in pain. I lost Edwards eyes as my head turned. I heard him call for Carlisle again...

As Carlisle administered more morphine the pain again was subsiding... I couldn't get back to Edwards

face... I cried out, "E-edward..."

I felt his cold hands on my face as he helped me turn my head back to him. Relief... His face brought me comfort as I looked into his eyes.

Again, everything was fading to black again... I heard the muffled sounds of Edward humming my lullaby... I tried to smile, I don't know if it worked, but the peace it brought was amazing.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was happy to find that I didn't feel like I was on fire. I felt different pains... I felt empty... My throat was the only place I felt a burning sensation. I wasn't shaking anymore either. I looked at Edward who was still laying by my side, humming my lullaby and smiled.

"How long has it been?" I asked in a raspy voice... It hurt to speak...

"It has been 35 hours... how are you feeling?" his voice was full of relief.

"I feel empty... hollow..." I winced, "my throat hurts... I'm thirsty... I need a drink..."

"Oh, Bella!" Edward sighed, pulling me into a hug, "you made it! We did it..."

I felt his lips on mine, but they didn't seem so hard and cold anymore... They felt soft and warm. I pulled away confused...

"Y-you're not cold... your lips... are soft!" I said, the confusion in my voice was very apparent.

Edward laughed, "that's because we are the same now... same temperature, same everything..."

"I'm really thirsty Edward..." I whined...

He sat up, pulling me up with him as he stood. "It's time to hunt... to quench your thirst..." he said guarded.

My eyes grew wide... Could I do this? Take an animals life to sustain mine? Of course I thought to myself, I ate meat every day... I could do this...

I felt strong as we walked out of the room... As we walked into the front room our whole family was there waiting, relief strong on everyone's faces.

"Bella needs to feed..." Edward exclaimed

"I'm in!" boomed Emmett... "I've got to see her in action!" he quickly added...

Edward growled, "She doesn't need an audience... stay here!"

"No... I don't mind if anyone comes..." I said softly...

"That's my baby sis!" Emmett grinned...

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Jasper standing next to me smiling... "It is nice to not have the urge to kill you anymore Bella!" He pulled me into a hug lifting me off the ground. I smiled,

"Thanks Jasper! You don't know how good that feels!" I giggled.

Alice came quickly to my side, "So, what sounds good to eat? We have a wide variety to choose from out here... deer, elk, bear, mountain lion..."

"I honestly don't know... I really liked beef... before..." It felt weird to not feel myself blush... I would have before... Wow... that would take some getting used to.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As we walked into the woods behind the house I was hit with so many different scents...

"What is that?" I asked shocked... "Everything smells... different... good..." I felt a sense of urgency fill my body. The smells became more intense as we walked deeper into the forest. Edward was by my side, holding my hand watching me take in all the new sensations... Suddenly I felt an overpowering urge and bolted into the forest, leaving Edward behind me... I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do... Then I saw it... I saw what had sent my body into a frenzy... Standing majestic on a rocky hillside was the most beautiful sight... A Big Horn Sheep with huge curled horns. In an instant I had the enormous animal in my arms, sinking my teeth into it's neck... Oh, the taste, the smell, the warmth... it was indescribable. I sat there for a moment after the last drop of blood was securely in my system, in shock. _That was incredible_ I thought to myself.

"Wow... I didn't even have a chance to tell her what to do... She's good!" I looked up from the carcus I held in my arms to see a huge smile on Edwards face...

"How did that feel?" He asked excitedly

"Amazing! I didn't know what to do when we were in the house and the next thing I knew, I was holding this animal and drinking from it! I can't explain all the strange sensations I have going on inside me... It's so crazy..." I giggled in delight...

"Oh, love, I think I know exactly how you're feeling... I was in your shoes many years ago... I am so proud of you... You're a natural!" he purred.

I tossed the dried up carcus I was holding to the side and bounded down into Edwards arms, kissing him with as much vigor as I could, he snickered and pulled me close. "If Emmett wasn't so close, I'd rip her clothes off right here and make passionate love to her right now..." I was shocked at Edward's comments with Emmett being so close so I ignored him... And then, I caught another scent... And I was off... I heard Emmett laughing hysterically as he saw me jump out of Edwards arms to fly off to another kill...

Those darn Big Horn Sheep! I finished off another one as Edward and Emmett came into view. I smiled, feeling silly that I couldn't control my urges, but I was so thirsty!

"Simply amazing! I am so turned on by Bella right now..."

I shot an embarrassed look at Edward who had Emmett standing right next to him... Why on earth would he talking like that to Emmett... That didn't make sense... He has always been the perfect gentlemen... Edward returned my gaze with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Hey Bells, wanna try some bear? I caught the scent a mile or so from here... I was coming to invite you when you left Edward mid kiss to drink from this little lamb..." I could hear the amusement in his voice and had to laugh with him...

"Sure I said triumphantly... I'm game!" I bounded down to Edward and grabbed his hand pulling him with me, "try to keep up this time..." I giggled. I was elated to finally experience all these things I had only dreamed about for so long, waiting for Edward to finally change me...

"I don't think she is ready for bear... she could get hurt... maybe I will make the kill and let her feed just to be safe..." Edward sounded concerned. I looked at Edward as worry flickered across his face...

I stopped dead in my tracts... forcing Edward to stop with me,

"Why do you keep talking like I am not here... Have you forgotten my hearing is much better now that I am a vampire!!! You think I will get hurt trying to feed off a bear???" I was livid and for the first time wished my face would go red just for the effect...

Edward dropped my hand and took a step back staring at me with wide eyes. He planted his feet shoulder width apart and crossed his arms over his chest raising one eyebrow looking at me,

"How about we head back to the house and I take you upstairs, then I can rip your clothes off you and do unmentionable things with you... oh the places my lips, tongue and hands could explore..." Edward had a huge smirk on his face watching my reaction.

I stood there stunned... I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me for a split second. As I fought to keep my composure I finally found the words I need to say...

"Y-you... didn't say that... out loud..."

His lips had not moved in the slightest as I heard the tempting naughty things he had said... or thought... He shook his head 'no' as he closed the distance between us. He pulled my face to his, kissing me with more passion than he had ever dared to kiss me with before today... I felt my knee's start to give as the passion enveloped me.

Edward swooped me up in his arms as I heard Emmett snickering in the background, but his laughter was fading as Edward ran us through the trees back to the house... Everything was a blur as he raced me up the stairs to our room... I don't think he had ever ran that fast in all the times he carried me on his back.

We both moved at unnatural speed as we ripped each others clothes off, urgent to lock ourselves together... We were now equals in every sense of the word... and now, Edward didn't need to focus on not hurting me as we wrestled around the big bed. I heard Edwards thoughts as he relished in the freedom he felt, no longer consumed by the fear of killing me in the act... I felt his exhilaration as his emotions became mine... He was able to let himself completely go, lost in his desires to be one with me. It was the most amazing experience I had ever had... I'm not saying that the many times we made love before were unfulfilling... But to know Edward was free... was not holding back, was more gratifying than anything...

We laid there in each others arms until the sun came up in the morning. I felt so content in his warm arms... he no longer seemed cold to me, that would take some getting used to... It was amazing to feel his body against mine, needing no clothing or blankets to keep me warm, for hours without the fear of hypothermia... I wanted to always be like this, it felt so perfect... I stared into his eyes, smiling, listening to his thoughts, knowing he felt the same way I did... Finally I could feel and understand the depth of love he felt for me... I knew that nothing or nobody could ever come between us... Call it fate, or soul mates... each others destiny... what ever... what we had would never fade, would never weaken... it would only become stronger with each passing second...

**DISCLAIMER**: I did not come up with Bella's powers on my own... her being able to hear Edwards mind is just the tip of the iceberg, you will hear more about it in the coming chapters as I write and post them... I have to give TAWNYEYES 100 credit on that one... If you want to read a couple of AMAZING stories, go check out her stories... 1) Oh Honeymoon (beautiful) 2) Mutiny (AMAZING!) I really think she hit the nail on the head with the powers she gives to Bella... It just makes sense... I would not be surprised if Stephenie Meyer gives the same powers to Bella in Breaking Dawn (Because we all know she is going to be bit... right:-D)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As the light of the new day brightened our room I kissed Edward on the tip of his nose...

_You are so beautiful love..._ Edward had spoken to me through his mind all night...

It felt unnatural for me to hear his thoughts still... Then I remembered that I had not even taken the time to look in the mirror! How could I have not done that? For the last year, I had been day dreaming about how I would look, if I would think I was beautiful now... I pulled out of Edwards arms and dashed to the bathroom to examine my face, my body...

"HOLY CROW!" I screamed! "I'm beautiful now... my face... it's perfect... my hair... it's so soft and shiny..." I was so busy admiring my face I didn't notice my eyes right away... my once brown eyes were now the same color as the vampires I had feared... I felt weak as I looked at my eyes and the feeling of shame now filled my whole being... my eyes... I kept thinking to myself... my eyes... I looked like a monster, like... Victoria... I sank down to the floor lost in my disturbing thoughts.

Edward came into the bathroom some time later, horrified to see the state of misery I was in... _I am so sorry that I did this to you Bella... Please forgive me... I thought that you truly wanted this life... I was a fool, I should have known better and not have changed you yet... I knew you were not ready..._

I looked up into Edwards eyes for a moment, listening to the idiotic words running through his head before I finally interrupted him.

"Edward... I don't regret my decision... I just wasn't prepared to see my eyes... I look like the monsters that I have feared for so long... I wasn't prepared to see my eyes... I just wasn't prepared..." I whispered.

Edward picked me up off the floor, "Bella" he said aloud, "I told you your eyes would be different at first and would lighten and turn golden over the next several months... I talked to you about contacts..." He was trying so hard to reassure me...

"I know... I remember you telling me, it's just that... even when you think you are prepared for some things, it is different when it actually happens..." I wanted to cry... but no tears would be coming.

I stayed wrapped in the security of Edwards arms, letting myself deal with the emotions I was feeling. When I finally calmed myself to the point of acceptance, I pulled away to look into Edwards beautiful butterscotch eyes...

"When can I get contacts... I don't like my eyes looking like this... it is not normal... It's not... me." I whispered.

"I already have some for you... I knew you wouldn't like having red eyes..." He gave me a reassuring smile before kissing me on the cheek. _I love you more than anything, love... You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, red eyes and all! _

I heard Edwards thoughts as he put me down. I felt calmer hearing them... I felt loved. I turned my attention back to the mirror my body had done some changing as well, my skin was tight around my legs, muscular almost, my stomach looked more toned, my breasts seemed larger, fuller almost. I couldn't help but smile. I liked this new me... I liked looking in the mirror... I felt as if I could definitely pass as Edwards wife and not have people question why he would pick me...

Edward returned with a little bag of items and started pulling them out of the bag, laying them on the counter in front of me... I left him for a moment to put on a robe, even though I liked my new body, I still felt the need to be modest at times... Standing completely in the nude trying to put contacts in for the first time didn't seem all that attractive to me, even if Edwards thoughts were quite the opposite as mine...

I took in a deep breath and picked up the contact case... I had never worn contacts before and didn't know the first thing about it...

"Allow me..." Edward said softly... "I read up on this so I could help you..." He took the case out of my hands and unscrewed the lids... _ Now, just relax... I will put a few saline drops in your eyes just to give you a little extra moisture in your eyes... good... Take your index finger and put one lens on the tip, ok, now just put it in the center of your eye gently... You are doing it perfectly. _

Edward was giving me direction through his thoughts now... I did just as he instructed and before I knew it, I had successfully put my contacts in... I looked again at myself in the mirror, comforted in the fact that the red irises no longer were visible... I felt my body relax as I inhaled in relief...

I heard a slight knock on the bathroom door, I looked at Edward knowing it was Alice... I smiled and went to the door... Edward ducked into his closet to quickly get dressed.

"Bella!" she sang out happily, "I was hoping we could hang out... I have missed you terribly..."

I smiled, knowing what she meant by 'hang out'... For some reason, I felt a huge amount of patience. I looked over my shoulder to Edward who had come out of his closet to join me...

"Do you mind if I hang out with Alice for a few hours? I have missed her..." I smiled as sweetly as I could...

_Whatever makes you happy love..._ he was smiling his crooked grin now... _Just don't spend all day with her..._ He winked at me and kissed me gently.

"Thank you! I knew you would understand..." I smiled as I grabbed Alice's hand. I looked at Alice who looked puzzled, "Let go 'hang out' Alice!" I giggled.

On our way down the stairs to Alice's level, she kept looking at me...

"So I can read Edwards mind... I hear his thoughts..." I said causally

She stopped walking and stared at me in shock... "Can you read mine? This is amazing... Can he read yours now?" her voice raging in curiosity

"No... and no..." I smiled.

"WOW! Have you told Carlisle yet?" She asked...

"No, when we figured it out yesterday, we sort of just felt the need to be alone, to figure it out between us... I guess..." I didn't know how else to put it...

"Yes, you two were driving Jasper wild with all your emotions... We spent most of the night a few miles from here just so he couldn't feel all the feelings you two were sharing... He said it was very strong and intense... He was impressed with how strong you two are together..." She put her arm around me, "I am so happy that you have found each other..." She sighed, resting her head against mine.

We were in her room now. We sat and talked about the things I was experiencing... scents, hunting, urges, my eyes... It was so nice to be able to talk it out with Alice... she was my best friend, aside from Edward of course.

Then, it happened so quickly that I didn't know what to do... We sat frozen, staring into each others eyes... I saw Aro, Alec and Jane... I saw them on a plane with 3 guards accompanying them... I saw them coming to this house, our house... I felt myself tremble in fear as the vision left... Alice noticed stunned.

"Bella... what just happened? Are you ok?" She gasped.

I nodded my head slowly 'yes', "Aro... Jane... Alec... coming here..." My voice was weak with fear...

I thought Alice's eyes would bug out of her head at that moment... "How..." She couldn't speak anymore... She grabbed my hand racing me out the door,

"Edward! Carlisle! Everyone..." Alice screamed out as we raced down the stairs to the living room.

Everyone rushed in to join us, looking at us with wonder and worry in their eyes, Edward rushed to my side, _What is it? Are you ok? Why are you trembling... you look afraid..._ His thoughts were coming at me fast and I could hear the stress he was feeling in his thoughts...

I looked into his eyes, wishing he could read my thoughts desperately wishing, I watched as his eyes grew wide in shock... then it happened, I heard him again, _They are coming... you shared the vision with Alice... how can I hear your thoughts all of a sudden? This doesn't make sense... _

I nodded my head, confirming his thoughts as everyone watched us... Alice spoke up suddenly...

"We are having visitors... soon... I think it will be tomorrow evening when they arrive..." She grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it, "it is a peaceful visit, Aro is coming with Alec and Jane, Aro misses you Carlisle..."

I heard Edward still deep in thought, _You share my talent, but can only hear me... nobody else except when I hear them... You share Alice's talent with her... I wonder... See if you can affect Jaspers mood... See if you can make him feel giddy..._ He pulled me tighter.

I focused on Jasper... I thought about things to make myself feel funny and then concentrated on passing that to Jasper... After a second, I saw a smile crack on his face... He put his head down and chuckled under his breath, trying hard to suppress it... he knew that right now was not the time to be laughing, with the knowledge that the visitors we had coming were coming to check on the status of my mortality or lack of it... I quit my little experiment for a second and then without thinking, focused on Rosalie. I felt the same emotions that I had with Jasper and concentrated them all on Rose... Success! She fought it, but eventually let a small giggle escape... I felt Edward shake with laughter no doubt as what I was doing.

_Amazing! You seem to be able to replicate all of our talents... try working the whole room... _

I looked into his eyes, and giggled... Instead of trying to bring humor to the room, I decided to be a little naughty... I focused on lust... I knew this would expose my talents because Esme and Carlisle were so discrete in front of all of us, embracing and gentle kisses, but never more than that...

Everyone turned to their spouses and fell into them, kissing passionately... groping at each other... I heard the moans as they were enveloped in the passion I threw at them... Edward was pulling me tighter against his chest, not immune to my little test... I giggled and then kissed him before releasing every one...

I heard gasps and my family members clearing their throats trying to gain their composure no doubt.

Esme had the look of irritation on her face as he was glowering at Jasper, "This is NOT the time or place for this type of behavior..." she hissed.

"I... didn't do... anything! Honest! That wasn't me!" he said defensive.

Edward started laughing so hard he fell off the chair he was sitting on. Everyone's eyes turned to him... and then to me...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Carlisle stood, "Edward, care to share what you find so funny about the current events?"

I could tell Carlisle was not happy with Edward... or the present situation.

Edward regained his composure settling back down on his chair before talking,

"Yesterday... after Bella hunted, we realized she could hear my thoughts... It was quite... intense to say the least... We felt the need to just spend some... private time... alone... together, upstairs testing this 'talent' of hers out..."

Jasper grunted and rolled his eyes.

Edward continued, "This morning, Alice wanted to have some girl time with Bella, during that time, she had her vision of our visitors, only... it wasn't just her vision... Bella saw the same one, at the same time..."

Alice gasped, mouth open... "But... we didn't tell you Bella saw it too... I know she hasn't voiced that!"

Edward grinned his crooked grin... "I heard it in her mind... I don't know how I heard it, but it was clear as day..."

I grabbed Edwards hand, squeezing it tightly, "I wanted you to hear me... I concentrated on letting you hear me... That is the only thing I did... differently... I have never really tried to let you in... my mind."

The room was quiet for a minute, Carlisle felt the need to sit down, analyzing everything he had heard...

Edward began again... "That's not all... After realizing that she shared Alice's talent, I was curious to see if she would share Jaspers as well... so, I asked Bella to see if her powers could duplicate Jaspers... I asked her to try a little test on him, see if she could manipulate him to laugh..."

I jumped in... "Actually Edward," I said grinning, "you said to try and make him 'giddy'... So I did..."

I heard Jasper laugh again... shaking his head in amazement.

Edward started up again, "ok..." he threw me a cute little smirk, "giddy... Then Bella, on her own free will, tried it on Rosalie..."

I hung my head so I didn't have to look at Rosalie who was probably shooting death looks at me now... but then I heard her giggle again, I looked up at her...

"Guess it worked..." she said amused.

I shrugged my shoulders embarrassed for what was to come...

Esme covered her face with her hands, "I am so sorry Jasper..." she said shaking her head, "BELLA! That was not very funny..." she said sternly.

"I know, I was just being a little mischievous.. I didn't think it would work on the whole room..."

"Well, it did!" She replied firmly, but with the hint of forgiveness.

Carlisle sat in silence for a few more minutes deep in thought... I tried blocking Edwards thoughts from mine, not sure if I wanted to hear Carlisle... Finally he spoke up,

"It seems Bella has quite the little talent..." he chuckled, "make that talents... I have never seen anything like this, nor heard of anything like this..." he was shaking his head now, "I think it best if we keep this from our visitors for now... I think it best to pretend Bella is just an ordinary vampire..." He paused, "If this is a friendly visit, we have nothing to fear... we will be polite and hospitable." He looked around the room, "We will offer them no desires to come back for another visit. I think it best if we hunt in the morning," He paused again, looking directly at me, "especially you Bella... we will stay united as a family while they are here... Aro is the most compassionate of them all, if this was anything less than a friendly visit, I don't think Aro would have come..."

Carlisle stood up again, "Does anyone else have anything to say?" He looked around the room. "Ok then... Esme? I think we have some things to discuss in our room..." He winked at her, smiling as he pulled her up next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked out of the room and disappeared.

Emmett stood next and picked Rosalie up and threw her over his shoulder, winking at me as he said, "Thanks Bella for the kick start..." And they he flew upstairs with Rosalie threatening bodily harm if he didn't put her down at once...

Alice and Jasper looked at me and Edward... Jasper finally asked, "Can you feel everyone else's emotions like I can?"

"I don't think so... I am not feeling anything out of the ordinary and I am sure there are plenty of emotions going on in other rooms right now..." I said embarrassed.

"That is so interesting... I wish I could just effect people and not feel their emotions... It wears on me after awhile... Some of my favorite moments are when it is just me and Alice all alone and she is feeling content and peaceful..." Jasper looked down at Alice who returned his gaze... It was one of those moments they were sharing, too intimate to watch.

I looked at Edward, concentrating on letting him hear me, _Lets give them some privacy... I think we could use some too..._ I grinned at him, hoping he heard me...

Edward smiled his crooked grin at me,_What are you waiting for? Do I need to carry you up the stairs again? _ He winked at me in the middle of his thoughts...

I jumped up and flew up the stairs feeling his fingers tickling my sides as he tried to overtake me... I giggled at his touch but still beat him to our floor... I pulled him close, looking into his smoldering eyes for a moment... _Play for me... It has been too long since you sat down at the piano... I would love to hear your thoughts as you play..._

He led me in the opposite direction of our bedroom and pulled me down onto the piano bench next to him... He stoked the beautiful black and white ivory keys softly before settling down into his first composition... I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, letting his music and thoughts take me away...

Most of the things Edward thought about while playing my lullaby was my face... he seemed to focus on that, but he also thought about my laughter, the way my skin would blush, I saw me, so long ago before he let me into his life... the day I laid out in the sun attempting to read books but ended up falling asleep... I shivered as I recalled the feeling I had that day... the feeling that I wasn't alone... I glanced at him and waited for him to finish so I could ask him about that...

When he was done, he set his hands in his lap and turned to look at me, his brow furrowed a little, "what's wrong?"

"Will you tell me the truth if I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.. standing up with my back to him for a second before turning to face him.

"I always do... what do you want to know?" He was curious. He swung a leg over the bench, straddling it... watching me...

"Before you let me into your world... before you saved me in Port Angeles..." I shook my head to try to clear all the questions that were running through my head... "The day before I went to Port Angeles it was really sunny and laid out on a blanket to read, but fell asleep..." I looked at his face carefully

"Yes..." he said, still curious about what I was going to ask...

"Were you... there... in the woods that day... watching me?" I whispered

_I was there almost every day, watching you, trying to figure you out... I was so drawn to you... I couldn't stay away, but I was afraid to be near you at the same time. _ He broke his gaze from mine for a moment,_Does that bother you?_ I could hear the stress in his voice as he answered me in his mind.

I shook my head smiling, "No... I think deep down... I knew you were there... well, I knew I wasn't alone... I felt it..."

Edward leaned closer to me, reaching out to slide his hand into mine... He watched my face as I started to smile...I leaned into him pressing my lips to his... I felt his hand release mine as both hands were at my side, pulling me down to him. I sat down, straddling the bench before bringing my legs up and over his, locking them behind his back. We sat there on the piano bench kissing, as the seconds passed, our kiss became more passionate... I broke away, leaning away from him smiling... "I don't think this will work on this itty bitty bench..."

I heard him snicker under his breath before he stood up, picking me up as he did. I kept my legs locked around his waist as he walked across the room to our bedroom. I felt the worries that our traveling guests and their impending visit had brought me disappear as Edward laid me on the bed, kissing me slowly and gently, caressing my face with his big strong hands. I felt so loved and protected as I heard his thoughts,

_There has never been a day since the first time I laid eyes on you, inhaled your sweet, intoxicating scent,_ he brushed his nose across my throat,_that I haven't thought of you, wanted to be around you, __wanted to be with you..._ his lips now making a trail of kisses along my collar bone,_ I may not have understood the urges and feelings I had at first, in those few dark weeks after I met you, but it didn't take long before I knew you were the most important thing to me..._ one of his hands wrapped around me as he placed it on the small of my back, the other sliding down my hip, tickling me as it slid down my thigh, _ I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you again..._ I shivered in delight as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently, the passion flowing through him, into me... _We belong to each other, we are one... I will never leave you..._ he brought his face to mine, staring intently into my eyes for a moment,

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes..." he spoke his words softly, yet full of conviction as we searched each others eyes.

"I have felt the pain too... every time you had to leave me to hunt... anytime we were separated... I don't ever want to be without you... I love you too much" I whispered back.

I rolled him over, taking control now, desperate to show him how much I loved him, craved him, needed him, wanted him... I didn't want to go vampire speed, I wanted to go slow, to savor the moment... I knew he wanted the same... It was just the two of us and time was at a standstill...

I reached for the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each one, watching his face as I straddled his hips. He had the most glorious smile on his face... I leaned down to kiss him, but instead hovered over his lips, letting my breath out... as he closed his eyes and lifted his head to bring his lips to mine, I giggled and pulled away... He let his head fall back while a growl escaped his chest.

I continued on with his buttons until the last one was free. I opened his shirt, admiring his perfect body as I placed my hands on his chest, tracing his muscular lines. I felt him shiver as I lightly traced down the middle of his chest, down to his belly button... he shifted underneath me, concentrating on me, _why do you have to torture me like this? Oh, that feels amazing, your touch... _I pulled my shirt up over my head as he watched, _you are so beautiful, perfect in every way..._ He put his hands on my waist, gently sliding them up my ribs as I placed both hands back on his chest and pushed them up toward his shoulders, bringing my body down to his.

I felt the heat we created together as our skin made contact... I let out a sigh of passion as he reached behind me, unclasping my bra. He pushed me up into a sitting position on him again, letting his eyes memorize the curves of my breasts as he removed my bra completely... he sat himself up, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck, my shoulder... he leaned me backwards, sending trails of heat filled kisses across my breasts...

I put my hands on his face, bringing it up to mine, crushing my lips to his, feeling urgent now as we delved deeper into each other... The passion, the desires, the invigorating touches... The love. I closed my eyes as he rolled me over and pressed his body onto mine.

**Hey... For everyone who has read my story and submitted review, A HUGE THANK YOU!!!  I am trying to respond to all of them, but it takes forever, so please be patient... I cannot tell you how it feels to know your feelings whether good or bad... this is my first attempt at writing anything so any advice is appreciated, good or bad... keep it up and if you haven't reviewed, it's a good time to start! (wink wink... I'd love to hear your thoughts...)**

** I will be out of town, most likely without internet (unless the hotel has wireless) from Friday noon until Wednesday morning... if I don't post another chapter before I leave, I will try to work on a few more chapters while I am gone and post them Wednesday morning when I get back... I will definitely miss this website... I have become a huge ADDICT...****If only my husband knew... I think he would take away my laptop for a year! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning we got up and went hunting. It was amazing to smell the different scents as we came onto different animals. Edward insisted I try out something other than Big Horn Sheep today. I caught their scent several times and it was painful to not let myself feed on them... I did feel on a large elk, a bull moose and Edward let my try out his favorite, mountain lion... I enjoyed all the different flavors and scents, but they didn't hold a candle to Big Horn Sheep. I was full though as we headed back to the house. The day had gone by quickly as night fall approached.

Alice and I sat on the sofa looking through some clothing catalogs while Jasper and Edward played video games. Rosalie and Emmett were sharing some alone time and Carlisle and Esme discussed somethings in private.

Edward turned to us, "Alice, do you have a time line on our guests yet?" I could hear the stress in his voice as he glanced at me.

"I haven't seen anything yet..." she whispered...

We were on pins and needles waiting for the visit, not really sure how to feel... I returned Edwards gaze, trying to smile but the unknowns were really weighing down on me... The last time I had seen Aro... I shuddered at the thought. Edward noticed and bounded up to sit by me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me tightly to him, _It is going to be fine... I wont let anyone hurt you. They are only coming to check on you... now that you are one of us, they will have no need to return..._ He tilted his head to mine, resting it agianst my head. I took in a deep breath and let it out...

I concentrated on letting Edward hear me, hoping he would hear me, _Edward, I need some fresh air... can we go on a walk... not far, I just need to get out of the house for a minute... _ I was happy to see that he heard my thoughts and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

_Lets go upstairs_, he winked at me grinning...

"That's not what I was thinking, but ok..." I giggled quietly, reaching for his hand.

Edward had a look of humor on his face as he took my hand in his, pulling me to my feet, _Thats not what I was thinking... but now that you are..._ he chuckled as he squeezed my hand, pulling me into a tight embrace.

We reached our level in seconds and he pulled me into our room. Edward pulled me into a tight hug before kissing me gently on the lips, _Lets go up to the roof_, he smiled...

The fresh air was just what I needed to calm my nerves. We sat together, holding hands relaxing in the fading sunlit sky. I still was trying to get used to my sparkling skin so I closed my eyes focusing on the warmth the sun brought to my skin. It felt amazing.

I wasn't sure how long we sat in silence before I heard Alice coming. I could hear her thoughts through Edward and she was excitedly planning a shopping trip in the next few days... She didn't think I would be up for it, but didn't want to be rude and not ask... Edward growled at her thoughts as I giggled...

I knew I would be in no shape to be around humans... I was having a hard enough time controlling the blood lust around animals... I only wanted to hunt when I felt extremely thirsty... I knew the sooner I could control that aspect of my new life, the sooner I would be able to start being introduced to humans.

Alice bounded up the stairs to where we were, "Bella! I have decided that I'm going shopping in a few daa-..." She froze mid stride.

I couldn't take my eyes off Alice as we both saw our visitors approaching. I saw Aro, Jane, Alec, the three guards... and Gianna... the human, I couldn't tell if she was a vampire or not... I turned stiffly to Edward as he pulled my tightly side.

"They will be here within the hour..." my voice broke, the fear was evident in my tone.

_You will be fine..._ Edward tried to soothe me, _They wont know you have special talents, they wont know just how amazing you are... _I could sense the sincerity in his thoughts, _This will most likely be the last time you will have to see them... _His hand stroked down my arm, until my hand was in his. _Lets go down and join the others while we wait. _

He was pulling me toward the stairs, I hesitated looking back at Alice. She smiled and then ran ahead of us to find Jasper. I pulled myself back stopping Edward from continuing froward. He turned to face me, his eyes full of love.

"I can't..." I whispered, "Give me a minute..."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, crushing me tightly to him. I felt so safe and protected in his arms as we stood there. He started to hum my lullaby, knowing its calming effect on me. I looked up into his face, trying to smile. He leaned his face to mine, kissing me firmly on the mouth. I took a deep breath,

"Ok..." I sighed, "I'm ready... lets go down..." I whispered.

The family was all assembled together when we joined them, they were all sitting silently not really looking at anything in particular. Esme looked up as we came down the stairs, smiling her warm nurturing smile at me. I returned her smile with as much love as I could muster up. It was only a second until I felt Jasper's calming influence envelope me completely.

"Thanks Jasper..." I whispered as I sat down on Edwards lap, snuggling into his chest.

He just smiled at me and nodded his head.

Time passed quickly as we waited together in the living room. I knew they were here when Edward tensed up next to me, holding me tightly to his chest.

_Bella! Gianna... she is still human..._ He rubbed my arm, _just try not to breathe when she comes in... don't let yourself smell her scent..._I could hear the anger in his thoughts and his body as he gritted his teeth and his hands balled up in fists...

Carlisle went to the door, opening it up as they glided up the stairs to the entrance. I heard Aro as he saw Carlisle,

"Carlisle! Old friend... It has been too long! I have missed you so..."

Carlisle smiled, holding out his hand, polite as ever. "Aro, you look well. This is a surprise to have you here!"

"Yes, I was so intreged by your son Edward and the love he had for this human girl, I wanted to come and see her first hand after her transformation... She is here I presume..."

"Of course Bella is here, she is family..." Carlisle said shaking Aro's hand.

Two of the guards stepped tentively through the doorway ahead of Aro, scanning the room to make sure no threat was evident. Aro stepped through the doorway behind them, glancing around the room. Alec and Jane came in on his heals as the last guard paused in the doorway before entering. Carlisle stood in the doorway for a moment as everyone came in... Gianna was the last to walk in, definitely as human as the first time I saw her.

Gianna looked around the room, looking dazed as she rested her eyes on me. I could see fear in her eyes as she walked to the bottom of the stairway and leaned against the wall, as far from me as she possibly could. She did not seem as confident and at ease as she did in Volterra... I was confused as to why she was here... What was her purpose in coming? Why send a human? Maybe she was there for Aro... were they together? I shrugged at my thought. I held my breath trying to keep from staring at her. She still disgusted me as I remembered her desires to be one of them... wanting to feed off of humans...

The sound of Aro's laugh brought me out of my thougths, "Bella, you are a sight for sore eyes! I am so happy to see you are with us, to see that your Edward kept his end of the bargain..." He had an expression on his face I couldn't quite read and I closed my mind from Edwards, careful to not hear the thoughts of Aro's through Edwards. When Edward tightened his grasp on me, tensing even more and growled under his breath I knew I had made the right choice by blocking Edwards thougths...

"I have come bearing gifts... Bella, Gianna has served her purpose and I now give her to you... to sustain you..."

I tensed, anger filling my whole body as I glanced at Aro with wide eyes, furious with his 'gift',

"I cannot accept her as a gift... I abstain from human blood..." I hissed trying to keep control of the hatred I felt now...

I closed my eyes tightly focusing on not breathing. I felt Edward shift me out of his arms as he handed me off to Emmett before standing up. The tension and anger was rolling off him in huge waves as he faced Aro. I heard Jane laugh her childish laugh at my refusal.

Edward was seething as he growled at Aro, "Have you no respect for Carlisle and our family? You know our diet, you know how we have chosen to live... yet you bring temptation for my wife... the newest member of our family, Carlisles family!"

Carlisle held up his hand to Edward, "Aro, This is highly inappropriate, to bring a human here..." He turned to Gianna, "Would you mind waiting outside please?" He opened the door for Gianna who looked to Aro for permission. Aro, smiled and turned to me,

"Doesn't her smell drive you wild? Wouldn't you rather feed on our natural food source?" He asked amused.

I shook my head, fighting the urge to take in a small breath, to smell a human... to smell her... I lost the fight and took in a small breath, I smelled her... but it wasn't what I was expecting... She didn't smell at all appealing to me. I took in another breath, this time deeper than the first, still I had no desire to taste her... I smiled as I took in the biggest breath I could, inhaling her scent...

Edward's eyes were wide with worry as he watched me.

"Emmett, I'm fine... you can let me go..." Emmett hesitated before releasing me. I stood up, walked over to Edward and took his hand. I took in another deep breath intaking her scent... I looked at Edward, smiled and reached up on my tippy toes leaning in for a kiss. Edwards lips were firm, I still had his thoughts blocked so I could only imagine he was more than confused. I pulled away smiling,

"No Aro... she doesn't appeal to me in the slightest!" I couldn't contain the joy I felt as I relaxed... I continued to watch Edwards face as his stone mask started to melt into a smile of relief. I turned to Aro now, watching his reaction.

Aro looked at me puzzled for a moment and glided to Gianna. He took her hand in his and stretched her arm out before quickly cutting her wrist with the fingernail on his index finger. I heard Gianna gasp in fear and pain as I glanced at Jasper who stood frozen next to Alice. The desire was burning in his eyes. I took in a small breath but still nothing. I smiled in relief and squeezed Edwards hand.

I felt the urges Jasper felt and focused on calming him as he struggled next to Alice. Emmett went to his side, restraining him from moving. Jasper kept his eyes closed, unable to breath.

I heard Jane let out a sigh of irritation as she watched me and my family, Alec tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her. Aro glanced at Jane and smiled. And then it happened all to quickly, Edward took a step in front of me, pulling me behind him in a protective manner. Jane giggled in delight as Edward crumpled down to the floor.

The anger and frustration boiled over inside my body as I put my hands out over Edward, "NO!" I screamed, kneeling down behind him as if to shield him. I glared back at Jane wishing she could feel the pain she had inflicted on Edward... But I wanted her pain to be more... I hated her - I couldn't stand it any longer...

And then she fell to the ground, crying out in agony as she trembled on the floor, covering her head with her hands, curling up in a ball. Edward sat up on the floor watching her in shock before turning to look at me. I was smiling as she continued to writhe in pain on the floor. Aro took in a loud gasp as he watched her. Alec stepped in between me and Jane, hiding her from me but there was no change in Jane... She was still crying out in pain. Her screams were a high pitch defening scream... I felt Edward put his hand on my face. I took my eyes off Jane to look at Edward. I could still hear Jane as I gazed into his eyes, now allowing his thoughts to come to me...

_Bella... what... are you..._ he stroked my face with his hand, _you can stop now... they know you have special talents now..._ I heard the concern in his thoughts as he pleaded with me. _Please Bella... let her go... I know you hate her, but you are not like her... let her go... _

I frowned at Edward and then closed my eyes, forcing myself to release Jane. The room fell quiet as I opened my eyes again. Jane was still. She laid on the floor with the look of horror on her face. Alec glared at me as I smiled at him. Did he really want to push me? I winked at him, taunting him a little. He stared at me, trying to soothe and comfort Jane as she laid there stunned and confused.

Aro broke the silence with his loud laughter, "It seems I was right about you Bella... You have proven to be anything but ordinary...' He suppressed his laughter before continuing, "I would like to personally invite you and Edward along with Alice and Jasper to come join us in Volterra... you will live like kings... You will have anything and everything you desire..." His look was hopeful as he studied my gaze waiting for my response...

**SIDE NOTE**

* * *

**Just a question... Did anyone see the realevence of Bella's meal of choice? Edward is likened to a lion, his favorite meal is mountain lion... Bella is likened to the lamb, her favorite meal is the big horn sheep (lamb) Just curious if anyone caught that one... **

**Also, sorry to end this chapter like this, have not had much free time over the weekend and I have a long list of things to do... I will try to update again soon... Also, I am leaving on the 3rd of January for a cruise and wont be back until the 11th... I will not be updating while I am gone... I don't even know if I will have time to even write anything more for this story while I am gone... I will try to get a lot done and posted before I go on vacation next week...**

**As always... LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!! Keep them coming! I am still planning on responding to all of them, I just have not been able to find the time...**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 31 review:_

_I frowned at Edward and then closed my eyes, forcing myself to release Jane. The room fell quiet as I opened my eyes again. Jane was still. She laid on the floor with the look of horror on her face. Alec glared at me as I smiled at him. Did he really want to push me? I winked at him, taunting him a little. He stared at me, trying to soothe and comfort Jane as she laid there stunned and confused._

_Aro broke the silence with his loud laughter, "It seems I was right about you Bella... You have proven to be anything but ordinary...' He suppressed his laughter before continuing, "I would like to personally invite you and Edward along with Alice and Jasper to come join us in Volterra... you will live like kings... You will have anything and everything you desire..." His look was hopeful as he studied my gaze waiting for my response..._

Chapter 32

I shifted my attention to Aro as he spoke to me... staring at him from where I stood, across the room.

"Is there an option in your invitation?" I asked as politely as I could, the loathing I felt seeping through in my voice.

"There is always a choice my dear Bella..." he laughed again, "I would never force anything... everyone in Volterra is there because they were invited and accepted happily..." He folded his arms around his chest pausing to decipher my expression, "I was wondering..." He glanced at Edward with a questionable look on his face, "Is her mind still closed to you?"

Edward smirked and nodded his head once. I knew he wanted to keep Aro from knowing I could 'let' him in when I wanted to...

Aro looked back at me, "Do you mind if I try..." he held out his hand beckoning me to come closer so he could touch me... I shot a look of apprehension to Edward who winked at me. I slowly walked toward Aro, stopping 2 feet in front of him. He held his hand out to me again... I reached out letting his old paper-like skin touch the palm of my hand...

I closed my eyes, trying to control my thoughts as I was bombarded by his... I gasped in horror seeing his life laid out before me, all the lives he had ended, all the vampires he created... I felt sick as I recoiled my hand, holding it to my chest is disgust. I opened my eyes to Aro's laughter, clenching my teeth together, as I backed away from him... I needed to feel Edwards touch, to be reassured of the love we shared.

"That was wonderful my dear sweet Bella... still nothing! You mystify me..." Aro was still laughing. I cringed as he referred to me in a loving manner. I turned away from him, wrapping my arms around Edward, hiding my face in his chest. The images flooding my mind... the murders, the evil life he has lived... I wanted to run away... I wanted to scream out, to cry for all the evil deeds I had just witnessed.

I felt Jaspers calming influence again as I crushed myself closer to Edward. I let out a sigh and when the room was finally silent again, turned to face Aro. I looked around the room, Gianna was cowering in the corner again, fearing what was possibly coming, I felt pity for her now after seeing Aro's mind. I knew it was not going to be quick and painless if he decided to feed on her... I shuddered at the thought, pushing it out of my mind as I looked at Jane. She was standing again, but cowering behind Alec, watching my every move. I smiled at her as I looked at Alec. He was stone faced, glaring at me. The three guards were standing very close to Aro now, in a stance of protectiveness.

Aro looked at Alec now, nodding his head toward me. Edward pulled me around to the back of him in a protective manner.

Aro noticed, "Alec has a special gift, it is very harmless..." he spoke softly, "he can see what powers vampires hold just by touch..." he smiled again, "I am just very curious..." his face got very serious as he continued, "I see she has part of Jane's power, just more powerful it seems... and by her reaction to my touch, I assume she used my power and saw my life..." he was smiling again, "I would just like to see what other powers she possesses."

Edward tightened his grip on my hands as I stood behind his back... "Its ok Edward..." I whispered. "Let him try..." I squeezed his hands and then he let me go.

I walked around from behind Edward toward Alec, stopping halfway across the room. Alec glanced at Aro before stepping toward me, obviously with a small amount of fear. He slowly reached his hand out to me and I did the same. His fingers trembled as he placed them on my hand. I grinned, forcing myself to not jump and scream "BOO!"... I grinned at the thought of scaring him but kept myself from doing it... although, it would be funny to see him scream like a girl... I chuckled now...

Alec stared at me, the look on his face priceless as he shook his head. He brought his hand back to his side, stepping back two steps before turning and walking to Aro's side. He kept shaking his head in disbelief as he held his hand out for Aro. Aro took Alec's hand in his and started to laugh again... this time, a loud bellowing laugh... "Alec finds nothing... no special talents! Incredible!"

Aro looked at me smiling... "How do you do it my sweet Bella?"

I cringed again, hearing him calling me his sweet Bella... I would never belong to him... I would never join his family. I heard him clear his throat waiting for my response. The room was so silent now... Finally I broke the silence,

"I don't know what you are asking... I don't 'do' anything... I don't know how to explain it... it just happens" I trailed off into a whisper.

Aro opened his mouth to speak again but I held up my hand motioning him to stay quiet. I was not done. He had asked enough questions today and I was ready to answer them all...

"As for your invitation..." I walked back to Edward, grabbing his hand, "I am very happy in my current family." I pulled Edwards hand to my mouth, kissing it, "I have no desire to join you in Volterra. I wont live your lifestyle... I have accepted Carlisle's vision and will not partake of human blood..." I nodded toward Gianna and smiled, "It is not my natural food source... I am very satisfied when I feed off animals. It is quite exhilarating with the hunt and chase..." I smiled at Edward, "I wish you no ill will, but I am kindly asking that you go back to Italy and leave my family in peace. We are no threat to you. We are a peace loving family who just want to live our lives... happily and together." I looked around the room at my family, a feeling of mutual love and admiration filling the room.

Aro stood quietly looking around the room at each one of us before he looked at his fellow travelers.

"I suppose this is goodbye then..." He smiled, "Alec, Jane... Gianna..." He motioned them to him as he turned for the door. I heard Gianna suppress a cry of fear as she tried to stand.

"Gianna, do not fear. This was just a test, Felix will have the choice to change you when we return if he so pleases..." Alec murmured over his shoulder.

Gianna perked up and the fear seemed to leave her as she walked toward the door.

Aro paused for a moment in front of Carlisle, "My dear friend, I am please to find you so well, with such a wonderful family. I don't understand how or why you do it... but I am pleased to see you so happy in your choice of lifestyles. Please come to visit us soon in Italy... I don't foresee us coming back to visit you..." He turned his head back toward Edward and me and smiled before walking out the door.

Jane kept her head down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as she reached the door, pausing to turn her head to me and quickly looked back down walking briskly outside. Alec was right behind her as well as Gianna and the three guards.

Carlisle watched them for a moment as they departed and then quietly closed the door. He turned to me, watching me closely as the stress started to crumble me... My legs felt weak as I trembled. Edward swooped me up and walked to the couch, sitting down with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him as tightly as possible. The room was so quiet as Edward stroked the back of my head and back, rocking my gently.

After a few moments Esme came to sit next to Edward. She put her hand on my cheek, "Sweetheart, they are gone... everything is going to be alright. You did wonderful..."

"Thanks..." my voice cracked... "Edward... our... room..." I trailed off as I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. I didn't want an audience as I felt myself spiraling down into a deep depression... He understood and quickly headed up the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**SIDE NOTE: **

**addexluv asked me a question about Bella's powers in her review... **

**Answer: Bella can duplicate others powers, some more than others... She can control the emotions of people like Jasper, (only when she is near him), she shares Alice's visions, (only when she is near her), She can read Edwards mind (only his... but can hear the thoughts of everyone he hears... she can also block his thoughts...), She used Jane's powers, but not only could she duplicate them, they were stronger for her... Aro can see every thought and action in your life... by touch only... When Aro attempted to read Bella's mind by touch, her mind was still closed to him, but she was subjected to all his thoughts, actions... like a book... Alec's power is one that with touch, he can see any powers a vampire has... Bella's mind is closed to everyone... unless she invites them in... she has to want them to hear her... that is why Edward can hear her sometimes... That is why Alec couldn't see any powers in Bella... **

**Rockstarlife asked: Why is she depressed? **

**Answer: Read this chapter and you will understand... **

Chapter 33

Edward carried me to our room and set me down on our couch where I curled up into a ball. I started to rock back and forth, trying to push the horrible images from my mind. Edward sat next to me, stroking my hair trying to comfort me. I shied away from him letting him know I didn't want him to touch me... I closed my eyes tightly trying to fight the urge to scream. Instead, I turned my face away from Edward and laid my head on my knees.

I could feel Edward still sitting by me, his thoughts coming to me clearly.

_Bella, my sweet Bella... don't shut me out..._ I heard the hurt and anguish in his thoughts... _Bella, talk to me. Look at me... _

I closed my eyes hearing his pleading thoughts. I fought with myself again... I sucked in a deep breath before lifting my head to face him.

I stared into his eyes for a long moment but closed my eyes as I spoke, "Just give me time..." My voice cracked...

"Just let me into your thoughts like before... so I know what you're thinking..." he desperately pleaded with me.

I shook my head keeping my eyes closed, "I c-cant... it's too bad..." I whispered... "what I... saw..."

I returned my head, eyes closed, to my knees, facing away from Edward. I blocked his thoughts as he put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I felt myself give way as I collapsed onto his lap... All the images and thoughts from Aro bombarding me nonstop... I didn't see any escape from this hell I was in.

I don't know how long we stayed there in that position on the couch before I finally opened my eyes again... two... maybe 3 days. I couldn't tell. I moved to sit up, pushing up with my hand. I heard Edward take in a sharp breath as I sat up next to him. I slowly turned to face him, forcing a smile.

"Bella..." he breathed in a whisper. I felt him adjust himself next to me so he could put both hands on my face... His eyes bore into mine for many minutes before he spoke again,

"Are you ok? I have been so worried..." his eyes were dark and stressed.

"I-I'm... better..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes shaking my head, "I just saw some really horrible things in Aro's life..." I reopened my eyes to find Edward's face broken. I shook my head again... "I'm so... sorry... I had to... just... deal... with it..." my voice cracked again before I broke down into tear less sobs.

Edward pulled my into a tight embrace as I cried on his shoulder... Letting it all out.

"I never knew anyone could be... so... evil..." I said between sobs, "forcing parents... to watch... as he drained their children's life away... even tiny fragile babies... the joy he felt... watching them suffer! I... heard their..." I broke into sobs again, "... their cries... their pleading..." I grasped onto Edward tighter, "he let them wait days... before ending their lives... letting them relive... the nightmare... the scenes of their children's.. murders..." I buried my face into his shoulder, now the sobs were uncontrolled. He held me close, rocking me gently, comforting me. I took in another breath, "He would let children... watch as their parents..." I couldn't say anymore... I felt all their pain and anguish watching through Aro's visions...

I felt Edwards lips in my hair, kissing me, one hand keeping my tightly to him on my back, the other stroking my hair. I pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, they were soft as they returned my gaze. I brought my hands to his face, pulling him to me as I crushed my lips to his. I kissed him with everything I had... I could feel the confusion in his lips at first,

"make me forget..." I whispered into his mouth... "please... I need... to forget..."

Edward pulled me tighter into his body, kissing me passionately as my words began to sink in. I felt him lift me onto his lap, pulling me closer, deepening his kiss. I felt the horrific feelings and images start to fade. I shifted my body, now straddling him as I urgently kissed him, feeling his tongue on mine, pulling myself even closer... frantic to loose the images and feelings that consumed me.

I felt Edward stand. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles behind his back as he walked us to the bed and set me down gently.

I groaned in anger as he pulled his mouth from mine and took a step back, watching me curiously... I stood up in front of him ripping his shirt open, the buttons popping free and scattering around the room. I needed him... I needed him to touch me, yet he stood there watching me motionless... As each second passed and we had no contact I felt anger and resentment building in my chest... why was he just standing there watching me? Why did he stop? Didn't he know how much I needed and wanted him? I looked at him, pleading in my eyes.

"Ed-wa..." I began... his lips were back on mine, I felt the love and passion of his touch as he pulled me close. I breathed out a sigh as we fell back onto the bed.

Being so frantic, I was not gentle as I rolled over on top of him. I squeezed his arms as I crushed my lips to his, my tongue wrestling madly with his... I moved my hands down to his jeans, ripping his belt off before his pants... I heard him chuckle lightly as I went through the motions. He had not even attempted to remove any of my clothing...

"what is the hurry love?" he teased...

I moaned as I rolled off him, covering my eyes with my arm...

I felt his hand take a fist full of my shirt over my stomach as he whispered in my ear, "I didn't mean for you to stop..." he whispered as he rolled on top of me, "this isn't your normal behavior..." He kissed the arm that was covering my eyes, "you're usually not so rough and in such a hurry..."

He moved my arm from my face and placed his hands on the bed on either side of my head looking at me, waiting for a response. I made him wait for a long moment before I let him in my head again and opened my mind to his thoughts...

_Edward,_ I began, _what I saw..._ I shuddered, _I don't want to be like that... I don't want to be a monster like them... _I took in a deep breath, _I want to be like you... I just want to forget them... I need to forget them... _put my hands on his face as he hovered over me... _I need you to help me forget... _ I pleaded

I felt Edward lean into me, slowly and gently kissing me, I responded less frantic now hearing his thoughts, _My love, you are nothing like them... you have already proved that... you were not tempted by human blood! _ He sounded excited as he pulled his face away and looked into my eyes... _your eyes will change over the next few months with your diet... it's your own blood causing that for now... _his thoughts were very serious now as his eyes bore into mine, _the things you saw and heard in Aro's mind, those were his thoughts and actions... not yours... You will never be like him... _ he watched me for a second, I think waiting for me to respond

_Thank you,_ I returned his gaze and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me once again.

Our kiss was gentle this time. My hands moved down from his neck, across his tight, muscular shoulders and down his perfect arms. He moved his mouth from mine, sending a trail of warm wet kisses along my jawline, down my neck and along the neckline of my shirt. He brought his arms around me and rolled us until I was on top of him. His hands now skimmed the hemline of my shirt, inching it up slowly. The feel of his hands on my skin again...

I shivered in delight as he sat us up, I sat facing him on his lap, my legs now wrapped around his body as he brought my shirt over my head, tossing it across the room. His hands returned to my back, now intent on removing my bra. His lips were at my neck, kissing me slowly as he leaned himself forward, continuing his exploration across my chest, pausing at each breast. I relaxed into him, closing my eyes, as I couldn't remember what I had been so frantic about earlier... It was just the two of us and nothing else mattered. Edward gently twisted us so I was now on my back on the bed, he pulled away, smiling his crooked smile as his hands now went to remove my jeans.

I smiled at him as he situated himself on top of me again, pressing down lightly, kissing me passionately He kept a everything slow and that only heightened the senses, as my body knew what was coming but had to wait for it...

* * *

**SIDE NOTE:**

So, Bella was depressed by all the things she saw in Aro's freaky head... I hope I explained that well enough.

I'm not sure about this chapter... I don't think it is one of my best, I just can't seem to get it 100 right for me... after toying with it for awhile... this is as good as I can make it I guess... sorry!

Also, I cannot believe how many hits my story has... **I wish more of you would give a review with your opinions... this is my first fanfic and I have NO idea what I am doing...** I am having fun and I don't know how much longer this story will go... I am toying with a few more story idea's but want to wrap this one up first... Any suggestions would be great! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed... I have over 150 in my inbox that I still have yet to answer... sorry it has taken so long... any free time I have I use in writing chapters... I promise to try to get to it soon... but when you can only answer 24 in a 24 hour period, it gets hard... plus the time limit between replies... ugh!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

We laid in bed, holding each other in our arms, communicating in thoughts only through the night. I felt so much peace after the aftermath of what I felt from the visit we had from Aro, Jane, Alec and the others. I was left with so much pain and anguish, but with Edwards loving touch and understanding, he helped me get past the nightmare I had fallen into.

As the sun was coming up in the morning, Edward started to pull away from me,

_You should probably hunt my love, it has been over 3 days... _ He looked into my eyes waiting for me to respond.

_I know... I can feel it. _ I unlocked the hold I had on him so we could get ready.

_The rest of the family has been worried about you. They will be happy to see you today! _ Edward smiled at me... The finger tips on his right hand traced my cheekbone.

I closed my eyes, Oh... I must have worried them... staying up here so long... I had pretty much shut down for those three days of depression, trying to come to terms with the life I saw Aro had lived... I shuttered as I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"When we are done hunting," Edward paused taking my hand, "you still need to call your parents, it has been almost 2 weeks since your change and longer since you spoke with them last..." His voice turned into a whisper as he finished, and you need to call Jacob, just to let him know..." He squeezed my hand as he brought it to his lips to gently kiss it...

I let out a long breath... Jacob... He had seemed ok with my decision the last time I talked to him, but would he still feel the same way now that it was done? Would I hurt him more by calling him? I pushed all the worries out of my head and focused on hunting... I was rather thirsty right now...

"Ok... lets go hunt! I can't wait to see what is on the menu today!" I giggled and ran out the door to the stairs.

Alice met me halfway down the stairs, "Bella! I knew you would be ok! You had us a little worried for a while... it is so good to see you up and around!" her excitement coming through her voice.

Everyone else stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. I felt so much love and relief from them as I was in the center of their group hug. I had such an amazingly loving family...

Alice came with us to hunt. We spent a lot of time running through the trees, the feel of the wind in my hair, the thrill of not tripping over my own feet or the forest floor left me feeling victorious. After we filled ourselves, we found a large tree we could all sit in, high in the air, watching different animals. I took in all the different scents, noticing each breed had their own distinct scent. Edward wanted me to focus on each one so I would be able to differentiate between them by smell only. After several hours, I could close my eyes and tell if the animal nearby was deer, elk, bear, mountain lion or coyote. I already knew the scent of Big Horn Sheep, that one was ingrained in my head... that was my favorite.

As the afternoon wore on, I knew it was time to head home. I knew it was time to make some phone calls... We jumped out of our tree and ran home.

I decided to call Renee first... I knew she would be easy to talk to, and with the time difference, I knew it was getting into the evening there. We had a nice talk, she listened intently as I described the bed & breakfast and our drive to Canada. She sounded good, she sounded happy. I told her I would email her when we got to Alaska and settled in to school and life. I knew that I wouldn't call her too much and that most communication would be emails, and then those would slow down and then eventually stop altogether. I felt a slight edge of sadness as we said our goodbyes, but Edward quickly chased the sadness away by the bright smile he gave me.

My phone call to Charlie was much in the same as Renee's was. He had just gotten back from work and was planning on getting up early to go fishing with Billy and a few other guys. We didn't talk long before we said our goodbyes.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I dialed Jacobs number. Edward looked at me, _Do you want privacy for this? I can go downstairs for awhile..._ His thoughts were so calm as he watched me.

I smiled as I shook my head 'no' before leaning in to kiss his lips.

After the 3rd ring I hear a familiar husky voice, "this is Jacob..."

I hesitated for a second,

"Hello?..." his voice came out again...

"Hi Jake..." I felt so nervous.

There was a long pause, "B-bells?..." His voice now held an edge of sadness.

"Ya, it's me Jake..."

"Are you... ok?" I heard the stiffness now in his voice.

"I'm... great actually..." I paused not knowing what to say now...

"Did... did he..." Jacob cleared his throat, "did he, you know..." his voice broke and he didn't continue.

There was a moment of silence as I struggled to answer him.

"Yes..." I whispered. I closed my eyes, bracing for his response.

"Oh... ok..." I heard the tension and hardness in his voice

"Jake... I only called... because you asked me to..."

He cut me off, "I know Bella, it doesn't make it easier knowing now, than it was just wondering..." His voice was gruff as I heard the anger and hardness coming through his voice and words.

"I... I'm sorry..." I looked at Edward, he rubbed my back in comfort.

"So am I..." he whispered back

"Jake... I hope... we can be..."

He cut me off again, "Bella... we'll always be friends..."

"Thanks Jake..." I felt the relief wash through me... we could still be friends!

There was another long pause and then he whispered, "I gotta go..." and then I heard the 'click' as he hung up.

I put the phone down and sighed in relief as Edward wrapped his arms around me...

"That went rather well, don't you think?"

I smiled at him, "Very well indeed!"

* * *

**Ok... so there you go... another chapter. I will be gone on my cruise for the next 8 days... don't know if I will write during my vacation... If I do, I will update when I get back home... otherwise, it will be a few weeks...**

**QUESTION: I have so many things in my head to continue this story... should I end this here and do a sequel or just keep going on to more chapters??? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Bon Voyage!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I stood up and stretched to get my body to relax. Edward just sat watching me with a goofy grin. I hadn't realized just how tense I was and worried about the calls I had needed to make until now that I had made them. I glanced at Edward before excusing myself to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me for a little privacy and walked to the vanity. I sat down and examined my face closely. The brown contacts I wore did a lot to cover my red irises which really pleased me. I felt normal in a weird way looking at myself. I grabbed a scrunchy out of the top drawer and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I smiled at myself and returned to find Edward laying across our bed listening to Debussy.

Using my new found speed, I leaped into the air and landing on all fours on top of him. The expression on Edwards surprised face was classic as he let out a yelp of shock. I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Edward quickly turned the tables and had me on my back, pinning me down on the bed. I felt so free and playful as the huge weight of the calls I had made had lifted off my shoulders. Edward held both of my hands above my head with one hand while he used the other to torture me with tickles... He couldn't control me long as my strength was too much for him. I never knew how ticklish Edward was until then... He was begging for mercy as Emmett charged through our bedroom door...

"Woah! Having fun Edward?" Emmett burst into hysterics at the sight of us... " How's it feel to be beaten by a little g-..." I snapped my head up to wink at Emmett, but he didn't finish his sentence as he turned tail and ran out the room.

"Gotta go love... I have something to do..." I giggled as I released Edward and dashed out the door after Emmett.

I ran downstairs looking for him but didn't see him anywhere. Esme shot me a puzzled look.

"Emmett... Where'd he go" I whispered, hoping he hadn't heard me.

Esme giggled and mouthed, "check his room..."

I winked at Esme and ran up to his room where Edward was waiting for me. He motioned to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom door while smiling his crooked grin. I made my way to him quickly and gave him a kiss. I turned to the door and reached for the door knob only to find it locked. I glared at the door for a second and then looked at Edward.

_What do I do now? What a chicken..._ I was so irritated as I spoke to Edward in thought so Emmett wouldn't hear.

_He is in there alone right now... Rose is out fiddling with the cars... _ Edward raised one eyebrow and smiled deviously, _I bet we could get Rose to coax him out of hiding... I don't think it would take much..._

I suppressed a giggle, _Lets go plead my case to Rose..._ Grabbing Edwards hand, I pulled him to the stairs, excited to talk to Rosalie.

As we reached the front door, Alice and Jasper met us smiling.

"Perfect plan sis!" Alice giggled as they walked with us to the garage.

Rosalie was standing over her car with the hood up tinkering when we walked in. She glanced up from the shiny gadgets under her hood as we approached.

"Whats up?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her car.

"Well..." Why did I feel so nervous all of a sudden? "Emmett was giving me and Edward a hard time a few minutes ago and has now locked himself in your room..." I smiled, "It's pay back time Rose... will you help me get him out of your room so I can mess with him a little?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Emmett deserves everything you throw at him..." she grinned at me and then continued, "do you want him now, or should we let him cower in our room for awhile?"

"Cowering is good..." I winked at Rosalie, "Lets give him some time to think about it... I will taunt him from the family room while we wait!" I giggled as Rose nodded her head in agreement, smiling widely at our plan.

"I'll be about another half an hour... then believe me, he will fly out of our room without thinking about it..." I heard Rosalie laugh as we walked back to the house.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I sat in the family room chatting quietly amongst ourselves to pass the time while we waited for Rosalie to work her magic. Every few minutes I would raise my voice a little and direct my words to Emmett...

I watched as Jasper got more and more amused by the emotions flooding down the stairs from Emmett.

"He is not fearing you Bella, it is more of a fear of embarrassment if you are stronger than him..." Jasper winked at Edward, "He knows he will never live that one down... not with all the crap he dishes out..."

"No doubt..." Edward sounded amused.

A few minutes later, Rosalie burst through the front door, "Emmett my pet... I need your help... I'm afraid I'm covered from head to toe in motor oil..." she glanced at me and grinned as she held out her finger to keep us quiet.

Edward squeezed my hand as Alice held up three fingers to count down Emmett's arrival... 3 – 2 – 1...

Emmett flew down the stairs to scoop Rosalie up but found himself in the center of 5 smiling vampires. Confusion clouded his face until I stepped forward and threw him over my shoulder and sweetly sang, "Gotcha!" I ran into the kitchen and sat him down on a kitchen chair at the table while Edward and Jasper stood on either side of him, insuring he couldn't bolt.

"Payback time Emmie..." I giggled. "Lets just see how 'little' I am you big brute!"

I walked to the other side of the table and sat down across from him. I glared at him for a second before plopping my elbow down on the table in between us with my hand in the air...

"Best 2 out of 3 big brother?" I challenged him with a coy grin.

Emmett rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "whats the winner get?" he asked cautiously.

"Hhmmm... I don't know... bragging rights?"

Emmett shook his head, "how would it be bragging when we all know how much bigger and stronger I am than you..." we could all hear the playful annoyance in his voice.

"But my dear brother... I am a newborn... I am stronger than I look..." I giggled and taunted him by waving my hand at him, waiting patiently for him to take it.

Esme and Carlisle walked in, "we heard all the commotion and had to see what was going on..." Understanding swept across their faces instantly, "Oh... this should be good..." Carlisle added as Esme laughed quietly.

Emmett took in a huge breath of air and let it out slowly before bringing his elbow to the table to grab hold of my hand.

"To be fair, I will hold your hands and do the count down..." Carlisle stated.

Carlisle placed his hands on ours, "3, 2, 1... go!"

Emmett didn't know what hit him... I slammed his arm down on the table faster than he could blink.

"I-I wasn't ready..." Emmett stammered.

Edward burst out laughing at Emmett's response, "lame excuse Emmett!" he choked out.

I giggled as Emmett sat up straight in his chair repositioning his arm on the table while glaring at Edward. I leaned forward, grabbing his hand again. Carlisle placed his hand on ours again...

"3, 2, 1... go!"

I toyed with Emmett this time, letting him bend my arm down to a 45 degree angle before slamming his arm back down on the table.

Alice giggled, "Would you look at that Emmett... let me guess, you weren't ready again..."

Emmett looked mad now, he glared down at me now, "lets go again... squirt..."

I smiled as we got back into position again...

"3, 2, 1... go!"

I could see that Emmett was using all his strength now and knew that if Emmett was human his face would be the shade of a purple plum from all the straining he was doing. I kept our arms at ninety degree angles for a good minute before winking at him. I could see the frustration in his eyes as I then proceeded to blow him a kiss before slamming his arm back down on the table.

Emmett stood now, glaring at me, "Go ahead Bella... gloat... how about a rematch in a year or so..."

Esme reached out putting her hand on Emmett's arm, "Emmett, calm down... Did you really expect to beat a newborn?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and dropped his head, "she is just so small..." he glanced up at me, "and quite annoying today!" he winked at me playfully with a slight smile.

Jasper pulled Alice close to his side, "I learned long ago bro that big things come in small packages!" he leaned down and kissed the top of Alice's head as her musical laugh filled the room.

The months went by quickly. We had been testing my control with the human scent on a daily basis now. We made sure that there was quite a lot of distance between me and the humans to be safe, but the scent didn't stir anything in me. It really was quite repulsive to be honest. Edward and Carlisle wanted to be sure to keep me at a safe distance until I had passed my year mark and my newborn strength had diminished.

We were approaching my 11th month now and I was well in control of my instincts and feedings. I was only needing to hunt once every week and a half now. My eyes were now a golden honey after I hunted and I no longer needed contacts. Life was normal for me now. I rarely thought of my other life or my parents. I sent an occasional email but they were short and basically answered the questions that Renee and Charlie had asked in several previous emails. I missed them but knew that the time to cut them out of my life completely or to have a visit with them was fast approaching. They were both begging for a visit and I was running out of excuses.

I was in the middle of responding to several of Renee's emails when Edward walked into our room.

"Bella, is everything ok? You look so sad..." Edward was massaging my shoulders as he stood behind me.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking that it's time to either see my parents or cut them out of my life completely..." I couldn't help but just whisper my words... This was the only part of my choice in joining Edward for eternity that I struggled with.

"Bella, love... I cannot tell you what to do, but I will support you in your choice..." Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly, "I love you."

I reached up with my hands, sliding them around the back of Edwards neck, "I know..."

I released him and finished up my email. Edward had grabbed a book and was now reading on the bed when I stood up.

"Lets talk options..." I said as I walked to the bed... I took in a deep breath, "We need to make a decision on how to proceed with my parents... I cant keep making up excuses on why they can't come see us or why we can't visit them... It isn't fair to them..."

"Well, you really have three options, love..." he moved to the edge of the bed in front of me and grabbed my hands, "one, you continue as you have been, avoiding them... two, we go for a quick visit next month..." he paused looking at me lovingly as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "three... you fake your death..."

I tensed as his last option sunk in... If I chose to cut them out of my life, it would only be fair that they had some type of closure instead of always wondering where I was, how I was doing and if I was happy. I knew that no matter what my decision was, I needed to make sure my parents knew I was happy. I also knew that any decision I made was going to be painful for everyone involved.

It was time to decide...

"Edward... I am ready to..."

**HA HA HA!!! Ok... I will be starting the sequel in the next day or so... I need to get some tax stuff done today for quarterly taxes so Uncle Sam doesn't impose hefty fines on our business this month... When I am done with that and a few loads of laundry I have yet to do from our trip, I will get on the new story... I will entitle it:**

**The beginning... the sequel to "My happy ending or is it the beginning?**

**It may be easier to find from my bio page...**


End file.
